


let me 'date' you

by Slayerkaro



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor has a Crush on Supergirl, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 69,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayerkaro/pseuds/Slayerkaro
Summary: Lena doesn't want to admit, that she likes Supergirl. As a thank's for her help, she invites Supergirl for dinner. Now, she wonders if this counts as a romantic date. And what's going on with Kara? She's been acting weird since then. Will Lena admit her crush? And what will she do, when she secretly finds out, that both women are one and the same?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 76
Kudos: 511





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the original story in german and I'm now trying to translate it in english. So please be gentle. But if it gets too bad you can tell me :-)

Link to the story in german

[ let me 'date' you / in deutsch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556568/chapters/56511043)

  
When Lena finds out Kara is Supergirl, Kara has closed her eyes.  
When Lena finds out Kara is Supergirl, Kara lays in Lena’s bed.  
When Lena finds out Kara is Supergirl, Kara doesn’t notice.

The day Lena finds out Kara is Supergirl, Kara Danvers has a private appointment in her penthouse for an exclusive interview with her. Lena, who usually lives withdrawn, avoids the press like the plague. Most of them do not report neutrally according to the scheme: She was a Luthor, the name spoke for itself. They didn’t care that she was researching for people, not against them. Also, she organized charity events under her name and made generous donations to charitable organizations. The mistrust remains. She showed up publicly, renaming her company from Luthor Corp to L Corp. It was meant to be a signal that she was different, she wanted to be independent from her damn family. Instead, they get shot at during a ceremony.

Good news didn’t sell and sensation-hungry reporters were not uncommon in National City. Lena could write a story about these types of hunters herself. The sympathetic reporter Kara Danvers was an exception. She did not judge Lena in advance and listened. She was by no means naive. She asked the right questions, researched, and wrote the truth. Simple.

That was one reason why Lena agreed to this interview. Kara was allowed to write about Lena. Lena trusted her with that.

The reporter had managed to get a free pass from Lena. Jess, her secretary, couldn’t believe what she was hearing, when Lena confirmed that Kara could always get access to her office immediately and without an appointment. 

Another reason was Kara’s tenacity and her arguments. _“Lena, you suddenly showed up in town with the name Luthor. Of course people are skeptical.“_

_“Will the name ever be washed clean again? Why can’t everyone think like you? You gave me a chance. And didn’t I present myself to the citizens? Haven’t I made my viewpoint public by renaming the company? ” Lena asked in frustration._

_“You did and it was dangerous. From now on you should hold back a little in public. The citizens are still angry. Give them some time to get used to the idea that Lex Luthor’s sister is in town and does not share his sick views in any way. Lex, who has his reason to get you out of the way too. None of these are harmless opponents. Aliens want to take revenge on the name Luthor as well. That’s a lot of attackers, Lena. I’ll send Supergirl for your protection and--„_

_„Wait. You want to send Supergirl for me? No need. I have my own Security. I can take care of myself. That I have people against me is’nt news.“_

_“Your Security won’t be able to do anything against alien technology. Supergirl is the only one who can protect you!“ Lena looked surprised at Kara’s angry face. The charming, somewhat clumsy reporter showed a combative expression and her eyes looked wild. The sight was by no means unattractive. Lena found herself paralyzed._

_„That’s ridiculous, she’ll have better things to do than babysitting a Luthor,“ she downplayed the whole thing and stood up to signal that this conversation was over._

_„Then let’s calm at least one side. Give me an exclusive interview. It has to be private, with a personal touch. Invite me to your penthouse!” Lena opened her eyes in astonishment and turned to her. She fixed Kara with her eyes. No one had ever set a foot in her home, in her sanctuary. Where she sleeps. She watched how fast Kara blushed under her gaze. It started on her neck, a few delicate spots formed there and continued to her face, which turned completely pink within milliseconds. Embarrassed, Kara lowered her gaze. Lena had rarely seen anything so charming._

_She couldn’t help but comply with this vehement request. Kara firmly believed that with an article about a more private impression of the tough entrepreneur, at least some people in National City would be appeased. At that moment Lena only wanted to soothe Kara and agreed to the interview._

Kara would be here any minute for the interview. It’s only been a few weeks since she met Kara Danvers. Speaking of, she wasn’t even a real reporter that day. Lena had only assumed and with that she had lighten a slumbering spark.

It’s interesting how quickly Kara has wrapped her around her finger and managed to invite herself. One shouldn’t underestimate her cute manner, Kara knew very well if she wanted something and apparently, how she could get it.

**About 1 Week earlier**

  
Late in the evening on the day, Lena agreed to the interview, she sits in her office when she feels a familiar breeze. Supergirl lands on her balcony and Lena closes her laptop in surprise before she gets up. Supergirl does not miss the quick gesture. Lena cannot tell whether she is suspicious. She exudes strength, her face motionless, while she stands there with folded arms in front of her chest and waits for Lena to join her.

„Supergirl. There’s an official entrance, you know“, Lena says as she slides the balcony door open for her.

„I don’t want to cause attention. This visit is about your safety, Miss Luthor,“ Supergirl replies and enters Lena’s office with a self-evident. With her gaze, she hurriedly scans the room.

„Then shouldn’t you wear a slightly less provocative outfit?“ Lena obviously lets her eyes wander over Supergirl’s shape. Starting with the boots, over the long legs, to the short skirt and over the defined arms, to the S on her chest, before she finally looks into her eyes and raises an eyebrow. Nothing. Supergirl’s face remains unchanged and Lena feels almost ridiculous that she expected a reaction. She drinks some of the water from the glass carafe, which she always has ready there. During work, she mostly forgets to drink from it, but her throat seems suddenly dry.

“Don’t you not like my outfit?” 

Lena almost chokes. The late reply is unexpected. Lena puts down the glass and gives up.

“Why did you come here?” She asks instead and stops of the bantering. Supergirl looks satisfied. She lets her gaze wander through Lena’s office before answering.

„To protect you.“

“Did Kara Danvers send you? I’ve already told her that I don’t need your protection. Surely you have better things to do than look after a Luthor. Why don’t we just tell Kara that I was able to convince you with my security concept.“

“The guards at your door are easy to over power. No alarm system went off, when I landed on your balcony. I’m not convinced. I’m not going to lie to Kara Danvers.“

“Have you never lied? A little white lie for a good cause? I’ll set the alarm on of course.“

Supergirl drops her arms and takes a few steps. Probably to gain time, to think about it. She has certainly lied several times, her secret identity does not allow anything else. She takes a decoration from Lena’s shelf, an old wooden horse that Lex carved for her, back than, when he was a child and still her favorite brother. A ridiculously sentimental keepsake. Seeing it in Supergirl’s hands now causes Lena’s stomach to pull, but she doesn’t know why. Relieved, she watches as Supergirl puts the horse back on the shelf and takes a few steps towards Lena. She reaches under her red cape and takes something out. She holds it out to Lena. A watch? Lena is irritated.

“This is not a normal watch. A button with an `S` is installed under the dial. If you press there, I will pick up a signal and will be with you as fast as I can. Please wear the watch and use the signal if you are in danger.“

Lena laughs, she can’t help it. A secret signal, straight to Supergirl? How absurd and at the same time brilliant. And wow, Lena could be holding it in her hands. However, she hesitates.

„I push the button and you come flying? Are you sure you would like to give me a watch like this. To a Luthor?”

It is the eternal lyre, always the same game. The Luthors were the enemies of the Super‘s. It’s been like this since Lex Luthor declared war on Superman. Lex is in jail now, even if he still has a lot of power there, he’s behind bars and Superman is in another city. Isn’t it time for a new era to began? But Lena has to be sure and she is too embarrassed to reach for the intimate gift.

Supergirl takes another step towards her, this time right within her personal space. At first Lena can smell Supergirl, can seriously smell her scent. A little sweat mixed with something strangely unknown and a touch of flowers. Not an unattractive smell. Then she can feel Supergirl. She grabs Lena’s wrist and holds it, while her other hand puts on the watch. A pleasant shudder goes through Lena’s body, which she has no control over. Supergirl seems concerned.

„Did I put on the watch too tight?“ She gently brushes her thumb over Lena’s wrist, checking the clasp. She lowers her head, so Lena’s nose almost lands in her hair. Her face tickles and Lena quickly pulls her hand back before she shudders again. Supergirl looks at her puzzled and Lena struggles to blush. Luthor’s don’t blush.

„No,“ Lena hurries to say. Almost amazed, she looks at the massive watch that is now sitting on her wrist. She stares at the ‚S‘ engraved there.

„Doesn’t exactly correspond to my fashion standards, but of course I will wear the watch with honor,“ Lena smiles. 

Supergirl nods and prepares to leave. She is halfway out the door before Lena stops her.

“How can I return the favor?” Lena calls out, before she can hold herself back.

Supergirl looks back questioningly. 

„Return the favor?“

“For the clock. May I invite you for dinner?”, facing Supergirl’s frown, she adds, “in my world, that’s what you do when you want to thank someone.“

Supergirl doesn’t react and Lena feels stupid that she even asked. All of a sudden, she can’t think of anything other, than that her question sounded like she was asking Supergirl out on a date.

“You can cook?“ Supergirl asks curiously. _Oh!_ Lena smiles in relief. She was thinking of going to a restaurant, but it was probably absurd to go out to dinner with Supergirl. She can cook, it’s even a hobby of hers, for which she usually doesn’t take enough time. For Supergirl, she would love to take the time. Who has had already the pleasure of cooking for Supergirl?

„I like cooking. I assume you do eat meat?” Again, Lena obviously lets her gaze wander over Supergirl’s muscular arms. She is not ashamed of it. What woman doesn’t get jealous at this sight. Or lustful.

„I eat almost everything,“ Supergirl replies and laughs. For a moment she looks relaxed, even happy, and it’s a breathtaking sight compared to her otherwise heroic mask. All of a sudden, Lena wants to know more about Supergirl, she really wants this date or whatever its called. The desire burns violently in her.

“Then it will be particularly easy for me to cook something for you. So, it’s a deal? Shall we say tomorrow night 7 pm?“ Lena’s heartbeat picks up with anticipation.

„Agreed, Miss Luthor and don’t forget to set the alarm on,“ Supergirl replies, turning around. In one jump she disappears into the night sky and is gone.

_What the hell._

The next day, Lena appears in her office earlier than usual. Jess looks up perplexed as she walks past her anteroom and greets her.

“Good morning, Jess. I will leave early today, so please only put things through that cannot be postponed. I need the latest laboratory reports on my desk, so i can check them. Oh and please send me an original recipe for tiramisu to my email address. Translated of course.“

„Of course, Miss Luthor.“

“Don’t look so shocked, I also have a private life. Is that so hard to believe?“

“It is not that Miss Luthor. What about the preliminary talk about the interview with Kara Danvers on Saturday?“

„What about it?“

“When should we create the questionnaire? Which topics would you like to address. How many photographers do we invite? Do we need people from the interior, for the scene in your penthouse ...“

„Wow, okay stop. Your commitment is honored, Jess, but the interview with Kara Danvers is private and will remain under lock and key. This means that no one else will be there, no photographers, interior designers, no one. Just Miss Danvers, her voice recorder and her cell phone camera. Everything clear?“

„Crystal clear, Miss Luthor.“ If Jess is shocked by her answer, at least she doesn’t show it.

„Well, then we get to work.“

Lena has developed superpowers, she thinks and laughs at herself. In the short time she works in her office, she has achieved more than she would otherwise have done in twice the time. Perhaps she should come to the office earlier more often. She was so much more effective. Perhaps she should meet for dinner Supergirl more often, so that she can always feel that tingling in her stomach, that follows when she thinks about her almost date today.

Satisfied, she picks up her phone and dials Kara Danvers. She is a friend of Supergirl. It doesn’t hurt to find out if Supergirl mentioned their meeting to Kara.

„Hello Kara. I wanted to hear, how are you?“

“Good, great. Everything is super good to be exact,“ Kara replies in her usual way. And Lena swears, that trough the phone, she can hear, how she pushes her glasses up her nose. A gesture that Lena strangely gets under the skin every time.

„Glad to hear that. Listen, Kara, I just wanted let you know, that I have a date with Supergirl tonight. I would like to know if you have any tips for me. You know, on the alien front.“ _It couldn’t be more embarrassing, had she really just said alien front?_

“You have a date with Supergirl? Wow, you must be excited, right? I think I would be pretty excited.“

“Oh, come on Kara, you see her regularly. What is she like in private?“

„What do you mean? She is quite normal, I would say.“

„Normal? God Kara, open your eyes. The woman is a dream, even if I would never tell her that out loud. I don’t think she has a boyfriend? Or do you know if she is seeing someone?“

„Um Lena, um, you mean ... so you mean whether Supergirl has a boyfriend?“ Gosh. Kara barely got that out of her mouth.

“You sound so embarrassed. Yes, that’s what I meant. Or ... wait a minute, or is that why.. Does Supergirl like women?“

„Women ???,“ Kara squeaks in her ear.

„Yes, why not? It would make sense, most the strong women I know are secretly into women.“

„How do you know when it’s a secret?“

“I figured it out myself. We don’t live in the 19th century anymore, Kara.“

„Does that mean, that you are a lesbian?“ The question comes up forthright and Kara tries already to apologize for it. But Lena ignores that and answers her.

“Now you sound shocked. But to answer your question. No, I am not a lesbian. I do not define myself. I hate labels. I like men _and_ women, I’m open to that.“

„...“

“Kara, are you still there? Your sister also likes women. So why do I get the impression that you can’t handle it? Is it because I sent you flowers?“

“No, Lena, no. I do not have a problem with that. Really not at all.“

„Hmm, good,“ Lena answers. „So I’ll have to find out about Supergirl myself,“ Lena replies.

Before she hangs up, she can hear from the background noise, that Kara Danvers has just fallen off her chair.

\- ***

  
Lena is clearly out of practice. When was the last time she has prepared a menu? She mostly ate salad and follows to a strict diet plan that allowed tender chicken breasts or a strip of carpaccio. Of course, Supergirl wouldn’t get full on it. She probably leaned herself a little far out of the window with her invitation, but she is a perfectionist and finally, on the third attempt, she reaches the desired consistency of the tiramisu, that was served as dessert. For the main course she chose beef fillet with dumplings. These were already cooking, with the meat she just has to hope, that she still has the skill to fry it so, that it would be neither too raw nor too dry. However, she won’t add it to the pan until Supergirl was here, before it wouldn’t make any sense. There wasn’t enough time for a starter, but she had prepared a salad earlier.

Lena feels so nervous that, while she is cooking, she drinks the wine she intended for dinner. It’s her favorite wine and she has a full carton of it.

Suddenly, there is a vibrating and a beeping sound coming from her wrist. Lena is surprised to find a message from Supergirl on her watch. She reads her display curiously. It says in a few words:

_Something came up, I’m sorry, S._

Lena throws the tea towel into the corner. Supergirl canceled her date.

Lena feels disappointed but also angry that she made a fool of herself. What was she thinking? She finished work earlier, which almost never happens, to stand in the kitchen and prepare a 3-course meal. Cooking like a good wife who waits until the loved husband comes home from work! Lena switches off the hotplate with the dumplings and grabs for the wine bottle. She opens the zipper on the back of her tight black dress that she has chosen for the evening. For what? To seduce Supergirl? Was she seriously thinking that? When she finally gets hold of it, she opens the zipper and takes a deep breath.

She drinks from her wine and slowly, her anger disappears. What remains is the disappointment. She can’t even respond to Supergirl. She has no idea how this watch works and she’s way too scared of accidentally hitting the ‚S‘ there. What would she answer anyway? _Do we postpone it?_

Supergirl clearly panicked. She didn’t want this date. It was too ridiculous to have a date between a Super and a Luthor. What was she thinking ??

Later, when Lena has nearly emptied the entire bottle of wine and has melted away in self-pity, she switches on the news to break the silence, to drown out her loud thoughts. She let herself be lulled to sleep. She is way too drunk to watch the program, so she lies down directly on the couch and closes her eyes. She hopes for sleep to find her.

But one word invades her consciousness again and again, announced by the news reporter.  
 _Supergirl came to the rescue. The worst mining accident in history. Supergirl kept rescuing the ‚buddies‘ from the pit. Without Supergirl everyone would have been buried and died._

Lena opens one eye, frowns, then she opens the other one. Her narrowed eyes stare at the picture that appears to her. Supergirl, who is flying into the collapsed pit and saves a worker by flying him out. She immediately disappears and fetches the next one, receives applause and shakes hands. The workers report the accident with tears in their eyes.

That’s why Supergirl had cancelled. All of a sudden it was so clear what else could have got in the way of Supergirl but the end of the world, a crime, or a mine accident. Supergirl is a heroine! Lena slaps her hand against her head, maybe to get some sense into herself. She gets up and staggers in the direction of the kitchen to pour the last of the remaining wine into the sink. Yuck, never again alcohol. She takes a look at the chaos she has made here and shrugs her shoulders indifferently. She can get rid of that tomorrow, it’s time to go to bed and hold the sleep of the death.

There is a knock on her balcony door. Startled, she turns on her heel so quickly that she almost falls. Then she sees Supergirl in the sky, she hovers a meter above the floor of her roof terrace. Next to her is another Supergirl. There are two Supergirls? For a moment she thinks, she had seen a third Supergirl, but she was wrong. Thank god there are only two. How much did she drink?

„Miss Luthor, may I come in for a moment?“

Lena takes a few steps closer and looks back and forth between the two Supergirls. There is soot on both faces and on the suits, which have been badly damaged.

„I’ll open you both,“ Lena answers and opens the door only to run into the glass door and hit her head hard. She forgot the second glass, the safety glass.

„Fuck,“ escapes her and Supergirl is with her in no time and catches her.

„That looked bad, you should rest a moment.“ Supergirl lifts her up with ease and Lena finds herself completely in her arms. She nestles her aching head on Supergirl’s shoulder and sighs. It was easier to bear and hurt less.

“You smell so good, a little burnt. Crispy to bite,” Lena whispers and tries to give a sexy smile, but it ends with her face with a little bit of pain. It stings.

"Shhhh, Lena. Don’t speak.“ As ordered, she remains silent while she lies in Supergirl’s arms and looks up at her dreamily. Lena notices how her half-open dress slips off her shoulder and reveals a little of her lace bra. Lena thinks this is sexy and watches Supergirl under half open lids. _Will she take a look?_

But Supergirl has reached the couch and carefully lets her slide down and out of her strong arms. Lena pouts. She tries to pout as much as possible and this time Supergirl lets her gaze fall on Lena’s lips. _Caught!_

“Where’s the second Supergirl?” Lena asks and looks around. She was gone.

Supergirl looks at her in amusement. “You drank a lot and hit your head quite a bit. It will be the best to close your eyes now, then you will soon be better tomorrow.” She takes the blanket from the couch and covers Lena with it. But before she starts to get up from the couch, Lena grabs her arm and holds her tight.

“I know why you cancelled. I saw how you saved the people from the pit. That was great.“ Lena says and notices how her eyes suddenly become heavy with tiredness. 

„There’s tiramisu in the fridge,“ Lena adds sleepily and snuggles into the blanket. „Please take some of it.“ Slowly she drifts away.

„I made it especially for you,“ she whispers before she finally finds the sleep of the dreamless.


	2. Chapter 2

She dreams of fire and flames which reach threateningly at her feet. She runs and although she is a bad runner, she zigzags over obstacles, jumps over small ravines and makes her way through the dangers. Further up, she knows someone is waiting for her and is her goal. Suddenly the smell of flowers is in the air, it’s not far anymore. She runs faster and sees blue and red in the distance. Before she sees what is waiting for her, everything blurs and dissolves behind her closed eyes.

Lena slowly wakes up and realizes this wasn’t real, just a completely confused dream. As she begins to feel her body, she moans. Her head hurts and an uneasy feeling is spreading inside her that she can no longer repress. Lena opens her eyes. When she realizes ,that she is lying on her couch, the memory suddenly returns to her consciousness. „Oh God!“

Her words echo through the living area, linger in the air and mock her. Horrified, she wipes the saliva from the corner of her mouth, which has left a trail up to her throat. Lena suffers. Now she knows again, why she only drinks alcohol when she is alone. Because otherwise she has no control over herself. Has no power. How clearly has she proved that yesterday. Lena Luthor, has made a completely idiot of herself in front of Supergirl.

  
She throws down two advil and the throbbing pain becomes dull and a little more bearable. In the bathroom, she uses toothpaste twice to get the disgusting taste out of her mouth. She is shocked to notice the huge bruise that has formed on her forehead. Today she will not be able to leave her penthouse without make-up. After taking a cold shower to wake up, she takes another look at her face. She puts on a lot of make-up, gives the bruise a special treatment and then reaches for the powder that she normally uses instead of the make-up. Today she needs both. Finally, rouge on the pale cheeks and lipstick. She squeezes her eyes again in order to scare away the images in her head that intrude her. Images that remind her of how she ran into the glass window. How she nestled her head on Supergirl’s shoulder. How she pouted.

„Oh god,“ she groans again.

In her office, Lena meets Maggie Sawyer. The ambitious police officer of the NCPD has a lively discussion with the head of the security office of L-Corp. Lena can’t see Jess, her secretary, anywhere and approaches them both worried. On the way, she hastily takes off the sunglasses, she has put on to protect herself from the brightness of the day.

“Good morning Miss Sawyer, Mr. Snider, do we have an appointment? I’m sorry if I’ve mixed up something,” she greets the two politely and waits for clarification.

The two seem relieved to see her. After she is greeted, both begin to speak at the same time. Everyone tries to drown out the other. Lena can’t understand anything in this mess and her headache get’s back.

“Please don’t speak both at the same time,” she pleads and automatically tips her throbbing forehead. Maggie Sawyer and Snider immediately fall silent. While Snider looks piqued at the floor, Maggie Sawyer looks at her piercingly. Her gaze wanders to the bump on Lena’s forehead and her eyes widen for a moment. A perfect eyebrow wanders up questioningly. But she stays silent while Lena walks past her.

„Miss Sawyer,“ Lena begins as she walks to her desk and puts her handbag there. Then she turns around and leans against the desk with her buttocks. She crosses her arms over her chest. „--what concern would you like to raise?“

„Miss Luthor. I apologize i have to inform you that our department has received a bomb threat against your company L-Corp. The threat says, there is a bomb in this building and it will go off today, if L-Corp’s work is not stopped immediately. So far we don’t know who is behind the threat. Our people are evaluating the data at full speed. It’s a new type of threat that’s built into the document being sent, so we take it very seriously. It can be clearly said, that it’s not a joke from young people.” The last words spoken obviously apply to Snider, who is already taking a breath, but Lena holds her palm in his direction to silence him.

„The threat is directed against my company? Not against me as a person?“ This is new and ugly. Being in focus is one thing, but getting your co-workers involved means war.

„So it is, Miss Luthor.“

„What do you recommend?“

„I recommend evacuating the building immediately.“ 

Lena swallows. That was clear. She turns to the man who leads her security department.

„Mr. Snider. How do you assess the situation? What about the security of the company?” The compact man tightens his shoulders a little.

“This building houses the world’s leading security system that is currently available on the market. In addition, it was customized by computer specialists. The system is updated several times a day. Every employee, every visitor and every object that enters this building is screened under high-performance scanners. Should there be explosives or even a bomb in this building, we would know.“

“So what do you recommend? I want to let my employees know that they are safe.“ Lena asks.

“Evacuation is not necessary at this point. Rumors would arise that our security system was defective. It would do quite a bit of damage to L-Corp’s reputation. My recommendation is that we examine floor by floor with our high-tech equipment. The program recommends this case for remedying a hazard.“

Lena thanks both of them and takes a moment. She gets some of the water that Jess has always ready for her and drinks it. She considers her decision before she announces it. The financial damage would not be a problem, if her company comes to a standstill. She can cope with that. In addition, her employees will be sent to home office, so not all departments will be closed. In no way does she risk their lives. She trusts the assessment from the smart police officer.

“We will evacuate. Please prepare everything,“ Lena says.

A certain time later, when the evacuation was a bit bumpy but to be expected, Lena sits in her office and is typing on her work laptop. She received a couple of urgent emails, which she is answering when Maggie Sawyer enters with some colleagues Lena’s office.

“Miss Luthor, the evacuation is done. We are the last people remaining in this building,“ Miss Sawyer informs.

„Very good. Many thanks for everything. You will inform me immediately as soon as you have news about the perpetrators?“

„Of course.“

„Good.“

“Um, Miss Luthor. You must also leave the building. Please come with us.“

“That won’t be necessary. Now that the building has been cleared. The word will spread around like gunfire. I no longer see the need.“

“That wasn’t really a request. Everyone has to leave the building, otherwise there would be no evacuation,” Maggie Sawyer says stubbornly. 

Lena sighs, it makes sense to her, but the thought of returning to her penthouse, finding the chaos in the kitchen there, brings shame to herself. And working there? She simply has no strength for that today. She tries one last time.

„Unfortunately I don’t have another office available at the moment, let me finish the rest of the day here and I’ll look for a room tomorrow while the follow-up work is still going on here.“

“Don’t worry about that. I already called Cat Grant from CatCo. Our people are there and will take care of your safety. An office is set up for you. Kara Danvers is also informed and expects you.“

Lena’s face suddenly brightens up without her realizing it. The offer was a more than pleasant surprise. Amazed, she agrees. Maybe the failed day gets a little more pleasant.

The spacious office of CatCo is a lot brighter and friendlier than her own preferred cool design at L-Corp. Lena was given a generous seat by the window with a height-adjustable desk. A privilege she would try out later. There is also a sideboard attached to her table with a small seating area for visitors. Lena is impressed with the work-friendly and by no means old-fashioned design. The best part of her place, however, is the view that presents. Every time she looks up from her work, her gaze falls on the blond which is Kara Danvers. A smile from her and Lena’s world seems to feel a little bit better. It sounds cheesy, but it touches her heart. There is something about the young woman that has attracted Lena since the first encounter. A gentle feeling of safety that radiates from her and envelops Lena and makes her feel very warm.

She gave Lena a worried look and hugged her hurried when she entered the office. Lena has moved into her seat, arranges her things and got to work. They have hardly spoken to each other since then.

Something between them seems different. Something was up and in the air that Lena cannot name. Lena catches herself again and again throwing stealthy glances at Kara, who does the same. Kara has either looked at her, feels caught and looks embarrassed away, or she picks up her glance and smiles in return. It’s irritating and strange, but Lena finds herself carried away and keeps looking for those blue eyes. She has no idea what this is all about.

Just now is such a moment. Lena looks at Kara and Kara smiles shyly as she pushes up the tip of her glasses. Lena winks at her spontaneously. Kara hastily bows her head and turns to her writing pad. Her pen breaks in the middle. Lena grins in amusement and when Kara notices that she is still being watched, she becomes more embarrassed. Lena shows mercy and turns away.

She seems clumsier in her way today. More Awkward. It’s comical.

Earlier, Kara walked past Lena’s desk on the way to the copier. Lena looked up from her desk and looked into blue eyes that were smiling. And Lena couldn’t help but smile too. A smile which Lena’s knows, shows her dimples. Kara stumbled a few steps and ran, embarrassed, to the copier.

It was silly. They both smile, become embarrassed, and look away. Lena has no idea why she is doing this and what this is about. Kara doesn’t talk to her. Instead, she glances shy looks at Lena, bites her lower lip in embarrassment, or hastily bows her head. Lena can’t figure out what the cause is. As if the blonde knew something that matters. It must have something to do with Lena and she just seems to be waiting for her to find it out. But Lena has no idea and so she smiles.

Yes, she’s strangely having fun with it. It’s nice to be smiled at, especially from a lovely person like Kara Danvers. It sends her a pleasant tingling sensation in her stomach. And Kara is a delightful eye-catch.

Still, she wants to find it out what this is all about. Could it be the case because of what she confessed to Kara on the phone? That she likes Supergirl? She hasn’t asked Lena how her meeting with Supergirl went, which was just as strange. Lena will discover the reason for this. Determined, she gets up from her desk and walks over to Kara.

When Kara notices her, she slowly looks up from her work. Then another embarrassed smile follows.

“Not that I don’t think our game is cute, but what is it about? Would you mind explaining me the rules? ”Lena grins and adds. „... maybe I’ll win.“

Kara looks seriously confused and a crinkle is forming on her forehead.

“Come on, Kara. We smile at each other, get embarrassed, quickly look away .... Why are we doing this?“

A shadow crosses Kara’s face and she turns back to her work.

„I do not know what you mean. I’m sitting over an article that Cat Grant is expecting today, so I don’t have time for a game,” she indirect answers and blushes a little, obviously more out of anger than embarrassment. 

„Okay, no game,“ Lena rows back, but she doesn’t give up and changes the subject.

„You didn’t ask me how my date with Supergirl went,“ she notes.

„Yes, true. How went your date with Supergirl?” Kara asks, a little helplessly.

“She canceled me. The mine accident came up“, Lena willingly gives information.

„Correct. I am typing an interview that I did with one of the mine workers for my article. It was pretty tough for everyone involved. Supergirl had her hands full.“ Lena looks at Kara’s slender fingers that are cleverly typing on the keyboard.

“Yes, it was. I think Supergirl said that too.“

„How do you know what Supergirl said if you haven’t seen her at all?“ Kara asks completely the reporter, which she is.

“She came over afterwards. She probably felt guilty because she canceled me at very short notice. Unfortunately I emptied the bottle of wine while she saved the day, so I can hardly remember that she was with me.” Lena doesn’t know why she’s lying. But she can’t talk about the embarrassing evening.

„You can’t remember anything?“ Kara seems interested, she stops typing.

„Nothing at all. Blurred Lines.“ Lena answers and comes up with an idea.

“Listen, could you bring it up casually to Supergirl? That I can’t remember her visit. Tell her I had a blackout. That would be nice. Just in case there was something specific said. You understand, that may have been important. Would you do this for me Kara?“ Lena gives her a pleading look for the effect.

“Well, I’ll do it. But now I have to go back to work on my article,“ Kara answers and she looks a little less happy. She certainly doesn’t like playing Lena’s messenger. Lena spontaneously bends down to her.

„Thank you. You are a darling.“ In her eagerness, she presses a soft Kiss on Kara’s cheek. She turns on her heel without waiting for Kara’s reaction. She is sure, that she has embarrassed the blonde. What she didn’t expect is that her lips tingle from the Kiss and this time Lena is blushing herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Kick. Kara hits a Dominator with her fist, who stumbles briefly before standing on his long legs again in a flash. Kick. Another blow to the shoulder and the Dominator growls and makes terrifying noises. Kara thinks these aliens are ugly. They are large and thin, partly covered with scales, like a plucked chicken, and the skull is oval and seems too huge for the body. There are long, sharp teeth in its wide mouth, from which disgusting saliva drips with every roar. Kick. She hits him again and the Dominator finally seems to get going. He is growling and glares angrily at her. 

„You messed with the wrong one,“ Supergirl yells and waits eagerly for his counter blow.

Throwing little punches and kicking up a fuss is exactly what she needs now. But the blow does not come. The voice of the alien, who has telepathic abilities and mind control, penetrates her head instead. _`Sssupergirl, you will kneel in front of me‘_. Shit, she forgot. Kara stumbles and struggles against the sudden urge to kneel. The seductive voice is already in her head, lulling her in. _„Sssupergirl, you will obey my voice and kneel in front of me.“_ Kara fights against it. She clenches her teeth firmly and tries to stay focused. With all her strange she sets a roundhouse kick and the Dominator sails across the street and hits a building. He remains there on the wall, dazed.

  
“Get up and fight like a guy. It will be a lesson to you to mess with me, you can’t control me“, Supergirl calls out to him. „I’m stronger, cooler and I look better than you,“ she tells him challengingly, but she gets no answer. The Dominator doesn’t move. Kara leans over him. The fight was over. „Please remember that.“

The receiver in her ear goes on and Alex’s voice reaches her.

“Supergirl. Have you had a bad day so far? You sound pretty loaded.“ As usual, nothing escapes her sister.

“Just a little bit annoyed. I don’t like it when people try to get inside my head. The fight is over. Your team can come and collect him.“

„Understood. Thank you Supergirl. Talk to you later?“

„Sure. See you then.” Kara turns the signal off and glances one last look at the Dominator.

„That was so lame,“ she remarks and flies away.

A solid fight, she thinks, would be exactly what she needs right now to get some of the pride she lost this morning back. After this experience with the Dominator, she feels more hyper than before. She flies a little lower and looks down to the streets. The afternoon sun bathes the city in a warm light. She checks dark corners and places, but everything seems quiet so far. There is nothing to do for her. She changes her direction and is now flying higher. She takes a loop and flies over fields and the landscape. Usually it relaxes Kara. She inhales the air deeply and waits for the pleasant feeling that will return. Regardless, her thoughts coming back. What was that in the office this morning ?? What did Lena call it? Smile, get embarrassed, look away? That was kind of like kindergarten.

Lena really confused her. The date, she agreed to is to blame. So far, Supergirl has never gotten a date before and she was asked a lot. Heroism leads people to. She has plenty of admires. If she wants, she could have a bunch full of romantic dates. Granted, some of them are teenagers who adore her, but there were a few charming and handsome gentlemen here and there.

Lena’s invitation is different for her. That’s clear. That Lena wants to spend time with Supergirl at all, flatters her. The Luthor’s didn’t like aliens. They even don’t give them rights. In their eyes, Aliens should be locked away, or better, banished to a strange planet. Lena told Kara, although she is set with this attitude, she herself has no problem with Aliens. 

And the dinner invitation she issued was so private. So intimate. Kara wanted it. Would that have been a romantic date?

Then, the mining accident came up and Kara had to cancel. Afterwards, she could have let it be. There was no reason, to fly to her. The need to see Lena was strong. So, she flew to her. And the mess took its course. She has arranged it herself.

The way Lena looked at her, Kara can’t get it out of her head. It has burned itself there forever.

These green eyes, usually so friendly towards Kara, sometimes with stern look, but always interested. Those green eyes fixed Supergirl. She has never experienced such intense eye contact before. Lena’s eyes followed hers, never avoiding and never looking away. Emerald green eyes like kryptonite, goes through Kara’s mind and she swallows hard. These eyes desired Supergirl and undressed her with their gaze. That was for Supergirl alone and she couldn’t look away. And so she recognized everything in this look that opened up to her. And she saw: pain, passion and fear. It was a revelation.

How could Kara not be embarrassed every time those eyes look at her. How could Kara not bow her head in shame or stumble when green smiles . She can’t think of anything else.

She needs a plan.

When she returns to the office to get her bag and disappear as quickly as possible from work, she is relieved to find that Lena’s desk is empty. Kara puts her things together and grabs the folder that she hast to leave on Cat Grant’s desk, before going.

On the way there she hears Lena’s laughter and she stops abruptly. A laugh she’ll never get tired of hearing.

Lena stands in front of Cat Grant’s desk and chats.

„That is absurd in the fact, I did not study at Harvard for nothing,“ Lena admits and laughs down at Cat Grant, who is comfortably enthroned in her armchair and nods.

“Of course Miss Luthor, you are an intelligent woman, the attackers will soon find that annoying and they give up. The spook will surely end soon. Let’s hope the bomb threat clears up just as quickly. If not today, the NCPD will certainly be able to present new findings tomorrow.“

„So it will surely be, Miss Grant.“

„Ah! There’s Kira.“ Kara’s eyes widen, when Cat Grant notices her and waves.

„Kira, as long as Miss Luthor is with us, I want you to do everything to make her feel comfortable. She should get everything she needs.“

Lena turns around and is surprised to see Kara’s presence. She frowns a little. If Kara is embarrassed right now, it’s only because her boss doesn’t know her real name.

„Of course Miss Grant, I’ll do anything Miss Luthor wants,“ Kara replies, and taps in her mind a finger to her forehead. Gosh. That sounded odd.

Lena’s perfectly curved eyebrow turns up.

„Okay, then I’ll keep on working,“ she says goodbye to Cat Grand and throws Kara a smile. As she walks past her, she stops and whispers in her ear. 

“Thank you, Kara. I appreciate that.” She walks away, accompanied by a deep, almost forbidden laugh.

Kara froze the moment she felt Lena’s breath, speaking the words in such a lascivious voice. She notices the heat rising in her body and clears her throat. Cat doesn’t seem to notice anything, she waves her hand decisively without looking up from her desk. 

„Bring the folder,“ she orders.

Kara hands her the documents and clears her throat again.

“Is everything okay with Miss Luthor? That sounded like something had happened.“

“Nothing is okay, Kira. First the bomb threat and now an attempt was made to break into the security system. Thanks to her high-tech precautions, the hackers couldn’t do anything about it. She’s smart at this, but she won’t get through this for long. Miss Luthor has a lot of opponents and she is not invulnerable.“

“A Moment before, it sounded different. You said yourself, that everything will be okay.“

Cat Grant looks up from her desk and intently at Kara.

“I don’t want to worry the young woman further. I think she is well aware of the danger she is in. The tough demeanor is only an excuse. Believe me, Kira, I know that from my own experience. I want you to call Supergirl and tell her, she should keep an extra eye on Miss Luthor. In a few days, the big exclusive interview between the two of you is scheduled. I want Miss Luthor to experience this day, otherwise we can forget the story.“

Kara looks up in shock. Just the thought that Lena ...

„Of course, Miss Grant,“ she replies passionately.

\- ***

  
When Kara unlocks her apartment door, her cell phone rings. Kara was already wondering when the call will follow.

„Hi Alex,“ she picks up and tries to sound cheerful.

„Kara, are you okay?“

„Yes, why do you ask?“ She pretends she doesn’t know why not.

“You asked the Dominator to fight, that was kind of strange, even for you. And you totally forgot about his telepathic abilities. Where were you with your thoughts? Is really everything okay?“

“Yes, Alex. I just felt a bit cranky about an article. You know how Cat Grant is.“

„Miss Grant orders you to do embarrassing things for her again? Don’t say you had to get her another cabbage from the botanical garden?“

Kara laughs. Only a few people know of the private bed in the Botanical Gardens from National City. Lettuce grows there especially for Cat Grant. It’s a good thing that harvesting no longer belongs to Kara’s area of responsibility. She is a reporter after all. She owes that to Lena. Lena, who didn’t doubt for a second that Kara is a reporter. That was when they first met, with Clark Kent there. Lena asked Kara about her article and she honestly told her that she is not a reporter. And Lena replied: _You could have fooled me._ A statement and a look that had moved something deep inside Kara. Lena who is ...

“Kara are you still there? If you want to come over tonight, Maggie will be here too, we could order pizza?“

As tempting as the thought of pizza is. Kara wants to fall into bed with a Disney movie. But first she has something to do.

“That sounds inviting, but I’ll pass. I’ll stop by Lena later as Supergirl. I’m worried about her.“

“Be careful. You know that I don’t really trust her. But this time there is a serious hint. It’s not officially confirmed at the moment, but it all looks like the bomb threat comes from within their own ranks.“

„What do you mean? What did you find out?“ Kara asks worried. 

“The DEO is now on the case. Winn has not yet been able to confirm, but he is certain that the encryption of the mail that the NCPD received bears the signature of L-Corp.“

„Is any of the employees hiding behind it?

„Or Lena herself,“ Alex replies immediately. “I know you like her, Kara. But please be careful with her. And especially when Supergirl.“

\- ***

Kara lands as gently as possible on Lena Luthor’s private terrace, but the little touch down causes Lena, who is standing in the kitchen, to jump. She frantically reaches into a drawer and seconds later the barrel of a pistol is pointed at Kara. Lena’s eyes are wide open, her hands are trembling and the barrel sways threateningly in her grip. Kara’s stomach drops painfully at the sight. The beautiful brunette is scared to death.

„Miss Luthor,“ she says soothingly, so Lena can hear her through the half-open door. Suddenly she is glad that she came. The fear of what the reunion will be like is blown away. She wants to be there for Lena.

„Supergirl,“ Lena whispers and closes her eyes for a moment before she breathes a sigh of relief. She looks through the glass at Kara. Wonder and hope are written all over her face. She certainly did not expect Supergirl to come. Kara’s heart opens wide for her.

“Miss Luthor, I am sorry for frightening you. Thank goodness, I’m bulletproof,“ she jokes and waits for Lena to show a smile. It comes hesitantly and seems to cost her strength. Kara comes closer and stands next to the brunette. She points to the gun. 

„May I give you a tip?,“ she asks.

Lena nods and Kara goes to her and closes the gap between them. Carefully she lifts Lena’s arm, and points it higher. She touches her hands and repositions them. Kara gently brushes the back of Lena’s hand and moves her fingers. Lena’s mouth opens slightly. Kara notices her breath, which she can feel on her cheek. 

“Hold the pistol like this in future. Can you see it? The hands have to lie on top of each other, they’ll have a more stable grip,“ she has Lena’s full attention, her eyes stick to her lips and fall down in admiration to her joined hands. 

Kara is enjoying it. She runs one last time over Lena’s slender fingers before she is satisfied. She takes a few steps backwards until she comes to the end of the room and puts her arms on her hips.

„Exemplary. And now pull the trigger.“

„WHAT?“

“Pull the trigger, Miss Luthor. Nothing happens to me. You can practice shooting on me.“

Lena seems shocked. She is pale as a sheet. 

„I.. I can’t--“

“It’s okay, nothing will happen to me. Pull the trigger,“ Kara encourages.

„I--I Can’t.“ The Gun sways uncontrollably in her hands and her body trembles like a leaf.

„... I can’t ... please don’t,“ Lena stutters. It sounds less helpless than much more desperate. Kara immediately buckles and rushes over to her.

„Shh Lena,“ Kara whispers and takes the pistol from her, she lets it disappear securely into the drawer. She thinks about what she can do and decides to put her hand on Lena‘s arm. She gently draws small circles there with her thumb and waits for the brunette to calm down.

„Everything is okay. The gun is gone,“ she says in a soft voice, close to Lena’s ear.

„Okay,“ Lena says and tries to regain her composure.

„Okay,“ Supergirl repeats, waiting while she continues to draw small circles on the spot. After a while, thanks to her super hearing, she notices Lena’s heartbeat calms down again. She takes her hand away, but Lena stops her. She holds Kara’s hand and squeezes it. Kara returns the pressure. Then they slowly separate from each other.

Kara takes a deep breath. That was intense. Her visit has not gone optimally so far. She was no help. Because of her, Lena was even more scared. The idea with the pistol was way out of line. She thought, she could show Lena some safety with it. After all, she owns a gun. A gun is no danger to Kara. In a good week she get shot at least three times. She has forgotten that it is different for Lena. And it clearly triggered something for Lena. A sore point? Kara wants to distract Lena. Then something occurs to her.

„I brought you something, Miss Luthor,“ she says excited and hopes it’ll distract Lena. She waits eagerly for her reaction.

“You just called me Lena,” comes the reply with a firm voice. Good, she’s just the same again. Kara is relieved, and doesn’t make a comment. It is ridiculous to call someone by his last name whose closeness tingles, whose scent you can smell, whose heartbeat you can hear and who you can feel all over your skin, even you haven’t barely touched.

Kara goes for the bag from the terrace, which she left there before the incident and reaches for the Tupperware that she has brought with her. Kara hands it’s to Lena, who looks confused.

“It’s actually yours. Your tiramisu is in it. I saw it in the kitchen yesterday, when I flew by later. You slept on the couch and I ... uh, I have a thing for tiramisu. I thought it might be for me and therefore ... I took it with me.” Kara stutters and Lena grin is genuine. 

Kara hastily continues. “But I haven’t finished everything. I still left plenty. You should try it yourself, it’s so delicious!“ 

Kara is not ashamed that she stammered in front of Lena as Supergirl. She made Lena laugh, her whole face is beaming and Kara is getting very warm.

Now, Lena stumbles over her words herself. „Oh, you were--...y- you have been here yesterday?“

Kara nods.

“I was wondering if the tiramisu got suddenly any legs. But now it’s clear. Well, I fell asleep early yesterday. I was pretty exhausted. I am pleased, that you took the dessert with you.“

You did it especially for me, Kara thinks, but says nothing. Better Lena can’t remember, otherwise it would be pretty embarrassing for both of them. Lena was drunk. Some people behave like this, when they drunk, she has seen it before, so it has nothing to do with herself. Lena would have snuggled up to anyone else in her condition as well. It meant nothing, she tells herself and tears herself out of her thoughts.

„So, what do you say? Do we share the rest?“

„Of Course,“ Lena replies and smiles.

Both eat the tiramisu and Kara also nibbles on the sponge cake that Lena has offered her. Lena looks like she’s trying not to grin. She watches Kara as she literally devours her dessert. She can’t help it, it’s too delicious.

„You remind me a little of Kara Danvers.“

Kara freezes and chokes. She coughs after a crumbs gets stuck in her throat. She tenses and looks carefully in her direction. Is that a trick? Does Lena know?

“What do you mean?” She asks, a little uncertain. She is almost afraid to look into Lena’s eyes, but when she does, she looks into open, cheerful eyes, without a hint of maleficent, but of piercing green.

“Have you never seen Kara eat? Her appetite comes close to yours. I don’t know how you too do this. I just look at the tiramisu and it sticks to my hips.“

Only now does Kara realize that she has holding her breath and she breathes out with relief. Lena wasn’t like that. She can trust Lena. And Lena has a killer body, she is certainly aware of that.

“Kara Danvers loves potstickers,” she says, because she doesn’t know what else to answer.

„Yes! That’s exactly what I mean. She loves stuffed dumplings and look at her figure. It’s alien. And her hair is too. Mostly she wears it in a ponytail but her hair is a dream. She can promote any shampoo.“

Kara looks at Lena in disbelief. The brunette looks at a distant point and seems absent. As if she were just expressing her thoughts out loud. Thoughts about Kara and her look. Kara waits quietly, almost hoping for more.

„I apologize. It is not proper to rave about another woman. I don’t know what got into me. Kara is a friend. At least I hope so. I really like her a lot. She is a sweetheart.“

„Yeah, she’s pretty cool,“ Kara replies.

„You are pretty cool too.“

That’s true. Kara enjoys the rest of the tiramisu. She licks the spoon clean. Satisfied, she lets herself fall into the comfortable couch. It is so tasty.

Kara moans. 

Immediately she notices the sensual sound that has escaped her from sheer enjoyment. At 100 decibels, it seems to echo through the living area. The big bang must have been just as loud. Lena next to her freezes in the same second. The moment seems to drag on for an eternity and they both look away tense. Kara feels Lena tremble next to her. A brief shudder goes through her body. It must be the tiramisu, which is too cold. People are so vulnerable. But Kara knows better and so she concentrates hard on the painting on the opposite wall.

“Is that Van Gogh? I heard he cut off his own ear.“

Lena clears her throat.

„The painting? Oh no, that’s not Van Gogh. It is from an artist I know. She only recently graduated with an art degree. She’s from Metropolis. It was a present, when I left. The painting shows the body of a naked woman. You just have to take a closer look to see it.“

Kara recognizes at the moment and her face starts to go red. Change of subject!

„Miss Luthor, ...“

„Lena, please.“

„Lena, will you be working from Cat Co tomorrow again?“

„Yes. L-Corp is currently being combed through and the security system is being further expanded. It will make everyday work a little more difficult for my employees. On the other hand, it should absolutely not be possible in the future that there is danger there. I am currently developing a highly developed system with the IT students. It won’t be able to get hacked.“

„That sounds promising. But please don’t forget that it’s not just L-Corp that has opponents. Lena Luthor herself also poses a threat to many.“

„I am aware of that,“ Lena replies and sighs.

„I didn’t mean to worry you. I just wish that you to take care of yourself,“ Kara says, brushing imaginary dust off her suit. This signals that it is time for her to leave.

„Then, I can fulfill your wish,“ Lena replies and smiles. It shows her dimples and Kara returns that smile automatically. Then she gets up.

„Do I also have a wish?“ Lena asks and gets up, too. She looks Supergirl straight in the eye. 

„Now, that I know about your weakness,“ she adds.

Kara frowns, that kryptonite is her weakness, Lena certainly already knew.

“Tiramisu is your weakness,” Lena recalls.

Kara smiles and then gets serious as she answers her question. “Of course, Lena. What do you wish?“

„Please come back soon. I’ll always have my fridge filled with sweets for you.“

“You don’t have to lure me. No need. I would be happy to fly over to you and check on you. I’ll fly around your building again, do a check-up. Do not worry. I am near you.“

Lena is relieved and nods.

„I wish you a good night, Lena.“

Lena takes a step towards her. They are face to face. Lena looks into her eyes for a long time before she knowingly reaches for her suit at the top of the neckline. She gathers the fabric in her hand and pulls Kara close with it. Kara lets it happen, she finds herself immobile. Lena’s gaze falls on her lips and Kara holds her breath in anticipation of what will happen. Lena slowly lowers her head, but before her lips find their target, she turns her head slightly. Her kiss finds Kara’s cheek.

„Thank you Supergirl, Good night,“ she whispers on her cheek and only then does she let go of Kara.

Kara’s knees wobble and she tries not to show. Dazed, she walks towards the glass door and flies quickly away without turning around.

She flies and flies and only after a while she realizes that she has flown to her favorite place. High in the sky, as far as the atmosphere allows. During the day, she can let the sun tickle her there and refuel her superpowers. But in the evening, when she sees space, then she feels close to her home planet Krypton. It’s quiet up there and she has a breathtaking view of the earth. Where Lena is.

Supergirl flies down quickly. Back to Lena’s penthouse. She makes sure that the security alarm is turned on. She scans the streets for any unusual vehicles or people nearby. Everything seems normal and quite.

She takes a look into the window front of her penthouse. The lights go out and a faint light shines through the curtains from Lena’s bedroom. She sees through with her X-ray vision. Just to be sure, she tells herself that everything is okay with Lena.

Lena is sitting upright in her bed. The legs already under the covers. Her long brown hair, which was previously tied tightly in a braid from her face, falls now softly down her shoulder. She wears pajamas with little gold stars on them. Lena looks almost childlike and beautiful. She takes a small picture frame from her bedside tables and runs her finger over the picture. Kara looks at it curiously.

It’s a picture from a newspaper article. It shows Supergirl. It is the first article that Cat Grant has personally written about her.

„Good night, Supergirl,“ Lena whispers before putting the picture back in its place next to her bed and turning off the light.

Thousands of thoughts and feelings suddenly burst through Kara. They bundle inside her and floods her heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tank you for your kudos. It means a lot.  
> Sorry again for grammar mistakes, i hope i will get better soon :-)
> 
> Karo

_Miss Luthor,_   
_please come to see me at L Corp’s laboratory. It’s urgent._

_Jess_

  
Plus several missed calls from Jess.

Lena puts her cell phone back on the nightstand and closes her eyes briefly, before she gets up with a jerk. That sounded indeed urgent. Her assistant would only write in an absolute emergency a private message to her cell phone. They usually communicate through the companies messenger. Jess would never turn to her with such a request, unless it was absolutely necessary. 

Jess is the main contact for the NCPD, while the cops combed through the building, looking for a hazard, there must have something caused trouble, Lena suspects.

She tries several times to reach Jess, while standing in front of her closet. Lena decides to wear a classic black pantsuit combine with a white blouse, against one of her skirts. She loves her pencil skirts, despite the limited mobility. It gives her a sense of power, not just in business relationships, but outside of them, it makes her feel sexy. But for today she is better off wearing pants.

Jess doesn’t pick up the phone. Lena dials her driver, she’ll be in the lab in twenty minutes at most anyway.

She jumps out of the limo and rushes into the empty building. L Corp won’t reopen until a few days, after the NCPD clears it. In the entrance hall, there are some foreign gadgets and utensils, most likely owned by NCPD, whose people went about their work here. Nobody can be seen, but it confirms Lena’s suspicions.

In the elevator, she dials the button for the basement. She likes to come down to her laboratory, research and fine-tune the work she started, but rarely has time to continue. It has always been a hobby of hers, to research and understand something, to influence, create new things an to experiment. It was a world of invention of its own and it was her world. You do that, when only having a few friends or no one at all. In her youth, she did almost nothing else. She was a nerd. Lex was the same. And it felt good to be involved in something, to start something new. But she couldn’t share the joy of it with anyone. Lex maybe, but that was different. She hopes, she will make friends in National City. She wants Kara’s friendship more than anything. That automatically makes her think of Supergirl.

Without sounding too cocky, she’s sure that Supergirl is interested in her. The way she looked at Lena, that speaks volumes. She took the kiss with feigned innocent and yet, full of expectation. Lena lost courage at the last moment and chose her cheek. With any other, she would have taken what she wanted. But with Supergirl it’s different. The kiss on the cheek spoke for itself anyway. Supergirl’s definitely felt something, her knees wobbled, before she flew away. 

It was a perfect start for what’s to come. Just wait, Lena is sure that she will seduce Supergirl slowly but steadily. The thought of having Supergirl under her, running her hands over her muscular body, arouses Lena in seconds, it was almost humiliating and at the same time hot. What will she find under the suit? When she undresses Supergirl? She bets, that the woman of steel surprises with a soft feminine side. It’s obvious, if you just look. You can quickly become distracted by the awe of having a superhero in front of you. But Lena took a closer look. For one, Supergirl has soft hands. You’d think spending the day fighting villains, fire, and explosives, brings a certain roughness with it. But Supergirl is soft. 

Supergirl has healthy, shiny hair. No wonder that she shows it and doesn’t hide it under a headgear, like Batwoman. Despite her strength, Supergirl has feminine curves. The suit shows her perfect figure and the ‚S‘ on her chest clearly stands out in certain places. Supergirl wears a short skirt and hot overknees boots. Doesn’t this outfit scream to be seduced? She’s just challenging it.

Deep in thoughts, Lena doesn’t realizes in time, that something is wrong down here. She can’t exactly say what’s different, just a sense. Also, the chair is lying on the floor. That‘s odd. The elevator door closes behind her and the elevator leaves. Her alarm bells go off and she thinks about using the stairwell to get out of here, when she notices Jess lying on the floor.

Her assistant is tied up and does not move. „Jess!“ Lena rushes to her. „Jess, can you hear me?“ She kneels in front of her and feels for her pulse. Thank god, she’s alive. Lena looks around. What happened here?

Out of nowhere, a heavy object hits her on the temple and suddenly everything goes black.

When she comes to herself, she is lying on the floor next to Jess, whose position has not changed. Her assistant is unconscious but does not appear to have any external injuries. Lena lifts her head and notices that her hands are tied behind her back. Crap. She feels wet on her cheek, judging by the pain, it is blood.

She can’t move, because her legs are also tied with a rope. Lena realises, there isn’t nobody here anymore at the lab. She listens, but everything is quiet, except for a ticking noise. As she looks down her body, she notices with horror, an explosives belt, that has put around her body. The amount of explosives is enough to blow up the entire building. The process of explosion can be seen in red numbers. 8 minutes and 43 seconds to go. Lena panics and calls for Jess, as she tries to get out her hands from the firm rope. But neither does she get the rope loose, nor does Jess wake up next to her.

With her tied feet, she clumsily crawls across the lab floor and turns her back when she reaches her goal. She tries to rub the rope, which is tied at her hands, with the help of the corner of the brick stove. The surface is rough and could do like a file. 6 minutes 52 seconds. She rubs and rubs and feels how the rope loosens a little. With fresh adrenaline and new hope, she rubs on. Seconds seem like hours, in which the rope slowly loosens. Suddenly it’s done, the rope falls off and her hands are free. She breathes a sigh of relief. There is no time for the rope on her feet, immediately she turns her attention to the bomb.

Lena studies the explosives belt and looks for the buckle for the opening. In her head she goes through everything she knows about homemade bombs before acting too quickly. Lex taught her most of it, and he was a good teacher. She carefully goes over her knowledge, and studies every detail.Then she loses all her courage. A second bomb is attached to the breech. It has a remote ignition. As soon as this is opened, it also explodes. The countdown no longer matters, the bomb will go off. The realization hits her with one blow. 

It will go off.

With no hope, Lena sinks to the floor and lets her head fall against the wall. A tear of disappointment rolls down her cheek. Soon it will all be over. She will die alone, together with her assistant, but Jess doesn’t move, at least she doesn’t have to face death.

Lena avoids looking at the display, not wanting to know, how much time left. Instead, she imagines Supergirl. Her smile and how she would look in front of Lena, shining like the sun.  
This is how Lena will remember her, no matter where she goes. Blonde hair, sexy figure and those deep blue eyes. Now, she can admit to herself that she has a soft spot for Supergirl, since the moment she first laid her eyes on her. She holds onto this image, while she waits for her end to come. Supergirl looks worried, she should smile in her mind. And then Supergirl reaches for her, lifts her in her arms and carries her away. Lena is confused, but gives in to this daydream and suddenly they fly. They are no longer in the building and Supergirl is talking to her.

“Lena, I need you. Talk to me, please.“

This is real. Her heroine came for her rescue. Lena’s heart speeds up. But none of it helps. She can’t save Lena. She can’t free her from the explosives belt.

“Supergirl, I can’t take the belt off, there’s a second bomb that will go off prematurely. It’s over.“

They fly higher and higher up the sky and Lena knows what she’s up to. The bomb with her, should explode in the air, so that it cannot cause any harm below.

„No,“ Supergirl shouts. Quite the heroine, who never gives up. Fights to the last breath. Lena is waiting for the end that will come any second.

„Trust me,“ she shouts again to her and lets go of Lena, and she falls.

Lena falls and at the same time, hears the explosion of the bomb.

She survives as keep falling. Supergirl took her belt off at the exact moment when she dropped Lena. Gravity put her out of danger at the moment of the explosion. That was smart. Nevertheless, Lena is now sailing towards the ground. She sincerely hopes, Supergirl will survive.

Strong arms catches her and Lena is safe.

„Lena, everything will be fine.“

Lena clings to her arms and presses hard on her. Like a lifeline. Slowly she realizes, that the danger is over and Lena believes her words.

They fly back in silence, but instead of dropping them on the ground, they fly on. The L Corp building passes next to them and Lena’s penthouse appears next. But they also fly by there. She will certainly bring Lena directly to CatCo. Kara will be concerned about why she has, not shown up for work, yet.

More slowly, they fly in front of a building that Lena has seen thousands of times but has never entered. Amazed, Lena notices the huge open windows on the upper floors, which Supergirl skilfully flies through. She’s been here several times, Lena thinks. They land on the floor, but since Lena’s feet are still tied, Supergirl holds her in her arms and carries her through the building.

Lena looks around curiously and is stunned to see the hustle and bustle here.  
A young man rushes towards Supergirl, but she stops him with her gaze before he can start speaking.

“Not now Winn. I’ll take Miss Luthor into the treatment room.” The young man nods and throws a look at Lena, which she cannot read, he turns on his heel.

What kind of facility is this? Lena recognizes huge monitors, indicators and lights. What is being monitored here?

Supergirl brings her to a spacious room with cupboards and other utensils that are used for treatment. There is a kind of treatment chair by the window. It’s a mixture of a single bed and a dentist’s chair, and looks funny, as if it came straight out of a spaceship. Supergirl puts Lena gently there and Lena is surprised how soft it feels on her back.

Forcefully, she is freed from her bonds on her feet. Supergirl almost looks angry before her expression changes.

The woman of steel gazes down worriedly. “Lena, how are you?” She brushes slowly a strand of hair from Lena’s face and places it behind her ear. At the point where it hurts, she carefully runs over it.

„You saved my life,“ Lena replies and grabs the hand, that has just stroked her hair so gently before it is out of reach. Lena looked death in the eye, she needs closeness and Supergirl and best of all kisses.

Supergirl remains undecided, but she lets it happen and Lena stubbornly holds onto her hand.

„How did you know that I was in danger?“ Lena asks gently, less as a question than as a statement. As if there is a bond between them. Supergirl just knows. Lena feels close to her and starts gently stroking the hand, she is holding with her other hand.

The blonde stays still and Lena slowly strokes each knuckle, gently following the lines there.

Silence.

„I was thinking of you so hard, did you feel that?“ Lena looks up at her hopefully.

Supergirl closes her eyes for a brief moment and looks away. She struggles, as her eyes look back at her.

“Lena,” is all she says and Lena doesn’t bother. Leaves the question open.

“Where are we?” , she asks instead and before Supergirl answers, the door opens.  
  
Alex Danvers, Kara’s sister walks in and Lena is so perplexed that she lets go of Supergirl’s hand, a few seconds too late. Judging by the irritated look of the redhead, she has already seen the intimate gesture.

Supergirl clears her throat. “Miss Luthor, you already know Alex Danvers. She is a doctor, and will take care of you. You have a open wound on your head and your wrist looks injured.“

„Doctor? I thought you were from the FBI. ” Lena looks under stern look, at Alex Danvers.

“I’ve got my skills,” Alex answers vaguely. I bet, Lena thinks. Ever since she saw the woman for the first time, she has suspected that her job was just a cover.

Supergirl clears her throat again and turns to Alex. „I’ll see, if I can take a lead on the perpetrators.“ Alex nods.

„And Jess,“ Lena recalls. „My assistant is there, she was passed out,“ she adds in a rush.

„Don’t worry, Lena, I’ll take care of her,“ Supergirl reassures her and walks to the door. There she turns around again and takes one last look to them and is gone.

“What kind of building is this? I don’t assume that this is your own doctor’s room? ”Lena asks while Alex Danvers examines her.

“I practice here. Hold still a moment. The wound on your temple needs stitches. It’s a miracle to me, you sitting here so lively.“

„It’s probably the adrenaline,“ Lena says unsure.

Alex Danvers doesn’t reply and prepares her instruments. She puts on disposable gloves before disinfecting the area on Lena’s temple. She gently cleans the wound. It stings a little, but Lena keeps still. As she attaches the needle, Lena winces before it is used.

„Afraid of needles?“ Alex Danvers raises her eyebrow in amusement. „It’s just a tiny needle, two or three stitches, and then it’s over.“

Lena grits her teeth. “Bad experience,” she says unconvincingly. She hates needles. But the redhead is skillful and gentle at the same time and as announced, the stitches are over within a few minutes. Her intelligent eyes do not reveal, what she thinks about Lena. When they first met, she was openly suspicious. Lena knows from Kara, the two are close. So she automatically trusts the redhead. She won’t trick Lena. Whatever the facility is, Lena would like to be part of the secret society and not on the outside.

When the treatment is over, Alex Danvers takes off the gloves and tosses them away, she breaks the silence.

„Now, we’re going to take a look at your wrists, please show me.“

Lena does as ordered and holds out both hands. Alex feels them, turns it a few times in her hands before announces.

“A few light bruises and abrasions. A bandage is not necessary. It heals faster by the fresh air.“

„May I call you Dr. Danvers?” Lena asks. She means it nice, like a little joke, but a shadow appears on the woman’s face. Surely, there was a Dr. Danvers in their family circle. Lena regrets her question, even if she had no idea about it. 

“There is nothing wrong with Alex Danvers. So thank you very much, Miss Danvers,“ she pushes, smiling, so that it doesn’t sound too awkward.

“You’re welcome, Miss Luthor. Slow down a little for the next few days. If you need pain medication, I can prescribe something for you.“

„That won’t be necessary, thank you again.“ Lena starts to get up.

„Not so fast. Stay here a moment. Take a rest. I have an appointment now, but Supergirl will bring you back afterwards.“

„Supergirl?“ Lena immediately leans back in the chair. Happy.

Her beautiful heroine will have to explain, to which building she brought Lena.

\- ***

Kara returns to the DEO building and hurries up the steps. Once at the top, she enters the gallery, whose spacious area serves as a meeting point. Kara immediately winces at the stern look she receives from her sister. She goes straight to her and builds up in front of her. Hands on her hips.

„Kara, are you out of your mind?“ Why did you bring Miss Luthor here? Why not to a hospital? ” Alex is upset about it.

“I know, it wasn’t ideal. I was scarred and only thinking about her health. I was pretty worried,“ she defends her actions.

Alex sighs, but seems to understand.

“How is she?” Kara asks worriedly.

“She will be good. There is no permanent damage. She is currently recovering in the treatment room. But you’ll have to come up with an excuse. I don’t want her to walk out of here, with her curious eyes and let her know, what we’re doing here.“

Kara nods. „I can think of something.“

“Just carry her out of here as being Supergirl, change your Outfit. Her gaze will stick to you in such a way, that she won’t notice anything else around her.“

Kara turns deep red. „What do you mean by that?“

“Miss Luthor has a huge crush on Supergirl. It’s ridiculous and utterly amusing. You should have seen her look, when I mentioned Supergirl. She got big red heart shaped eyes.“ Alex laughs, clearly amused.

Kara doesn’t think that’s funny at all. The opposite, is the case. She has a serious interest in whether Alex’s words are true. Does Lena really like Supergirl? Secretly, she asked herself that too. Earlier in the treatment room, what was that? Kara has stopped breathing. A shiver ran deep through her body. Hmm, maybe it’s just admiration for Supergirl? And yes, the brunette likes to flirt, but she also flirts with Kara. It’s just more playful with Kara. Lena obviously loves to embarrass Kara and it amuses her, how quickly she can do it. She watches Kara while doing, and left her becoming even more insecure. And while doing, she has that sexy half smile. But it is not serious. It’s a game, Lena said that herself.

A huge Crush sounds serious. 

Lena is not just anyone and she is by no means a wallflower. She is confident, beautiful, and attractive. And with Supergirl, she becomes very gentle, even insecure, and gives her that sexy, sensual look.

How often does she want to turn a blind eye to that?

„Do you really think so?“ She hast to know. Almost hopes so.

Kara’s question surprises Alex. She stares at Kara for a moment before a sudden realization shows on her face.

„Oh my god! ... Oh my god, I don’t believe it.“

Kara doesn’t understand anything anymore.

„What?“

„Don’t what me. You have to know, Kara.--.. Oh my god, typical, you have no idea?!“

Kara is getting annoyed. As usual, her sister found something out, before Kara has. It has always been like that. Alex was just a little bit smarter, than she is. So what? She has super powers after all. A small threatening look and Alex throws her hands up and gives up.

“Okay, I’ll open your eyes, Sis. Lena Luthor likes Supergirl and Kara Danvers likes Lena Luthor,“ she looks satisfied with her knowledge.

Kara doesn’t know what to do first. Bend her head in shame, push up her glasses in embarrassment or bite her lip thoughtfully. A frown? So she kind of does everything at the same time.

Only, has she forgotten, that her sister knows her well and Kara has even more confirmed Alex, with this action.

„Kara. Am I right?“ She sounds worried now, almost understanding, and that makes it even more real for Kara. Much more real, as if her sister had just continued to amuse herself about it. And suddenly it’s serious.

„Like you said, I have no idea,“ she replies honestly. At least admit this.

Alex thinks about it. “Normally, I would advise you, to talk to her, to be honest. Find out what you are feeling. But since this is Lena Luthor ...,“ she trails of, doesn’t say, what Kara knows anyway. A Luthor cannot be trusted. Never tell her that you are Supergirl.

“Can I at least tell her about the DEO? I trust Lena with it.“

„Kara, the DEO is a secret unit. Nobody should know that it exists. Nobody should know that we are fighting aliens and that Supergirl is working with us. If Lena would learn, how many dangerous aliens are really in town, her views would be confirmed. That could have consequences. That would also directed against Supergirl.“

“Lena doesn’t think so, she accepts aliens. And it’s not always evil aliens that we fight against. We fight against everything criminal. And at the scene earlier of the crime, nothing spoke for aliens at all. They were clearly people who wanted to kill Lena.“

“It occurs to me. While you were gone, we could find out about the bomber.“

Kara’s eyes widen. „Who was it?“ She asks impatiently.“

“His name is Xander Roberts. He only started at L-Corp a few months ago. Most likely, he only applied there to initiate the attack. That was planned well in advance. First he sends the bomb threat as a distraction, so the L Corp building has to evacuated. Then, he tinkers his bomb there in peace. The actual bomb that was intended for Lena from the start.“

„Jess, her assistant said, she was overwhelmed by a man who looked vaguely familiar. He forced her to send the message to Lena. Afterwards she doesn’t remember anything.“

Alex nods. „That makes sense.“

„I’ll get this guy,“ Kara replies.

“That doesn’t help. He was just a middleman. We cannot testify that he built the bomb. His papers are forged. He is originally from Brazil. Also, he was in Arkham a number of times before coming to National City.“

Kara puts one and one together.

„There is the prison where Lex Luthor is held in custody.“ Kara states with concern. 

„He must have received the order from Lex Luthor, to kill his sister.“ Kara’s heart turns cold. How can she explain this to Lena? How does it feel, if your brother wants to get you out of the way? And Lena tries so hard to do good.

„Lex is behind it?“ Kara freezes, when she notices Lena’s voice.

Startled, she and her sister look around at the same time to Lena Luthor, who emerges from her hiding place behind the pillar.

How long did she listen there and how much did she overheard?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> here is the next chapter. I hope you like it  
> :-)
> 
> Karo

“He is able to built such a bomb. The trick with the second Igniter was awesome. I guess, I’m a shame to took his place at L Corp.” Lena sounds annoyed, she speaks more to herself as she slowly gets closer.

„Lena ...“, Kara begins and stops when green eyes flicker. The vulnerable shimmer disappears quickly. Kara is not sure, whether it was there at all. Dominant eyes punish her.

„Kara. What a surprise to see you in this mysterious building. Did you know, it’s a secret house?” Lena lifts her chin up.

Kara realizes, her secret is safe.

She ignores Lena’s attitude and the sarcasm behind her words. The dark-haired woman barely holds up her cool manner and Kara can see right through it. Lena’s lips tremble and betray her, the sight pains Kara deep in her heart. She can understand that her friend is insecure and wants to find out what is going on. There is absolutely nothing wrong with that. She takes a deep breath and rushes to Lena, throws her arms around her and gives her a bear hug, one, only Kara can give.

“Lena, I came as soon as Alex wrote me what happened. You must have been terrified. An explosives belt ... I don’t know what ... I’m so glad nothing worse happened to you. So happy.“

Lena’s body is stiff like a board. Lena always needs a moment, before she can let herself fall into the embrace. It makes Kara sad every time, because she doesn’t assume, that Lena has had many hugs in her life so far. After a moment, her body relaxes. Kara repeats her words, whispers them in Lena’s ear and she feels how Lena surrenders and leans into the embrace and how much they both need it.

Lena is the first to break away from, just a little, to look Kara into her eyes, questioningly.

„Kara, where are we?“

„DEO. Department of Extranormal Operations. It’s a government agency, mainly to fight aliens, but also other villains.“ The truth falls easily from her lips.

Lena drops her arms, dazed and the wheels turn in her head. The corners of her mouth twitch, as Alex approaches.

“The unit is kept secret and the operations takes place in the background. It’s better that way. The alien population doesn’t need any more bad press. We protect the earth, it includes all citizens.“

Lena crosses her arms over her chest. “Of course, I heard about it. Until this day, I thought it was a myth. On the other hand, it was clear to me that you are not an FBI agent. The way you holster your pistol. No offense, but it’s out of this world.“

Kara smiles, especially when she sees Alex’s expression. Her sister doesn’t seem to be sure whether it was intended as a complement or not. Alex is pretty particular about her outfit at the DEO. She can carry 5 heavy weapons at once, so she has no problem with that. Which of course, looks a bit odd on her belt, if not overdressed. She won’t tell Alex though, her sister thinks it’s pretty cool. She leaves the further conversation to the two women.

Alex tells Lena only a little about her work, but Lena quickly lures her out of her reserve. One look over her shoulder at the displays and monitors and Lena asks specific questions and makes comments. She is familiar with the technology and it doesn’t take long for the two, to delve into it. Kara watches how her sister gets proud and how her chest swells, when Lena Luthor shows her appreciation. Lena has a sharp mind and she is a genius. She also explains a few things, but she seems to be using a strange secret language, because Kara only understands greek. However, it leads to a lively conversation between the two of them. Kara, on the other hand, doesn’t know the technology and all the other stuff here. She is the muscle in this unit, not the head. Kara pulls back a little, leans against one of the desks and watches.

Lena looks good. Her pants suit is wrinkled, her blouse is dirty and the sleeves are torn. On her pale face is a ugly reddened wound, that Alex sewed and Kara looks at it with concern, and yet, there is something breathtaking about the sight. She has straightened her hairstyle, tied back. Kara gets carried away. This woman drives her crazy, because she has these thoughts about her, that torment her and want to surface. 

Lena, who was lying in her arms with her dress half open, the tender kiss on the cheek, the smug look that she gets every time Kara blushes and then, like this morning, so vulnerable, so open. What Kara feels in this moment and thinks, is threaten to burst in her head, if she doesn’t give in, to process it. 

Lena is sexy, at least that she will admit. And oh god, the Supergirl side in her, wants to show Lena, what the sight of her does to her. And what she is able to do to her. She can satisfy Lena in every possible way and more. Horrified, she closes her eyes, as if the thoughts could disappear if do so. As if she could chase away the wild feelings. But they are there, in color, available at any time, tempting and lying in wait. Shit.

She is ashamed. Lena is her friend, she shouldn’t have such thoughts. Lena experienced terrible things today. And yet, she stands there with straight shoulders in an upright position, as if she had never been forcibly tied up on the floor, forced to her knees. How can Kara stand here and look at her hungrily. She almost couldn’t save Lena, it was close. If she just thinks about it, she feels the rage, she wants to hit those responsible and do revenge instead of justice. The anger that overcomes her, terrifies her. She wants to be Lena’s protective shield, the thought of losing her makes her going crazy.

Lena Luthor likes Supergirl and Kara Danvers likes Lena Luthor, her sister’s words echo through her head. But under no circumstances will she play her supergirl card. If Lena finds out, that her heroine is her clumsy, awkward reporter friend, it would be a disaster. Better, she never does give in to her feelings. She definitely has to retire as Supergirl. Especially today. Lena needs Kara Danvers more than anything and Lena’s safety and well-being is the most important thing.

Kara makes up her mind. She will take care of Lena as her friend. She won’t leave Lena alone today. She knows, the brunette will say no, but she also knows that she is afraid, rightly so and Kara will not tolerate anything else, than yes. It digs at her heart, when she thinks, how much Lena trembled today and how fast her heart was beating. Kara was seriously afraid, Lena would have a heart attack. Humans are so fragile. She wants to be the best friend she could ever be for the beautiful DEO.

„I’ll take you home with me,“ Kara says and two surprised faces turn to look at her. She didn’t want to say it out loud, but now that she’s done it, that’s exactly what she should do. She repeats her words, this time a little louder with a strong voice.

“I’ll take you home with me, Lena. You had a awful experience today, you shouldn’t be alone. And you are still in danger, so stay with me. You can rest there and I can look after your wound. I’ll take care of you and give you everything you need.” Yes, she can make announcements. Lena seems to notice that too.

“Kara, darling. I’m flattered and it sounds tempting. But I don’t stay overnight with friends. I’m not a teenager anymore, who does sleepovers and I have the best security system in town, ” it sounds weak to Kara’s ears.

“It’s not up for discussion. So do you come willingly or do I have to force you?“ 

Kara holds her hand out to her, questioningly what it will be. She is serious.

And Lena reaches for it, just like that. She seems surprised herself. There is a expression on her face, that Kara cannot interpret. Lena seems no longer as confident as Kara is used to.

The drive to her apartment was mostly silent. Lena wanted to call her driver and go to her penthouse in advance to pick up a few things and her company laptop, but Kara won’t hear it. The lesser people knew, where Lena was, the better and she would not allow Lena to work. Alex gave her some painkillers and ordered rest. They drove with a taxi and Lena held small talk with the taxi driver while Kara considered what she could do good to her guest. Her fridge is full of junk food, but she had an idea. She still had a packet of alphabet soup, not the healthiest one, but it warms and fills you up.

When Kara put a plate in front of Lena and gave her the spoon, Lena looked amused. „Seriously?“, she asked, „Who still has alphabet soup these days?“ But Kara did not respond. She sat down with her own plate next to her on the couch, as they watched the film `Mulan`. She wanted it to be comfortable for Lena and not push her to talk. Just be around and make her feel like she wasn’t alone. 

While Kara was eating her soup, she glanced at Lena a few times and saw that Lena collected a few S letters on her plate before she devoured them with delight.

When she put away the empty plates, she cleared her throat for a moment before telling Lena, she can shower at any time and should use everything she needs. She lay out a T-shirt for her to sleep in, her old sports shirt from her time at university that she loves. It’s a bit longer than the others she has and she can’t offer Lena pajama pants. She only sleeps in shirts herself and doesn’t have any. Later, after they both had their turns in the bathroom, there was a little discussion between them as Lena refused to sleep in her bed while Kara would take the couch. But Lena quickly realized that she couldn’t win this fight. The Blonde had the better arguments. Lena is her guest, she is injured and Kara takes it for granted that she should get the more comfortable bed. Neither of them objected that it is big enough to share together.

In the end, Lena slumped on the couch, exhausted, while they were watching another Disney movie before bed. Kara didn’t have the heart to wake Lena, to send her to the more comfortable bed. She was snuggled up at the end of the couch, her legs stretched out towards Kara, and she slept peacefully. Kara put the blanket over her and looked at her porcelain-like face for a moment. It is pure beauty. Her features are soft in sleep and without the familiar strong lipstick she seemed so much softer, approachable. Kara swallowed hard. Still, she was afraid to reach out, she tore herself away from the sight, sighed and turned off the TV on the way to her bed. The thoughts echoed there for a long time, but at some point she fell asleep while listening to Lena’s steady heartbeat, which slowly lulled her to sleep.

Kara wakes up from a nightmare. She couldn’t save Lena, her heart was racing while she woke up from sleep and looked around in panic.

“Kara, everything is fine. You had a nightmare.“

Lena’s voice! She is here, she is alive. Kara grabs the hand that Lena has gently placed on her arm and squeezes, almost too hard, while she tries to calm down.

“You kept calling my name. It’s all good, Kara. I’m here. ”Lena sounds concerned.

“Oh Lena, I couldn’t save you. There was quicksand everywhere. You reached out for me and I couldn’t reach you. I wasn’t strong enough, even though, I tried everything possible. There was an invisible wall that I couldn’t break through. I had to watch as more and more of you disappeared while you called for me.” Kara rushes the words out. It was horrible, the panic and the helplessness that she felt. She can’t stand it.

Lena sits on the edge of the bed and brushes her hair back from her face.“ That sounds like a nightmare. It’s okay now, it was just a dream. I’m here.“ She squeezes her hand and Kara lets herself fall against Lena’s body, her head lands on her shoulder and her lips almost touch Lena’s neck. After a moment, Lena puts both arms around her and Kara wishes that Lena never let go. Her body shakes and the floodgates open. Hot tears run down her cheeks that she can’t stop. It is too much. She is probably acting like a giant baby, but these nightmares always does something to her.

Kara doesn’t know how long they stay like that, Lena is silent while she holds Kara, but it must have gotten late by now. She feels tired, her eyes have become heavy from crying.

„Please stay here,“ Kara whispers and taps on the open space next to her. Alex never lets her alone after a nightmare. 

Lena freezes and she stops breathing. Kara can’t look her in the eye from her angle and so she waits patiently, while she has to sniffle. After a moment, the hand begins to stroke her again and Kara feels Lena nodding. She whispers into her hair before pressing a gentle kiss there. „I’m not going anywhere,“ and she pulls Kara even closer.

Kara is unable to fall asleep despite the tiredness she feels. Her body tingles everywhere. Lena is lying next to her, an her arm rests protectively over Kara, as if she is the one who needs protection and comfort, not the other way around. Lena was a little stiff at first, as if she didn’t know how to cuddle, but she soon fell asleep, her breathing is steady and deep now.

It was definitely different when she snuggles up to Alex. Completely different, when Alex comforts her. Her body has never felt hotter, it really glows with heat.

Kara can’t get her thoughts under control, not when the reason is so close to her. That has to stop. When she hears a siren in the distance, she is almost happy. It’s the best excuse ever. Carefully she lifts her arm and sneaks out of the bed. She listens, her friend breathes calmly. Kara opens the window, changes into her hero outfit and disappears relieved into the night sky.

  
\- ***

Lena sleeps restlessly. She is not used to lying in a bed with someone, without having sex. Falling asleep there, staying the night and definitely not familiar, putting her arm around someone. It’s intimate, uncomfortable, and against everything the way she usually handles it. But she does it for Kara and Lena is not surprised that Kara is the kind of person who likes to cuddle.

At first, she was so tense, she thought, she would never find sleep. All she could think of were Kara Danver’s boobs. The swelling, which she could feel on her arm and her freshly washed hair that she couldn’t resist sniffing with the tip of her nose. But Kara didn’t seem to mind. She snuggled up even closer with her back to Lena and hold the arm that Lena put around her tightly to her chest and snuggled into her. She made herself comfortable and the movements that she created and the parts of the body that touched each other, made Lena, who was totally turned on, almost come.

At some point, Lena only concentrated on the pleasant even feeling, while Kara caressed her arm, there was nothing sexual about it. It felt nice and she slowly relaxed and soon after that, fell asleep. But now she is awake again. Something woke her up, something familiar. She can’t feel Kara next to her, her arm probably fell asleep again. Oh god, should she ever tell anyone, that she fell asleep, while spooning Kara Danvers, she would never here the end of it.

She remembers, what felt so familiar, the unmistakable breeze whenever Supergirl is on her way. She opens her eyes wide, as the silhouette of Supergirl climbs through the window.

What does Supergirl want here? Why is she sneaking into Kara Danvers‘ apartment in the middle of the night? Lena frowns and a thought goes through her head, so absurd and painful and yet the only logical explanation. All of a sudden she’s wide awake and where the hell is Kara? Lena switches on the bedside lamp next to her. Supergirl flinches, caught and still, it’s not what it looks like. They both look at each other with a slight shock and each seem unspoken to be preoccupied with their own running thoughts.

„Supergirl,“ she breaks the silence.

„Miss Luthor,“ Supergirl greets her awkward.

„Lena, please,“ everything else feels silly.

„Lena.“

“Supergirl. I don’t know where Kara is.“ That was still the question of all questions. The place next to her is cold, not a bit warm anymore, very different from the heat that came from Kara during the night. She is definitely not here.

„Kara? Exactly, um Kara. So she was called--... b-by Miss Grant.. to her job. Quite an important thing. Assault on a gas station. I caught the bandits, they were pretty lame. Kara is doing the interview with the owner. She also asked me to check on you, Miss Luthor. I-I mean Lena. You shouldn’t be alone. And here I am.“

Lena doesn’t understand why Kara would get up in the middle of the night because of an idiotic gas station robbery, but she doesn’t think about it any further. She wasn’t here, but Supergirl was, who strangely seems completely lost. Lena has never heard such a stammer from her, it sounds vaguely familiar to her. She literally stumbled upon her own words. And on her cheeks is a slight blush. She also, clearly took a look at Lena’s shirt, her eyes lingered on Lena’s bare arms for a moment. Lena remembers, that Supergirl has never seen her like this before, in her shirt, without make-up, with her hair loose ... in bed. Lena is not blind, it clearly has an effect on Supergirl and suddenly she realizes, she is not wearing a bra. Goose bumps cover her body and her nipples become painfully awake, she is aroused. No wonder she gets turned on, after so much physical closeness.

But why does Supergirl almost have an painfully expression on her face? Doesn’t she not know, that she can have Lena. Now.

And what if Supergirl misunderstood the situation. She’s in Kara’s bed after all. Logically, Supergirl has to assume that she has something going on with Kara. Oh God!  
  
“Supergirl. Kara and me. We don’t, you know.“

„You don’t?“ 

She seems to be recovering a little from her shock.

„No. Even if it might look like.“

“Indeed, It does look like that. For sure? Why shouldn’t you?“ Oh, Supergirl seems more jealous than she thought. But to the question. Of course, Lena is sure. Ha, she definitely would knew, if she had slept with Kara Danvers, which she totally have done, if Kara had given a signal.

„First one, the obvious--“

„That would be?“, Supergirl interrupts her hastily. Definitely jealous.

“Kara is straight. As far as I can tell. She has never kissed a woman before.“

„And just because, one haven’t done something, one will be judged straight away.“

“Judged, it’s a little bit to much. Don’t you think? It’s a statement. Why should you deny yourself something that you desire?“ 

That makes Supergirl drop her shoulders and she ducks her head a little. 

What is it? That Supergirl denies herself? She does wonder, if it’s Lena herself.

„Supergirl, I haven’t had a chance to thank you properly.“ Lena throws the covers from her, swings her bare legs out of bed and gets up. Slowly, she approaches her nervous, oh so beautiful heroine. She looks like an angel, her long blonde frame glitters in the moonlight which shines through the window. A scared angel, but Lena cannot be considerate, she has chatted enough now and she knows exactly what this is about. Besides, she almost hasn’t survived the day and now she wants to get what she needs most of all.

She stops in front of Supergirl and with a movement of her head, she tosses her hair back. Then, she places both hands on Supergirl’s arms, one on the left, the other on the right and feels the muscles under her fingers.

„How did you know I was in danger today?“ Lena challenges.

“Why didn’t you use the watch I gave you, Lena? I see you’re wearing it.“

“I thought it was over. You couldn’t stop the bomb.“

„But I always find a way.“ Lena nods gratefully and smiles a little.

„How did you know?“ Lena presses.

Supergirl swallows, Lena watches her throat as she cokes down a knot, before answering.

„Kara Danvers, told me, you didn’t show up for work, she was worried.“

Lena laughs. Kara? Kara saved her once again by sending Supergirl to help. Lena feels pleasantly warm at this thought. Kara definitely deserves more flowers and other things. But it doesn’t answer the whole question.

„How did you find me?“ She looks deep into the blue eyes.

„I followed the sound of your heartbeat, I couldn’t overhear it.“

“You followed my heartbeat? You can make it out?“

„Yes.“ It’s the scariest and most wonderful thing Lena ever heard.

„How is my heartbeat now?“ She can feel her heart racing, more with every blink of an eye.

„It’s beating hard,“ Supergirl admits. 

Lena licks her lips and Supergirl’s eyes follow the movement of her tongue. Lena leans forward and stands a little on her tiptoe. More is not possible. She wonders if she felt the hint of her lips on hers. She wants Supergirl, to take the final step, touching her lips first.

„Let my heart shake,“ Lena whispers.

Supergirl is on her. Her lips collide.

Supergirl doesn’t kiss gently. The kiss is lively, knowing and firmly, but by no means rough. It’s like everything Supergirl does and Lena is more than happy with it. Supergirl’s hand, is in her hair, while the other found her back, it‘s possessive. And although, Lena doesn’t have the upper hand, she feels powerful. Supergirl presses her tongue eagerly into her mouth and Lena opens her lips and let her take what the blonde needs. She will give her everything. Her knees go weak and wobble, but Supergirl holds her tight with ease. Lena runs her hands over arms she desires so much, up her neck, over her cheeks, into her hair and all the way back. The kiss becomes more intense, more eager. Lena makes a lustful sound that vibrates against Supergirl’s lips and suddenly her feet are pulled of the floor and she finds herself completely in Supergirl’s arms. The blonde responds with a noise that sounds like a growl and sends a pile of flood directly between her legs. She carries Lena to the bed and lets her fall against the pillows and then she stops in front of her.

Both stare at each other with lust and Lena opens her legs just slightly, only a little, but the movement is there, while she looks deep in Supergirl’s eyes under lowered gaze. She seems hypnotized, but does not move. Lena holds out her hand to her, she can’t wait any longer, she is excited. She wants to feel those full lips on hers again. Wants free Supergirl from her suit and tear off her own shirt from her heated body.

„I ... I can’t,“ Supergirl says while shaking. 

Lena doesn’t understand.

„It’s okay. Come to me,“ Lena says encouragingly with more power in her voice than she suddenly feels. The outstretched hand in the air becomes heavy.

Supergirl seems torn, she looks pale. Panics overwhelms Lena.

“Supergirl, please. Please don’t stop kissing me.” God, it sounds pleading, even to her own ears. 

Supergirl looks guilty at her. Her posture look helpless. Lena’s confidence continues to sink and her heart gets cold. Supergirl looks at her like it’s final, before lowering her eyes.

„I’m so sorry, Lena.“ And then she turns around and is up and away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I have a new beta :-)  
> Many many thanks to itsAlliebitheway  
> I am so greatful to have her. She helps me with my errors and the english grammar. She also writes supercorp and has an awesome new story out, you should go and ceck it out. Maybe you know her already ;-)  
> In time, i will go back and update the previous chapters, in case you want to read them again :-)
> 
> Now on with the story. I hope you like it. Let me know if you want to

I don't manage to insert the link above, so here it is :-) [itsAlliebitheway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsAlliebitheway/pseuds/itsAlliebitheway)

  
“Jess, although I am glad to see you. Are you sure you should be working so soon?“

“Don’t worry, Miss Luthor, it is agreed with my doctor. It’s all right. The two days off were okay, but I feel better, when I can do my job. You understand that for sure, Miss Luthor.“ She glances a stern look at Lena, who was also deeply buried in work, when Jess entered.

„Alright, but at the slightest sign of dizziness, headache or nausea, I want you to go home immediately.“

“Of course, Miss Luthor. I have the test results on this thing, you asked me to do.“ Jess walks to her desk and puts down a well-worn brown leather briefcase.

Memories come to the surface, but she quickly blinks them away.

“Thank you, Jess. Did Miss Danvers contact you about the interview?“

“No, Miss Luthor. Should I call Miss Danvers and have the appointment confirmed?“

“Not necessary. Miss Danvers would cancel otherwise. I’ll be working from my lab later. I don’t want to be disturbed there. Please only if you must.“

„Alright, Miss Luthor.“

“Thanks Jess. And, it is probably unnecessary for me to mention it, but this thing is top secret“, Lena says while pointing to the brown leather folder.

„Of course, Miss Luthor.“

„Okay, let’s get to work then.“

„Have a nice day, Miss Luthor.“

Lena gives her attention to the folder on her desk, whose aura she feels heavily in the air. With the pen she is holding in her hand, she opens the cover as if she is afraid of touching the binder with her fingers. Lex’s familiar handwriting immediately catches her eye:

_A study of kryptonite and its effects._

Later in her lab, she works on the invention that came to her mind yesterday. The values from the notes confirmed her guess, it is possible. She is excited and soon she will be holding her personal little tool in her hands.

It was ridiculously easy. She made green kryptonite, deciphered it weeks ago, out of curiosity, out of the fun of temptation, to see if she is even capable of it, she never intended to use it. It was a challenge. She knows, this is a deadly weapon against Supergirl and her only weakness. She wanted to carefully tell Supergirl about it. It might help her in a battle. Rouge aliens kept appearing and could be stopped with the help of kryptonite. Lena could build a weapon for Supergirl, she would be able to use in battle. She has several ideas about this. For example, kryptonite could be used as a spray or as a pistol bullet. She wanted to finish some research before offering something to Supergirl. The blonde has absolutely no reason to be suspicious. Lena would never give it out of her hands, and nobody knows about it and it is stored in her high-security safe in the lab. After the DEO reopened the L-Corp building to its employees, there was no need to worry.

But now things are different between them.

After Supergirl rejected her two days ago, time has passed by in a blur. First, she returned to her penthouse devastated. Brooding over whether she did something wrong, misinterpreted the signals. Lena felt insecure and doubtful. Self-doubts came back, which she last felt in her childhood from people, who were supposed to love her. It was anything but pleasant. But she’ll be okay again. She can handle disappointments and rejections, it was nothing new to her. It has made her stronger in the past. Supergirl gets a free ticket, everyone can kick once at Lena. She didn’t think about the feeling of humiliation when Supergirl left her in bed. She thought about the kiss. The blonde did not act lightly, she would never have let herself be carried away to this kiss, if there weren’t any feelings. Not Supergirl.

She changed clothes and went back to her office that was given permission to reopen. She threw herself into work, that left behind, because of the bomb threat. She’s been doing damage control and studying the sales numbers, which have brought her a little bit of a loss. At lunchtime, she was hoping Kara Danvers would call to pick her up for dinner. Her smile would bring some sun to her dark thoughts. It was an unspoken regular date that they spent most of their lunch breaks together. Kara Danvers who was always ready for her, to tear her out of her workaholic mode and to show her what life outside has to offer. But she did not answer. So, Lena left her a voice mail and she stumbled a little over her words as pictures of the previous night passed before her inner eye: Kara Danvers, nestled against her body, the closeness and warmth she left behind.

„Hey ... Kara ... I ... um .. it’s lunchtime. Do you have plans? We could meet at Noonan’s, as usual. Or if you still have time ... Cordova Street 20, corner 15 has opened a new restaurant, there I want you. - I mean go with you... invite you. Anyway, please get in touch, Kara.“

And the answer came after a few minutes: _„Sorry Lena, I’m swamped with work.“_

Dejected, Lena read the message. It was Kara, who always said how important lunch was, no matter how much work there was. She reminded Lena to eat regularly, to take the time for it. Food was very important in Kara‘s life, the woman definitely had an extraordinary appetite.

 _„Then maybe tomorrow?“_ She wrote hopefully and as a: _„Maybe, but better not rely on it,_ “ came the answer, Lena put down the cell phone disappointed. There was no _„how are you“_ , nothing that would make Lena smile.

Kara was clearly avoiding her. Did she notice that Lena’s thoughts were far more than friendly, when they shared a bed. Was that why she fled at night? Lena would give Kara some time, but it still hurt. It hurt in a different way and yet it struck the same place in her heart like the latest encounter with Supergirl.

When she get home to her penthouse late in the evening, a dark cloud is already hanging over her. Before she kicks her high heels off her aching feet, she grabs the whiskey, that is stored on her sideboard. The golden liquid runs down her throat, burns there, and runs immediately through her body. For a moment it gives her a fake feeling of warmth, she is longing for. And when she sees a movement on her terrace and recognizes Supergirl, this warmth gives her a spark of hope.

„Supergirl,“ the glass doors are closed, but she knows Supergirl can hear her anyway. She hastily put the glass aside, to open the door for her.

Supergirl floats a little above the floor, heroic, both hands on her hips and she barely manages to look Lena in the eye. Lena’s hope immediately sinks.

„I came to speak to you, Lena.“

„Don’t you wanna come in for that?“, Lena replies coolly, she definitely will not make it easy for her and she will not let herself get dumped.

„Of course,“ Supergirl says, landing on the floor.

Lena takes her glass, pouring herself more, while Supergirl follows her deeper into the living area.

„I suppose, there is no point in offering you a drink?“

„Thanks. Alcohol has no effect on me, I am immune to it.“

„And to feelings?“ Lena swallows the liquid without grimacing. Drowns her own feelings with it.

„What?“ Supergirl asks, eyes wide. 

They stare at each other. Lena gets lost on the sight of her and her eyes fall on the lips, which she know now, how soft they feel. Those lips, had eagerly sucked her tongue into her mouth, had teased her. She tore herself away.

„Why do you want to speak to me?“ Lena replies and stares into the space of the room. She thinks about the feeling she felt, when Supergirl left her, aroused, vulnerable. She lets out a deep breath and when she opens her eyes, Supergirl looks away apologetically. The blonde crosses her arms over her chest and takes a deep breath as well. She doesn’t look like she is going to finish what shea had started in Kara Danver’s bed. Lena finds her way back into her cool mask.

“I came to apologize, for my behavior. I got carried away, that was wrong. No romantic feelings should arise between us. I have an assignment in this city. I help people in danger and fight against crime. Of course I will continue to take care of your safety until those responsible for the bombing are caught and I will check on you regularly. And I beg you, to use the watch if you should be in danger. I hope you see it the same way? A friendship between us, a good stable relationship between a Luthor and a Super, is what we need in National City. I can leave the romantic feelings behind, it’s already forgotten. How about you Lena, can you shake off these feelings and forget them ... for the good of the city?“

Lena is hurt, more than she thought before Supergirl even started talking. Has she already forgotten? It is all Lena can think of. That statement hurts her more than anything. But by no means, she shows that. Her face slips into a mask. She is Lena Luthor for a reason.

She laughs in amusement. „Romantic feelings?“ She grabs the whiskey again, swallows the golden liquid down, without even blinking. She feels the effect, her brain, her emotions become dull and distant. She feels numb.

She steppes up to Supergirl, looks her amused in the eyes, while she puts both hands on the upper arms of the blonde.

„It’s nothing more than sex,“ she begins and Supergirl automatically takes a step back, but Lena stays with her.

„W .. what do you mean?“

“What I want from you. Romantic feelings sound a little exaggerated. Who wouldn’t want to know, what it feels to be taken by Supergirl. It has to be a life changing experience. All the muscles and the power, you surely know how to use them better than in a fight.” Lena runs her hands a little over her muscles, a fake smile on her face, before she continues, her voice hoarse, tempting and yet cold. “Of course I would return the favor. I would unwrap you from this suit like you were a precious Christmas present. Then I would worship your naked body and suck and lick until you scream my name. And when my face comes out from between your thighs, shiny from your cum, I would use my fingers. How many does it take to get Supergirl going? Is it two or three? Or is it even a whole fist that-“

Supergirl grabs her hands and pushes her violently away from her. Her eyes are wide open and she is breathing heavily. Anger and sadness swim in them and maybe she is a little turned on, but Lena doesn’t believe it, her face is boiling red with anger.

“That was mean, Lena. I have come to offer you my friendship, to apologize for my mistake. But as I see, it was never about-“ Lena hears the words Supergirl speaks only distantly, she doesn’t want to hear. Doesn’t want to hear about mistakes, as Supergirl called it. She withdraw inwardly, so as not to feel any more pain. The whole thing is a farce to her. 

„... and that’s why it is better if we deal with each other professionally from now on. I will provide another agent from the DEO for your protection.“ That makes Lena stand up a little and take notice. She won’t see Supergirl anymore?

For a moment she wants to kneel in front of the blonde and tell her the truth. How badly it got her. That she, Lena Luthor, billionaire, CEO of a world-leading company with thousands of employees, has more than a crush on her. She has deep feelings for Supergirl. She wants to beg for her love.

Instead, she just stares into the distance, lets Supergirl say what she has to say, and waits for it to be over. At some point the blonde falls silent. Lena resigns. It is over.

„That would be all then?“ She asks, almost bored. She urgently needs to be alone and lick her wounds. Supergirl swallows hard. „If you have nothing to say about it,“ it sounds hurt and anxious.

„Goodbye Supergirl,” Lena replies and manages one last time to look her straight in the eye.

„Goodbye Lena.“

\- ***

  
The bar is packed with aliens and humans, as usual around the end of the day. It’s loud and sticky and Kara lets herself fall into the familiar corner of her regular booth. Maggie does the same and sits next to Kara.

„You’re two are not serious. Why do I always have to take care of the drinks?“ Alex complains, but is already on her way while mutters to herself. Maggie waits and watches her girlfriend ordering their drinks, before she turns her head quickly to Kara. She looks, as if she is about to burst with curiosity.

„Spit it out, Baby K. What did Miss Luthor do this time? Did she attacked you while you were sleeping, did she hit on you and stole your innocent soul. Or what’s the fuss about?“

„Don’t call me that, and why do you come up with that?“ Kara replies with a snort. She wants to talk, but she doesn’t want to blurt it straight out. This time, Maggie is right to the point, only with the slightly difference, that it was exactly the other way around, which Kara is painfully aware of.

“Because you took Miss Luthor home. Because you made the SOS Love emergency call and your sister jumped up hysterically. Now I want to know all the dirty details,“ Maggie replies with a grin. Why is she always so blunt? Normally it is annoying but today it’s an advantage. Kara doesn’t want to beat around the bush. She needs help, she’s pretty much a mess. It’s never been that bad. She no longer trusts her own mind and she wants to open up to someone.

Alex comes back with the drinks and saves her from answering, for now. „A beer for you my dear, one for me and soda with secret shot for my sister, but please don’t drink too much of it, I hate to remember the last time, you did.“

„Don’t worry, Alex,“ Kara replies, taking a long sip despite her words. She doesn’t plan to get drunk, the stuff was indeed too intoxicating for her. She just wants to drink a little, as people did when their lives were in pieces. The drink gets into her bloodstream and little by little her cramped muscles relax. Her thoughts and knots in her brain loosen too. She doesn’t just see red anymore. She sees something through the fog. 

And there she sees Lena: Businesswoman, brilliant, cool and scary, wearing a expensive Armani suit, her hair strictly out of her face and her lips in a blood red lipstick, which she wants to lick off. Her alabaster face focused and so very beautiful. And when Lena sees Kara, she immediately drops the pen, stops typing, pays her full attention, as if Kara were the most important thing in the world. Her face starts to glow, she smiles and it shows her dimples. Her beautiful green eyes sparkle with joy.

And this woman comforts Kara, puts her strong arms around her, even if she was attacked that day. Her body, which at first seems awkward, soon, presses closer to her, fits perfectly with her own, like a second skin and she smells so good and she is there for Kara.

And this woman’s heart beats faster, twice as fast, when she comes to her when being Supergirl. Then a fire flared up in her eyes and Kara was immediately in danger. Green eyes that wandered over her body, threw lustful glances at her arms, longingly glances to her lips. Kara was drawn to it. Now she knows, that she cannot resist, she almost took Lena. Just the thought, that she wanted it while being Kara an not Supergirl was holding her back. That it’s not fair to Lena. But it’s also not fair to Kara herself.

And she thinks of the horror, the pain she caused in that beautiful face when she left Lena in Kara’s bed. And she thinks of the words Lena said. Her voice cold, close to her ear. These words, should hurt her and they did and still, part of her wanted the words to come true. But Lena’s face has been twisted in pain and her heart had been beating irregularly, breaking.

Kara is overwhelmed with thoughts and feelings and so, she tells them everything. She tells them what happened between Lena and her. It’s good to talk about it. Every now and then she sips her drink, but she doesn’t need any courage, she has long been in the flow of speech. She talks about the guilt she feels, because she could not resist while being Supergirl. The kiss. That she thought, she could save the whole thing, and fly back to Lena to offer her friendship instead. When it ends at some point, she feels a million times lighter. Alex looks at her sympathetically and takes her into her arms, like she always does and it’s the best feeling in the world, this safety. No matter what Kara does, no matter what will be, Alex is always there for her. She says that everything will be okay, that they will find a solution, and Kara is reassured. She believes her. Alex is always right.

Then she looks at Maggie, who is unusually quiet. Maybe it’s worse than she thought. Maggie looks at her worried, but she doesn’t comment.

„What do you think?“ she asks almost scary.

“I had no idea it was that serious. You’re in love with this woman,” Maggie answers simply.

Kar Zor El is in love with Lena Luthor. The impossible has happened.

She puts her head in her hands, desperate. “And Lena only has eyes for Supergirl. I have to tell Lena who I am. I have to tell her the truth.” Her heart beats quickly at these words.

„You’re Supergirl, Kara,“ replies Maggie. “Don’t develop any schizophrenic complex. If Lena Luthor is in love with Supergirl, she is automatically in love with Kara Danvers.“

That sounds too good to be true. „I should tell her,“ she repeats again, hoping for confirmation.

„Kara, there is something else I have to tell you.“ Her sisters sounds serious. 

Kara raises her head in alarm. „What do you have to tell me, Alex?“

She collects herself a little, puts both hands on the table and then crosses them before she speaks.

„While L-Corp was combed through, regarding the bomb threat, the explosives sensors came on.“ Since Alex doesn’t continue speaking, Kara frowns. “I thought no bomb was found. The bomb was attached to Lena’s body.“

“It was. But our sensors do not only work with explosives, they have another function. They are programmed to respond to kryptonite as well. And when we used them in Lena’s laboratory, the sensors clearly came on.“

“Yes, because the bomb was there. There must have still been explosive particles in the air that the device noticed. Lena has assured me, that she has given all of the kryptonite that was left in the building from Lex over to Supergirl. I remember the conversation distinctly.” At that time, there was still skepticism in the air between the two. Luthor versus Super.

“The sensors are able to detect the amount of explosives and they can also differentiate between kryptonite and explosives. I’m sorry, Kara. I know you trust Lena and I understand why you like her so much. The situation is muddled, anyway. She definitely has kryptonite stored in her company. It’s in a high security safe that we weren’t able to break into.“

Kara has to admit that this is causing her stomach twist. It’s Supergirl’s only weakness and Lena lied to her. She thought that they had gotten closer, the emotional chaos left behind. They wanted to work together, not against each other.

„Before you reveal yourself to her, you should first find out what she’s going to do with it,“ advises Alex.

Tomorrow is the interview with Lena Luthor as Kara Danvers as a reporter, it goes through her head. It will be private, they made sure of that and it will be at Lena’s Place.

Kara knows what to do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the next chapter translated, with the help of itsAlliebitheway for which I am very grateful. Enjoy :-)

With a pounding heart, Kara Danvers enters the private apartment of Lena Luthor. It’s the first time she uses the official entrance to the building. Once there, she is greeted by a security committee. Swanky musclemen take her handbag, search it and ask her pointless questions. Of course, she doesn’t have a bomb with her. No, not even a knife. After what feels like an eternity, she is waved through and enters Lena’s penthouse.

Lena, who notices her arrival, stands sideways by the window in a dark blue suit, she holds a glass in both hands and slowly turns to face her. Under the blazer, she wears a black buttoned-up shirt. Her long dark hair is combed back from her face over the shoulders, where it falls down her back. She looks stylish, confident and sexy. Kara feels magically drawn to her, but the security stops her again. A woman with a heavy bulletproof vest approaches her and signals her to stop. Kara puts one leg next to the other and extends her arms while she is being felt. The stranger’s hands wander over her body.

„I’m sorry for the procedure, Kara. I have installed a new security system and this is a part of it“, Lena says, while her eyes follow with a sharp look the movement of the woman’s hands. They touch its way from her legs up to her thighs. Lena hastily empties her glass and turns away.

„No problem. I’m glad you take your safety seriously,” Kara replies, but she swallows as soon as Lena turns to put her glass down. She didn’t choose the DEO as a security company like Kara recommended. The DEO is not involved here.

When the search is over, she meets Lena’s outstretched arms.

„Hi. I’ve missed you.“

“Hi. I’m sorry I canceled. We will postpone it. I would love for lunch to try the new place, you talked about.“

„Of course, Kara,“ Lena replies and lets go of her, before Kara can even let herself fall into the embrace. 

„Would you like a tour first, or do you want to start right away?“

  
„First a tour, please,“ Kara replies, grinning sheepishly. She almost forgot, that she never has been here as Kara. She makes some comments about the impressive size of the apartment before following her hostess. She didn’t realize how huge this penthouse is and how many rooms it has. There is even a own fitness room. Now, she also has the opportunity to take a quiet look at the furnishings. She is not surprised, that it is kept mostly classic and elegant. There are only a few private things to look at and it completely reflects the image of its owner. When Kara notices the painting of the naked woman on the way back, she walks past it a little embarrassed.

Lena doesn’t show her all the rooms. For example the bedroom, which Kara knows where to find, since she risked a look, while being Supergirl. The private bathroom was neither a part of the tour, nor the last room at the end of the hall. She wants to shove down her glasses for a moment and use her x-ray vision, but Lena flashes past her and Kara has no chance to check the room unnoticed.

It’s not like that, she trusts Lena. Only this kryptonite thing steers something heavy in her stomach. Kara cannot tolerate the dark-haired woman having any in her possession. The question is, what she wants with it and why she owns ii anyway. It’s deadly to Supergirl. So what does she want with it? Kara should find out the cause as soon as possible.

„How about we do it here?“ Lena points to the couch and Kara’s thoughts suddenly wander in a completely different direction. There is nothing she can do about, other than turning bright red.

“What?” Kara croaks. She must have misheard.

“The interview, Kara. That’s why you’re here. Would you like to do it on the couch? We are comfortable there.“

„Sure.. of course.. Let’s do it there,“ embarrassed, she reaches into her pocket and looks for her notepad and the recording device. She grins a little stupidly as she triumphantly holds both in her hands.

„Perfect,“ Lena says and winks at her. „For after the interview, I organized snacks, so that we can refresh our strength.“

„That sounds great,“ Kara replies.

Lena hands her a glass filled with water and mint leaves in it, which she sips gratefully. She feels heated and slightly off track. Nervously, she opens her notebook and takes the pen out of its holder.

Lena has chosen the place opposite her on a leather armchair. She has crossed her legs and her hands are folded in her lap. She fixates Kara, waits for it to begin and gives her an encouraging smile.

Kara swallows, „Okay, let’s start then. Remember, the idea behind is, that it will be a private interview. The readers wants to get to know something more than the the woman with the name Luthor. Are you ready?“

Lena nods. „I’m ready. Do your worst.“

Kara puts her dictation device openly on the table and starts recording. She opens the interview with her first question.

“Lena Luthor, you recently moved from Metropolis to National City. Have you settled in well in the new city so far?“

„Yes absolutely. The city has a lot to offer and I’m excited to see all the sights. Unfortunately, I spend way too much time behind my desk. So far, I’ve mainly known the streets around my company building.“

Lena holds her head a little crooked and Kara smiles, the beginning was done.

“Luthor Corp is a family business. You decided to rename it into L Corp, to publicly distance yourself from your family. There were incidents on the opening day. The people still felt threatened by the new name. How did you feel about it?“

“Luthor doesn’t exactly stand for trust and truth. I understand the skepticism as long as it is not directed against my life. I ask no more, than not to judge me by my last name and to give me a chance. I am just a woman who is trying to make herself a name outside of her family. I’m business-oriented and our product sales are stronger than ever. The numbers tell me that the majority of people don’t seem to have a problem. That’s what I’m concentrating on.“

„What are you working on at the moment? You announced, that you are advancing a revolutionary discovery in cancer research. Can you already reveal something about it?“

“I don’t want to stir up hope yet. What i can say, it’s about cell division. Cell division is one of the most important processes in the organism. Unfortunately, our body also divides diseased cells, which is a fatal error in our system. It makes diseases like cancer incurable. Our research is about fixing this error in our organism. We wrote a program for the body, that we want to implant. It is currently still in the test phase.“

“It could cure cancer? Lena, that’s fantastic.“ Kara says euphoric.

“It would not cure the cancer itself, but it would stop the sick cells from dividing and therefore the cancer from growing. There are more things to consider. We are only at the beginning and still have only a few results.“

Lena is brilliant, but she always hold back about the wonderful things she does. Kara makes a few notes, she will emphasize this matter. Then she bites her lower lip. The next question is tricky, but Cat Grant, who rarely interferes in her interviews, insisted this time.

“Your brother is locked up in the maximum security prison and has been sentenced for life. Are you in contact with him? Are you visiting him?“

Lena blinks confused, but the answer follows immediately. “He tried to get me out of the way. I will hardly show up to chat. L Corp is in my possession. He should know when he has lost.“

„Aren’t you worried about your safety?“

“I am not helpless. I can defend myself and I have powerful people who protect me.“

“Is Supergirl one of them? You two have been seen together in public several times. How is your relationship with each other?“

“She saved my life, not just once. She is impressive,“ Lena replies, but her face hardens.

„Am I hearing a cold undertone here?“ Kara asks carefully.

“She’s an alien who decided to put on a cape and protect the city from crime as a heroine. That’s very noble of her. And I am deeply grateful for her ... But said between us two, Kara..“ She points to the recording device and Kara turns it off, puzzled. „Supergirl is not as fair and flawless as she always pretend to be.“

„What do you mean by that, Lena?“ Kara feels alarmed.

“I had an argument with her. I can’t tell you too much, as it’s private. But don’t get too emotionally involved with her. She quickly changes her minds whenever she needs to. I will no longer consider her real, only as the woman of steel with the cape. I will no longer maintain personal relationships with her.“

“But you could work together and do good together,” Kara replies, perplexed and almost automatically. That hit her. She tries not to show the shock these words has caused. She ignores her feelings that stirs inside her, she has to push them aside. She has wanted that. That Lena forgets her feelings for Supergirl. She is here as a reporter and as Kara, so she has to be professional and continue the interview. She can think about it later and talk to Lena again and try to save this relationship. 

She stares at her notes and hastily chooses a question, that she has written down beforehand and turns on the recording device.

“You dress yourself classic and elegant. What does Lena Luthor wear privately? Are there sneakers to be found in your closet?“

“When it comes to clothes, I’m pretty peculiar. I’m not sure, if I have sneakers, we can check it later,” Lena replies and laughs a little.

Kara returns her smile.

“Some of our readers are female. Can you tell us your secret: How do you manage to survive successfully in this business, in a male domain?“

„Cleverness and now and then a short skirt may help,“ Lena jokes for a moment and then continues. “Seriously, I own the company. My word counts and I always have the last one.“

That is so Lena. Kara hides her smile this time. As she looks at her next question, her heart beats faster.

“Of course, readers would like to find out more about Lena Luthor’s private life. So, i have to ask. Is there someone in your life? Are you single or has the place in your heart already been taken?” Kara risks an innocent look as she tinks, that she would like to take this place in Lena’s heart herself.

Lena doesn’t answer immediately and Kara’s is dying to now the answer. She cares more than anything else.

„Indeed, the question is a very private one. But if the readers must know about.“ Lena straightens herself, before she continues to speak. „My heart will be full of love, if I am accepted in this city and the friendship I have already made here, continues to grow.“ Lena looks her directly in the eyes, one of those intense looks, that throw Kara completely off track. Her answer is clear. So Kara smiles happily and feels suddenly very warm.

“It’s a nice close for the interview. I think we are good,“ Kara says. 

„Oh, it was my pleasure,“ Lena replies. She seems surprised, it’s already over.

„Thank you, Lena.“

“Nothing to thank for. It gave me pleasure. I will do it again, anytime.“ Lena stands up, „Well, then let the cozy part begin.“

Kara steps onto the roof terrace, which size she notice for the first time in daylight. Flowers and plants decorate the place. The view from up here is grand, but Kara’s gaze falls on the set table, which is decorated with delicious snacks that make her mouth water.

She reaches for a potsticker, that she secretly wants to put into her mouth, but all of a sudden she is seized with dizziness. Confused, she looks around, to see if there is any threat. But she only sees Lena, who comes to her, beaming.

„Now that you’ve asked so many questions, it’s only fair, if I have a few myself,“ she comes closer and looks deep into her eyes.

Is Lena flirting with her? Kara can’t tell. But before she can answer Lena, another wave of dizziness hits her and for a moment everything goes black before her eyes. She starts to sweat. Suddenly something is very wrong with her. 

She has to get out of here.

“Lena, I uh.. I’m sorry, but I have to go. Cat wants to print the interview as soon as possible and I have to summarize it before.“

Lena’s face goes blank and pales.

„I thought after the interview we would spend time together, the last few days you were hardly reachable.“

„I really can’t now. I’m sorry.“ Kara turns quickly away as she fights against nausea.

“You really can’t wait to go...and to keep on avoiding me.... Kara.. if I had known, that this night would change everything and ruin our friendship. I would never have crossed the line, I would never have touched you and ... and..“

Kara looks at Lena bewildered, while her heart is beating fast. Lena stutters. What does she want to tell her? But then, everything is spinning before and she has to close her eyes for a moment.

„Kara!? Is everything alright with you?“ Lena rushes to her and holds her tight. „You almost fell.“

„I suddenly feel dizzy,“ she admits, as it gets more intense.

„Come along. You should lie down for a moment.“ Lena leads her inside.

„Lena, something is wrong, my body runs hot. I feel strange.“

Dimly, she notices that Lena is supporting her and leading her through the glass door, which brings her directly to Lena’s bedroom. She helps Kara lie down. And all at once, she lies in Lena’s bed, it smells so good and she feels overwhelmed with several emotions. The beautiful CEO looks at her with concern and touches her forehead to feel the temperature. Then she leaves the room for a moment and Kara feels the sweat running from her forehead. She’s never been sick before, it feels awful. But Lena hurries back and gently puts a cool washcloth on her forehead. For a moment it is getting better and she tries a shy smile, but than a new wave of nausea hit her.

“Kara, darling, what is wrong with you? You’re scaring me.“

Kara pulls on the collar of her shirt, she feels like she is suffocating.

„I’m burning Lena,“ and then everything turns black again and she remains enveloped in darkness.

\- ***

  
Lena is full of panic. With the washcloth she cools Kara’s forehead, which is literally burning. She has a fever. But why all of a sudden, where is this coming from? She was just fine, moments before. Her condition is far from normal. An allergic shock, she guesses. Lena can’t help her. She needs to get help, quickly. She has to press the button from the watch and call Supergirl for help. She can fly Kara to a hospital, where she can be treated. Lena hesitates for a moment, she has laid out the device on her terrace. The particles are in the air. Damn. She doesn’t know exactly what impact it will have on Supergirl, if she lands on her balcony, but in the worst case scenario, it will affect her skills. 

Lena only wanted to achieve, that the blonde actually stays away from her. That she gets sick and feels miserable, if she should enter Lena’s balcony without asking. Of course, she removed the killing consistency of the kryptonite and according to her calculations and Lex’s test results, it’s uncomfortable, but by no means dangerous. It was more than childish, but she wanted so desperately power over Supergirl. Maybe, she wanted to hurt her a little bit too. She never thought, that she would be the one to call out to her. Now, she feels awful and ashamed.

Kara groans underneath her and Lena doesn’t hesitate any longer, determined, she presses the ‚S‘ symbol of her watch.

Supergirl doesn’t come. Lena has pressed the panic button, she should come if Lena is in danger. That’s what she told her, even promised. Supergirl doesn’t come. She doesn’t come.

She tries not to think about the pain that overtakes her. Supergirl is no longer interested in Lena, she acts indifferent towards her.

Kara pulls her out of her thoughts, she suffers a seizure and groans all of a sudden. She seems to be screaming, but the sounds are swallowed up.

„Kara, darling, please hold on. I’ll call an ambulance.“ She wants to get up and hurry for her cell phone, but Kara’s hand is holding her. She grabs her tighter than should be possible in her state. And she never lets go.

„Lena!...No... Oh god Lena--“

“I’m here Kara, tell me what you need. I’ll call the ambulance.“

„No!.. Lena...,“ Kara squirms and tenses up. Her pupils move violently under her closed eyelids. She wants to say something to Lena, she keeps desperately calling her name in sheer panic.

“Kara, I’m here. I’m with you. Everything will be fine.” Lena says reassuringly, while she brushes the damp hair from Kara’s face. Once more she brings with her free hand the cool washcloth to her forehead, while to her other hand, Kara holds on for dear life. 

To see Kara like that is horrible. Tears come to her eyes, roll down her cheeks and fall onto Kara’s shirt. The blonde doesn’t seem to be aware anymore, that Lena is here. And that’s why Lena takes her face in her hands and kisses her forehead, dearly, as if she could free the blonde from her condition. She holds the heated face in her hands and presses it against her own. „I’m here,“ she whispers.

„Lena ... I ..come ... Lena ...“, the blonde moves her hands. She reaches for her shirt, it looks like she’s about to open the collar, but she spasms again and her hands are shaking.

„I’ll help you,“ Lena unbuttons the shirt for her, so that the blonde can breathe better and out of desperation, just so that she does something. A solid material appears underneath. What is Kara wearing underneath? No wonder she is sweating. Lena opens the shirt. She pops a couple of the top buttons. She opens them one by one, and then she sees it.

Familiar colors mix together into an ‚S‘ in front of her eyes. In disbelief, she wipes the tears from her eyes and blinks away the blurred image. But the suit she is familiar with, is clearly there and the beloved ‚S‘ stares at her.

Lena looks into Kara’s face in shock.

She lets go of the shirt as if she had burned herself on it and staggers a little backwards due to the rapid movement. She almost falls off the bed, but she holds on to the bedpost. She’s still staring, stunned.

Reality forms the words in her head and then they hit her like a truck.

Kara Danvers is Supergirl


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the kudos and comments. It made me very happy :-)  
> And a big thank you to my beta itsAlliebitheway!!  
> Karo

Lena is stunned, while she is looking at the familiar face. Slowly, the truth reaches her mind and she realizes. She recognizes and it makes her wonder, how could she ever be fooled by glasses and a ponytail? Obviously she’s not the genius, she always thought she is. Her emotions must have clouded her mind. She feels like an idiot. This woman made her one.

But how could she not thought of two different people in her head at the same time? And that leads her to more problems.

For now, she has to put aside the consequences of the truth. Kara groans, her condition is clearly caused by something and of course ..., it is because of the particles from the device, she designed for Supergirl and she is now reacting to.

Lena frees herself from the hand that is holding her and ignores the fact, that Kara continues to call her name. She rushes out onto the terrace and pulls the device out of the tub plant. A small air diffuser with the essence of her research on kryptonite. Careless she throws it over the balcony railing. She does not watch her work sailing down the ground. The important thing is, that the devise is gone. It wasn’t her best invention, but still, it worked. Without wasting another thought, she rushes back to Kara.

  
Lena sits down on the edge of the bed and leans forward a little. „Kara, you will be better soon. Everything is fine, it’s over.” 

How long will it take for her to come back to her senses? She studies Kara’s face and her stomach is twisting. A small crinkle has formed between the blonde‘s eyebrows. It’s the same spot she has seen on Supergirl, whenever she worries. Apparently, Lena didn’t want to see it. She looks at the inviting full lips and at the half-open blouse. _Kara is Supergirl,_ she tells herself again. And besides the shock she feels, she feels hurt. Kara may have good reasons to keep her identity a secret. Lena can understand, that a Luthor certainly does not belong to the circle of insiders, but she cannot do anything about the fact that it hurts to be lied to. Lena is not just anyone! She got close to Supergirl. Kara got close to her.

She will come to terms with what happened later. Now, it is time to consider what she will do with this discovery and with the knowledge she gains from it. Lena looks into the beautiful face and makes a decision. 

But before she does so, she allows herself what she burns for. She steals what she longs for. A memory, that she can keep deep in her heart, before things will get different between them from now on.

She presses her lips gently to the blonde’s soft one. She lingers for a moment, before increasing the pressure and opening her mouth a little. She gives all her feelings into this pressure and melts with it. She almost has the impression that the heavenly lips are moving beneath her own, which cannot be. Lena does not allow herself more and slowly she withdraws. With her finger she gently brushes away the lipstick she left, covering her tracks with it. She carefully buttons up the shirt and while she is doing that, with each button, she buttons up so much more. The last two buttons popped off when she hastily opened them, but the suit with the unmistakable ‚S‘ on the chest remains hidden. 

Lena straightens up, blinking away tears while she collects herself. With her lips pressed together, she waits for Kara Danvers to come to her senses.

She does it with a smile that shows on her face as soon as she opens her eyes a little while later. 

„Lena, you are here.“ Lena swallows hard. She can see so much warmth in her eyes. A look that reaches something deep inside her and lets her almost forget everything that had happened. It is painful to imagine, that this woman has lied to her for weeks and let her believe that she is a clumsy somewhat shy reporter who cannot open a jam jar without help. Lena turns away.

Kara frowns. „What happened?“

“You passed out. It was surely due to the heat, you have done too much work the last days.“

“I became dizzy and suddenly everything went black before my eyes. It was odd. It felt like I was far away and surrounded by darkness. You were there too, I couldn’t see you, but you were in danger and I wanted ... and then ... and suddenly you were with me and you ...,“ Kara trails off. Her face shows pure astonishment, while she is touching her lips with her hand and her cheeks become a delicate pink.

Lena’s eyes widen when she realizes what Kara is indicating. “You have a fever, darling. I gave you a medicine witch lowers it. It is quite possible that you had an allergic shock from the pollen allergy you mentioned once. You should have clarified it by a doctor,“ Lena says and gets up.

“Oh, of course. You’re right, that would be possible,” Kara replies troubled. 

Lena feels that she is being watched as she paces up and down in her bedroom while thinking what to do next. But then, Kara continues; “I’ll call Alex. She knows about my allergy, she will come and pick me up.“

Lena nods in relief. Kara will soon feel better, the particles from her body are gone. She doesn’t know, if she would have been able to bring Kara home herself and keep up the act any longer. She is good at ignoring things that hurt her, yet she has reached her pain limit at a certain point. She lost two people who mean more han anything to her at the same time.

Finally she closes the door behind Kara and Alex. The DEO agent was visibly worried about her sister. Every bet she knows about Kara’s secret and is now wondering what might have caused her sister’s blackout. Kara, on the other hand, apologized a thousand times for fainting and worrying Lena. As if it was her fault, or something she did on purpose, such as hide her secret identity.

The goodbye hug was uncomfortable. Lena could hardly bear the sensation of Kara’s familiar arms around her body and to be pressed against her. She just thought of the suit underneath and her heart started beating like crazy.

Relieved, she drops against the door and the masquerade slips away from her face. Hot tears well up and she slides down to the floor, letting the emotions bring out the worst in her. 

She cries until she has run out of tears and her body is completely exhausted. At some point, much later, she gets up. She takes a handkerchief to blow her noise forcefully. Pathetic. If her mother could see her like that, she would laugh at her. She has been warned, but Lena didn’t want to believe her words. _Love weakens you, it makes you a victim!_ Her mother was right.

Now it is clear, why she feels drawn to Kara as well. Kara and Supergirl together as one person present the perfect dream girl.

Supergirl doesn’t reciprocate her feelings. She clearly rejected Lena. Kara rejected her.

Lena can’t think of that anymore, it hurts too much.

She makes use of her whiskey and drinks quickly. Her consumption of it has clearly increased in the last few weeks, but she doesn’t want to feel anymore, so she continues drinking. She waits for the familiar feeling of numbness that will cloud her mind.

The last thing she can think about with complete clarity is that now, Kara Danvers knows her secret too. That Lena Luthor has feelings for Supergirl.

\- ***

Kara sits at her desk and is editing her article on Lena Luthor. Cat Grant threw her first version onto the desk and demanded to remake it. _Kira, a statement about the person you interviewed is one thing, but with this, you are spoiling Lena Luther rotten. Like throwing confetti on her ass. Change that immediately. The interview has to go to press today. Chopchop!_

Kara doesn’t know why Cat thinks something like that. Lena Luthor deserves all of the kind words. She really wants the readers to see Lena the way Kara does. Lena is one of the most fascinating, intelligent, and friendly people she knows. She didn’t even mention other words that immediately occur to her like beautiful, stunning and erotic. Also, just because she is a Luthor doesn’t mean she is responsible for her family’s actions. She wants the citizens of National City to recognize that Lena is her own person and will give her a chance. She wants Lena to be accepted and safe.

She ends the article with the following words:

_National City couldn’t be prouder to welcome Lena Luthor as its new resident. With her own business company L Corp, she doesn’t just want to do good, she is already doing it. For her, it goes without saying, that her company is investing in research, technology and improvement for our citizens. Despite the hostilities and attacks, she remains warm-hearted and calm. She has announced that she clearly stands against her family’s attitudes and has already committed to the Alien Amnesty Act in the past. I’ve had the pleasure of getting to know Lena Luthor privately over the past few weeks, despite her busy schedule. Her intelligent green eyes are warm and brave and I enjoy being in her charming company. Lena Luthor in National City is not only a positive gain for our city, for me personally I have found a friend in her. Welcome to National City, dear Lena!_

Kara stands proudly in front of Cat Grant’s desk and waits for her new judgment. The older woman reads her lines with concentration and Kara reaches into her trouser pocket in order to distract herself with a glance at her cell phone. Secretly, she hopes that Lena will want to find out how she is doing. Of course she wasn’t really allergic to pollen and even if she doesn’t know what has caused this event, it went away as quickly as it came. Kara isn’t worried about it. Alex examined her and measured her vital body functions. Everything is alright, so she shrugs it of.

No news from Lena. Lena has a lot to do, she tells herself and sure, she has forgotten about lunch and everything else. It has to be so. The woman is a very busy workaholic. So, should Kara better ask her, how she is doing?

“Jooooosh!” Kara winces when Cat calls for the intern in a shrill voice.

„Yes, Miss Grant?“ A little breathless and with a little panic in his voice, the boy rushes over.

“This can be printed. Do it immediately.“

„Of course,“ Josh replies and disappears with her article in hand. 

Her chest puffed out with pride, Kara looks at Cat Grant and hopes for words of praise. _Top journalism._

„Does your wardrobe contain anything other than a pastel-colored girl’s outfit’s?“

„Sorry, Miss Grant, I’m afraid, I don’t understand what you mean?“

„Do you have a dress, Kira?“ Cat Grant looks her up and down.

„Of course. It’s beautiful. It’s pink and on the sleeves there are puffed---“

“Our annual charity event is this weekend, it’s the tenth in a row. This time we’re going to spice it up a bit. And you will be a part of it, Kira. And _I_ wan’t you to go to Lena Luthor and give her a personal invitation to the event. As her best friend, she’s will not turn it down, especially after reading your article.“ 

Kara takes a deep breath but before she can speak, Cat Grant holds her hand in the air and stops her. Kara hates this gesture, but automatically sees herself closing her mouth. 

“With Lena Luther’s presence, the gentlemen of the upper class will open their wallets wide and outbid one another. That will bring in plenty of donations. Further, you go and tell your other little friend, that i would like to speak with her _today_.“

„Supergirl?“ Kara feels a little confused about being called Kara’s little friend.

„Of course, whoever else?“

Kara secretly wonders what this woman is planning again. She doesn’t do anything without a reason. But at least, she officially has an excuse to visit Lena. They will go to this event together. Kara’s face lights up at the thought of it. There will be free food, a party and Lena Luthor. Hmmh, does this count as a date?

“Is there anything else Kira? Or why are you still standing here?“

„I’ll call Lena’s secretary immediately and get me an urgent appointment.“

„And?“

„And then send Supergirl to you.“

Cat nods. „And?“

Kara frowns. “And then call it a day,” she says, a little uncertain, because she doesn’t know what else is expected from her. At some point the working day comes to an end.

“You will get yourself are short black dress for the gala evening to wear. I definitely don’t want to see you in a pink girl’s dress. These aren’t the _the thorn birds_. You have a fabulous figure Kira, be brave and show it.“

„Okay,“ Kara says a little embarrassed and hopes she doesn’t blush because of the compliment she just received. Besides, she has no idea what the _the thorn birds_ are.

Kara made an appointment with Lena through her assistant Jess. She wanted to make sure, Lena has time for it and doesn’t wanted to come by unannounced, as she has done so often in the past few weeks. Still, this appointment feels more private than any other before. Kara is thinking of asking Lena if she want’s to go to together to the annual charity event, as a date. 

Is she making a fool of herself? Lena is her friend and she only has eyes for Supergirl. Had eyes for Supergirl. Absolutely absurd, that she would have romantic feelings for Kara. Shit, she’s a mess. For the first time, she is seriously considering telling Lena about her secret identity. Of course she belongs to the Luthor family and Kara has not yet found out what’s with the kryptonite is all about, but Kara feels deep inside her that she can trust Lena. She wants to get closer to Lena and win her over. But she can only do so if she reveals herself. Maybe then, she understands why she backed off, while kissing. She wishes that Lena kisses Kara as passionately as she did with Supergirl. In the last few days, her thoughts have hardly revolved around anything else.

With time to spare, Kara makes her way to L Corp by foot. Sometimes, she enjoys walking the streets of National City, peeking in shop windows, or watching people go by. She even enjoys the hustle and bustle of the streets and smiles as she walks past a cafe. She’ll order two mugs of hot chocolate. Who doesn’t go weak over a mug of hot chocolate? In any case, her mouth waters at the thought of it. Kara is about to enter the cafe when the ringing of her cell phone prevents her.

„Alex, what’s up?“ Kara picks up.

“Hey, we have a problem here. Is Supergirl around?“ Her sister asks carefully.

“You can speak freely. What happened?“

“We went against an alien of the nastier kind, who doesn’t want to conform to our rules. He fled through the sewer system. It would be a lot of effort and causes attention if our team would go there and search for the alien. Can you briefly fly through the sewer system and take him into custody? _Please?“_

„Alex, I have an appointment with Lena soon, so I don’t like to fly through the sewer system beforehand and get the smell of a stinking sewer over me.“

“Lena won’t even notice. She’s into you either way. Please Kara, I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t absolutely helpful.“

Before Kara can reply, Alex asks her to wait a moment. There is rustling and she can make out murmurs at the background, before her sister is on the phone again.

„Kara? It’s now just below 19th on Kensington Street in the tunnel. Please, this will save me a lot of trouble. I order us pizza? This evening? With extra cheese? And potsticker in advance?“

Kara sighs, before she answers. „Alright, I’ll take care of it.“ Sometimes Kara hates her weakness for food, she always falls for it and lets herself be baited with it. Somewhat grumpy, she looks for a quiet corner where she can reveal her suit.

Half an hour later, Kara is standing in the anteroom of Lena’s office and is greeted warmly by Jess. She brushes the creases off her shirt and hopes that the short detour via the perfumery will cover the smell of the sewers, she can still smell in her nose.

„Miss Danvers, I hope you can cheer up Miss Luthor a little. She’s not having a good day. You can go to her now.“ Jess says and nods to the door. 

Taken by surprise because of the personal words, Kara only nods back and gives her a sympathetic smile before opening the large door to Lena’s office. Her heart beats faster in anticipation of being in her presence.

Lena looks gorgeous as always, her beauty runs deep. Still, Kara can see what Jess meant. Her tender skin is paler than usual. There are dark shadows under her normally vivid green eyes. She looks exhausted, but above all Lena looks unhappy. 

A little unsure because of the unusual sight of her, Kara greets the DEO. 

„Hello, Lena,“ she says, almost cautiously, and waits for the green eyes to look up at her.

„Kara, how are you? Have you recovered from your allergy shock?“

Kara blinks. Lena asks how she is? She hardly looked her in the eye, she seems absent and distracted. Her eyes are red and puffy. She looks like she desperately needs a hug. Kara doesn’t care that she might stink. This woman screams for a hug. Kara can’t help it. So she goes around the desk and kneels in front of Lena, so that they are at eye level.

„Lena,“ is all she says. Her voice is gentle and concerned before she puts her arms around the dark-haired woman.

„Kara, that’s not a good idea,“ Lena replies and her voice seems so fragile, that Kara pulls her closer, regardless of her words and holds Lena.

„Shh. I can see that you are not doing good. Let me hold you. And if you want to talk about it, I’m here for you. Sometimes that helps.” But Lena doesn’t let herself fall into the embrace, like she normally does. Kara presses her tighter to encourage her and gently strokes Lena’s back with her hand. But Lena goes stiff in her arms and after a while Kara lets go with a heavy heart.

She feels helpless. The beautiful CEO is clearly tormented by something, even if she tries not to let it show. Lena definitely cried and that makes Kara feel very weak. It really has to be something terrible, Kara thinks. Whatever it is, she’d like to get the reason which caused it out of the way, on the spot.

“I’m struggling with migraines, Kara. Don’t be concerned. Well, my calendar says an appointment with CatCo. Are you here on business?“

“Admittedly, Cat Grant sent me. It’s about the annual charity event this Saturday. Cat came up with God knows what the last minute and is planning a huge event. You are one of her celebrity people. She wants you to come...” Kara says and means so much more. _I want you to come as my date._ She wants to try better than that but is silenced. 

“I have already agreed to the invitation. Cat Grant send me a card,“ is all Lena says and Kara is speechless for a moment.

„Oh,“ her consideration about if this will be a date dies. „I thought we could both have a nice evening there,“ she tries anyway, but her words end in a murmur. Lena doesn’t even listen to her.

She grabs her forehead and sighs, then looks at her watch on her wrist. She couldn’t signal more clearly that Kara is preventing her from doing her job. But suddenly a sight hits Kara in the stomach like a fist from a dominator. Lena has changed her watch. Instead of the one she gave her, she wears a golden fancy watch on her wrist. She has taken off the watch from Supergirl. 

Kara leaves the L Corp building with her head bowed and discouraged. Lena was so absent. Sure, she was polite as always, but completely distant. Kara didn’t even manage to put a smile on her face.

With sagging shoulders, she goes to her next appointment.

A little later she ends up as her alter ego on the balcony of CatCo. At least she has the promise of potstickers and a evening with her sister. It cheers her up a little bit. 

„Miss Grant, you wanted to speak to me?“

„Supergirl, your landing is getting smoother, I didn’t notice your arrival,“ Cat says, while lifting her head from her desk and smiling. Kara returns it automatically and steps closer.

“I want to ask you for a personal favor, Supergirl. You are the heroine of our city and always there to protect it. Your suit is also a symbol of justice, security and hope, but we can do more with it. A charity event will take place on Saturday via CatCo. This starts with collecting donations for good causes. Institutions, such as the children’s hospital, homeless shelters, cancer research and many more benefit from it. The donations, that we collect during the evening, will be given to these institutions. It is not easy today to receive the generous sums that are urgently needed. And here, you come into focus. It might sound a bit strange, but for a date with Supergirl everyone would dig deep into their pockets and it would surpass anything that has been seen before.“ Kara frowns, she must have misheard. But Cat Grant is clapping her hands enthusiastically, while she tells her.

„We’re going to auction a date with Supergirl to the highest bidder for a good cause.“ Kara’s eyes widen. She can’t be serious, can she?

“Before you say anything, Supergirl, I would like to point out, that _I_ discovered you in theory. _I_ gave you your name, printed the first interview. I don’t need to be clearer, that you owe me a small favor.“ Cat Grant eyes pierces her.

Kara sighs deeply. Can this day get any worse?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a new chapter translated with the wonderful help from itsAlliebitheway! Yay!
> 
> Happy new year!

After eating two whole pizzas, Kara is busy munching away her potsticker while she speaks with her mouth full. „That is obviously the best thing today.“

Alex, who is enjoying her second glass of red wine, is no longer annoyed by the amount of food Kara is able to eat. As usual it amuses her and it’s nice to see how easy it is, to make Kara happy.

“Will you tell me what has been so terrible?“

“Where should I start? First, Cat made me rewrite the article,” Kara begins and then licks her fingers before picking up a napkin. Alex nods sympathetically and waits for her sister to continue.

“Then, I had to fly through the sewer on the way to Lena,“ here she takes a dramatic pause and gives Alex, the look. “Cat is planning a huge charity event. She hopes for generous donations to be collected in the name of CatCo. She even organized a DJ for the party afterwards. It’s going to be a giant festival. Therefore, Cat wanted me to invite Lena personally and I thought I could turn it my way, you know, ask Lena if we are going together. I would pick her up, bring flowers like a real date.“

Alex smiles a little, but she can already imagine that it didn’t go the way Kara wanted it. „And what did Lena say about that?“

Kara falls back on the couch and crosses her arms over her chest. „She had already agreed to the event, Cat must have asked her in advance. And she was mentally absent, Alex, she barely looked me in the eyes and she seemed pretty exhausted. I wanted to hug her and ask what’s going on, but she blocked. I bothered her, she didn’t want me there and so after a few minutes I left,“ Kara finishes with a small voice. 

Alex frowns. „Lena has a lot of responsibility and pressure, if she had a bad day, it doesn’t have to do anything with you.“ 

“I’m her friend, she can talk to me, especially when something is bothering her.“

“Sometimes you can’t talk about everything. It is normal to hold things back,“ Alex assures her. 

But I want Lena, to be able to tell me everything. She doesn’t have to hold back anything. That’s why it’s so terrible, that it’s me who keeps a huge secret from her. How can I expect from her to open up to me when I lie to her on a daily basis. I want to get the Supergirl thing out of the way and tell her the truth. The longer I wait, the worse it will get. And I trust her, Alex.“ 

“I understand your dilemma, Kara. And since you trust her, I also do in some capacity. But still, I have my concerns. This is something else. You protect yourself _and_ people you love by keeping your identity a secret. There is a reason why you are doing this,“ Alex reminds her.

But how am I ever supposed to get close to Lena if she doesn’t know my secret? She is totally upset with Supergirl for rejecting her. I didn’t want that at all. I’m just so scared of how she’ll react when she finds out she kissed Kara. Will she even want to kiss met then?But I’m even more afraid of hurting her by keeping it a secret for so long. So I have to swallow the bitter pill and live with the consequences. I can’t help it anymore.“

Alex looks at her sympathetically and opens her arms for Kara, who is happily letting herself fall into them. Her sister strokes her hair soothingly. „Whatever you do, I am here for you, no matter what or how it turns out.“ Alex’s assures her and her words are like balm for her soul.

“There’s something else,“ Kara mumbles into the crook of her sister’s neck.

“Spit it out,“ Alex encourages her. 

Kara sits up and braces herself, as she speaks. This can go bad.

“Cat is having the fabulous idea, to auction a date with Supergirl to the highest bidder at the event, in order to collect even more donations in return,“ she says in a rush. 

“Please tell me you could refuse to this. _Please?_ “ Alex asks helpfully.

“Nobody can refuse Cat Grant. If you know how to do so, please tell me. She claims, to be the one, who has discovered Supergirl, sort of. Besides, it’s only about dinner. What is it anyway, if in return money is raised for a good cause. A piece of cake for Supergirl.“

“That’s how you keep getting yourself into situations like this, Kara. It makes my hair turn gray.“ Alex complains. 

Kara feels a little guilty about it, she doesn’t like it when Alex worries about her. A thought occurs to her how she can Alex cheer up quickly.

“I need a new evening dress for the event. According to Cat’s recommendation, which by the way sounded like an instruction, the dress should be black and short.“

Alex raises both eyebrows exaggeratedly, as if she couldn’t believe it. “You want to go shopping?” She asks excitedly.

“Yes, and I would be happy if you could help me to choose a great dress.“

Alex claps her hands excitedly, and Kara’s ears are ringing from the shrill sound she makes.

\- ****

  
Lightened up by the phone call she just received, Lena leans back in the chair and enjoys her espresso. The call from Jack came as a surprise and she thinks back to the time with him in Metropolis. Lena worked with Jack on a project they named Biomax. They used nanotechnology and tried to cure diseases with it. They spent endless days in the lab, eager to come across something wonderfully great. Jack’s brilliant mind and his practical skills complemented with Lena’s ability to think and even if her attempts did not always achieve the desired goal, Lena enjoyed their coolaboration very much. There was also an unspoken trust between them that came from the fact that they had already met while they were at university. In addition, Jack is the heir to a well-known family and the Luthor’s were happy to welcome them. His playful manner and his charm also let Lena give in at some point, so, one evening, she went out with him to have dinner and drinks. She was tired of looking for excuses as to what would speak against spending one evening together. Normally, Lena laughingly fended off his attempts of flirting, the work together was more important to her and admittedly, she hardly took the time for a love life. When she said yes to going out with him and have some drinks together, Jack was almost more surprised than she was. 

That evening, where they both clearly had too much gin in their blood, led as feared to a one-night stand.

Of course Jack hoped for more, at least a repeat of it. But Lena had no time for an affair and more than a one time thing, was not in for her. Jack didn’t react with hurt man’s pride. He seemed to accept the rejection and they carried on their joint project without the incident having damaged their work together. Jack’s presence was easy and Lena was grateful for that. When she left Metropolis behind and said goodbye, Jack promised to inform her regularly about the project, he wanted to continue alone and to visit her soon. She never would have thought that he would actually do this. His timing couldn’t have been better. She would choose Jack as her company for CatCo’s charity event.

In addition to the work she devoted herself to the last few days, her thoughts were occupied with Kara. She’s been thinking about confronting Supergirl face to face, knowing about her disguise, to bring across her anger at being lied to. But Supergirl was nowhere in sight. But the truth is, Kara Danvers is her only friend in town and even if she has been lied to, Lena cannot imagine on giving up this friendship. 

She read the interview that appeared in CatCo magazine along with a personal statement from Kara about Lena and it warmed her heart. Lena wants to believe these words, Kara had written about her.

As a thank you, Lena had flowers sent anonymously to Kara, as she has done before. This time she chose Plumeria. The flower looks delicate and strong at the same time and a touch of soft pink runs over the petals. They remind her of Kara Danvers when she blushes. She picked more than a dozen. 

Later she received a message on her cell phone.

 _My office is flooded with flower_ s. And three different emojis.

Lena did not reply and the next day she received another message from Kara.

 _Thank you for the flowers, they are beautiful!_ In addition, she received three hearts. One green one blue and one in red.

And that would all change and come to an end, if the fact lay openly between them that they kissed and that Lena had been rejected by her. No, she needs the warm smile and the sunshine in her life. She just needs time and she will get over the lies. It will stop hurting and she will forget about her romantic feelings. And maybe at some point, Kara will trust her enough to tell her about her secret. Sure it will happen like this, Lena tells herself. 

Jack will be here soon and Lena is looking forward to his company. It’s been ages since the last time they went out together. 

On the way to her bathroom, she throws a satisfied look at her dress, which is hanging there, waiting. A little daring, but she can pull it off. Under the hot jets of her rainforest shower, she makes up her mind. If Kara Danvers is able to deliver such a show, it should be easy for Lena too. She was raised to hide feelings. She’ll play along but set her own rules.

As Jack and Lena arrives at the event, it’s seems most of the guest are already there. As they enter the main event hall, Lena notices the looks she gets, with a satisfied smil. Jack, handsome as always leads her gallantly around.

The first thing Lena eyes linger, is when she sees Kara. The blonde has her hair tightly bound back and she is wearing a beautiful black dress. It shows her upper arms, emphasizes her long legs and encloses her delicate neck. At the seams it is slightly frayed and although it is dark, it shimmers. A black bow is tied around the waist that gives the sexy dress a touch of something girlish. The combination seems to be made for her. The sight hits Lena completely unprepared.

Lena stares, but Kara doesn’t seem to have noticed her yet. She is busy with chewing a snack. Lena takes advantage of this and swallows the lump that has formed in her throat.

“Kara, nice dress. I see you’ve already discovered the buffet.” Lena says nonchalantly and watches with satisfaction, as Kara almost chokes on her canapes. Obviously taken aback, her eyes wander over Lena’s dress before they find their way back into her eyes. Her reaction has the desired effect. It wasn’t for nothing, that she stood in front of the mirror for hours, brushing smokey eyes and squeezing into the tight strapless dress which she combined with her fuck me high heels. But she hasn’t thought of the fact that now, her own body starts to burn under the gaze of Kara and she feels herself get’s hot and maybe a little embarrassed.

“Lena, wow. You ... you look wonderful,” Kara greets her while she lowers her eyes and pushes her glasses up her nose. Lena turns away and puts her hand on Jack’s arm.

“I would like to introduce you to my companion, Kara, this is Jack Spheer. He is from Metropolis and CEO of Spheerical Indsutries.“

Kara turns pale, as Lena introduces the two of them, but she tells herself she doesn’t care. They make small talk about Metropolis, Biomax and CatCo, it is a little awkward but Jack seems clueless. Charming as he is, he politely speaks to Kara and even coaxes a small smile from her, which does not reach her eyes. Kara or Supergirl, whoever is in front of her, is visibly irritated by her company and at least it distracts Lena from her own thoughts. 

After a little while, when Jack runs out of polite phrases, he apologizes to Kara before leading Lena to their table. Relieved, she hooks herself in his outstretched arm and says goodbye to Kara with a _see you._

It may be mean, Kara came clearly alone and was surely hoping to hang out this evening with Lena by her side, but Lena can’t pick up where she left things, before she found out her secret. It takes time. And she needs at least the certainty that Supergirl cares. That she has the ability to make Supergirl jealous. It gives her some of her pride back.

Jack behaves entirely as the gentleman he is. He looks wonderful in his dark suit and his tanned skin. Lena enjoys being around him. He leads her to the buffet on his arm, makes sure that her glasses are always filled and entertains her. When the official fundraising part of the event starts, he whispers funny comments in her ear and makes her laugh. He also opens nobly his wallet and buys a small marble bust in the shape of Albert Einstein for Lena. It is a reminder of their time together in the lab, where Lena had spent nights calculating on the results of her tests and Jack therefore nicknamed her _Einstein._ Lena laughs heartily, as she accepts the present. The gesture is very kind and sweet too. She is seriously enjoying herself. And when Jack gets up and gallantly outstretches his hand, she excitedly grabs it and lets herself be led onto the dance floor.

With a cheeky grin, Lena notices a couple of the paparazzi who are usually invited to such events are taking pictures of them. They seem to be the most popular photo object and Jack smiles into the camera too. Sure they make a perfect couple and she wouldn’t be surprised to find speculation about this in the press tomorrow along with gossip. Jack doesn’t seem to mind. He holds Lena in his arms, as they move gently to the music, visibly enjoying it. He bends down, to whisper something in her ear.

„Do you think I can’t see trough your little game?“ Lena frowns, confused at the unexpected words.

“It is working,“ Jack adds, looking her in the eye with amusement.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,“ Lena replies and holds his gaze.

Jack seems to be wonder, if he wether should believe her or not. „You want to make the cute blonde jealous,“ he replies simply, and it sounds less accusing but much more amused.

“I really don’t know what you’re talking about,“ Lena repeats a little too defensively and breaks a little away from him, but Jack holds her tight in his arms. She’s angry at how easily he sees through at her.

“Your reporter friend. She is exactly your type. Ocean blue eyes, beautiful skin, long legs. I think you get it.., but I don’t understand your problem yet. She definitely has a thing for you. It wouldn’t be clearer, if she had your name tattooed on her forehead. It’s almost weird to watch both of you. Funny how you trade looks of longing, but they never seem to meet.“

Lena’s heart beats faster and she risks a look at Kara. She sits unchanged at her table and talks to a guy next to her, probably a colleague. She looks tormented and sad, as if someone had taken her dearest toy away from her and her otherwise so sunny appearance is nowhere in sight. In the place of a smile, Lena can see worry lines. If it gave her satisfaction a few hours ago, she can hardly bear the sight now. The need to brush the crinkle from her forehead with her thumb and kiss her there overwhelms her.

Immediately she is annoyed with herself. “Don’t be silly Jack. She’s cute, but as you already know, I need someone who can dominate me,“ she blames the alcohol for speaking her thoughts out loud. And again she thinks of Supergirl, how she kissed her, so bold, so roughly and picked her up possessively.

„Are you sure? I remember it differently. Weren’t you the one who-“ while Jack speaks, his hand runs over the bare skin on her back, sinking dangerously deep into the inside of her dress.

“Jack, if you ever want to use your hand again,“ Lena threatens.

“What do you expect, Lena. You are by far the sexiest woman I have ever met. But I respect it, when you say no,“ he sighs dramatically before he speaks again. „Well, after I’ve been invited as your friend, I’m giving you this advice for free. You should clear things up with her. Seriously, it’s painful to watch you guys and I don’t even know her.“ 

“It’s not that simple. And I don’t want to talk about it.“

“Whatever she has done to you, she seems to seriously regret it.“

“Jack,“ Lena warns.

“Okay. Let’s talk about me than. What are my chances for the night? I can’t get you, the blonde is taboo, hmm, how about Cat Grant, she’s pretty hot for her age. Don’t you think?“

“Oh God Jack, please.“ Lena groans and playfully pushes him away, she has heard enough.

Before Jack can react, the music ends abruptly and Jack and Lena turn around at the same time. Speaking of the devil. At that moment, Cat Grant appears on the stage with a drink casually in one hand and a long-stemmed rose in the other. She stands gallantly at the lectern, puts both things down and speaks into the microphone.

“My dear guests, before the evening turns into a great party, I would like to speak to you again and announce a special highlight. I’am excited myself. First of all, I would like to thank you again to everyone who donated. These important institutions, which I introduced you to at the beginning of the evening, live from these donations and are dependent on every penny. If you will dig deep into your pocket now, you can expect a unique experience. I’ve come up with something special. Sweetheart, will you come to me onto the stage, please.“

Lena’s eyes nearly pop out of her head, as Supergirl enters the stage. Lena automatically takes a look at the place, where Kara was just sitting a moment ago. The place is empty.

Supergirl stands there heroically with her hands on her hips and a profitable smile, she looks so confident and so beautiful, Lena’s knees go weak at the sight of so much strength. She feels like she has to sit down. It’s the first time she’s seeing Supergirl and thinks of Kara. That she has the certainty of this, it’s Kara. How does she do it, this change?

“Wow, so this is Supergirl. She is breathtaking,” Jacks says, visibly impressed. Yes, that’s all Lena thinks and she is so preoccupied with her appearance that she almost doesn’t notice why Supergirl is on stage.

„-A dinner in Supergirls company“ is all she hears before the hall ends in raging applause. What did she miss?

“A date with Supergirl. I’ll be there,“ Jack says and raises his arm. „$10.000,“ he calls out.

Lena is shocked, while the shouts around her are getting louder. $20,000, $ 40,000, $50,000. Lena can hardly recover from the events. Her throat feels dry. 

Cat leads through the auction like a showman, well and satisfied. She is completely in her element when she offers the prospect of having dinner with Supergirl for a generous donation. Lena heart gets cold and the jealousy she feels runs deep into her. How could Supergirl agree to that? Does she even want a date?

“$ 500,000,“ Jack shouts over the crowd before whispering to Lena. “I suppose it won’t make you jealous when I dedicate myself to this woman. Are we still friends?“

Lena is frozen, unable to act. She must be in shock.

“This charming young guy is persistent, I like that,“ Cat’s voice sweet talks to the microphone. „Will you tell us your name?“

“Good evening, I’m Jack Spheer and I’m from Metropolis.“

“Indeed? How fitting. Are you by any chance acquainted with Superman, Jack Spheer?“

“Admittedly, I got to know him. He saved me from a delicate situation. It would be an honor for me to take his cousin out to dinner.“

“Well, Jack, you have presented a nice sum here, looks like you are getting the rose that you can give to Supergirl. Or is there anyone else in this hall who would like to outbid?“

Lena cannot believe what is happening here in front of her own eyes. And she is completely powerless.

She looks at Supergirl. Her big blue eyes take in Jack with interest, after he says Superman’s name. Jack is a charming guy, he has everything a woman could dream of. Most likely, he’s just the right guy for Kara. The two would make a wonderful couple. What if Jack can make her happy?

_What if i can make her happy?_

“1,000,000 dollars,” Lena calls out in a loud voice before she even realizes.

Lena stops breathing while flashes of cameras strike her and she hears surprised murmurs. Hell breaks loose in the hall and suddenly she is the center of the event.


	10. Chapter 10

She has forgotten how to breathe, she will never get fresh air again.

As if in slow motion, Lena searches for the eyes of Supergirl, afraid of what she will see there.

The eyes and her mouth are blown wide open. Supergirl doesn’t seem to understand what has come over Lena and neither does she. She feels the focus everybody has set on her and yet, she can’t look away from Supergirl’s face, everything else becomes meaningless.

Supergirl seems like an innocent being from an alien planet, pure and untouched who is now getting hit with full force by a Luthor. But she doesn’t seem horrified or negative, just in wonder and expectation of what will happen. Lena slowly starts breathing again and the corners of her mouth turn up by themselves and without her having control over it. Control, which she may never have had whenever near Supergirl. It must also be due to the lack of oxygen that she gives Supergirl a smile only idiots in love share. She doesn’t need a mirror to know how silly she is grinning right now. Sexy and charming were never seen again. As if her fingers got caught in the cookie jar. Maybe Supergirl is her cookie.

Supergirl stares at Lena while blushing intensely. It starts gently on her neck and gets stronger on the way to her cheeks. It’s the pure sight of Kara and Lena can feel the familiar warmth in her chest. But best of all, Supergirl‘s features are slowly relaxing and she ends in a big smile.

„Miss Luthor, you got us really excited. Please come to us onto the stage, dear.“

As soon as Lena hears her name, she is being catapulted back into reality and is becoming little by little aware of the effect her action has. Her mind is getting clear while she nods to Cat Grant and starts moving.

Jack next to her looks annoyed as she gives him a sideways glance.

“Lena, was that really necessary? I hate it when you steal right before my eyes my woman away. Your little reporter friend has left in case you are interested.“

Lena shrugs her shoulders in an apologetically manner and puts one foot in front of the other. On her way she hears whispering. People who hold their hands in front of their mouths and mumble. _Who does she thinks she is. She’s filthy with money. That has not happened before, a Luthor and a Super._ Lena has heard far worse.

She takes the stairs up onto the stage. She wants to look into Supergirl’s face up close, needs the blue of her eyes, needs the certainty that she won’t find rejection in them. But out of shame, she does not manage to look up completely and so her gaze meets the point where the blonde’s neck merges into with her shoulder.

Cat Grant claps her hands and a few individual guests join her. Lena walks up to the older woman and behind her, she can see the silhouette of Supergirl. As soon as she reaches the middle of the stage the applause gets louder and Lena feels strangely embarrassed.

Cat Grant grabs Lena’s hand and takes it with her own hands to greet her before she blows a kiss in the air on each side next to Lena’s cheek. If Lena would opens her eyes, she’d see Supergirl, but she keeps them closed for the brief greeting.

“Lena Luthor, you are unique and you deserve my greatest respect for this noble gesture. With this amount we can do so much good,“ Cat Grant says and than murmurs close to her ear. “And I couldn’t give our precious to anyone better than you.” Given the rise of the applause, she points to the lectern.

„Just a word, Miss Luthor, if you’d like, that is.“

Lena thanks Cat and looks at the lectern for a moment. Yes, she should come up with something and improvise. Better that way than get insulted with wild speculations.

And so she speaks routinely into the microphone and tells the invited guests that she knows how important these facilities are and that she is fortunately able to support them financially. She tells them how she is working to find a way to cure cancer. She mentions Jack, their joint project he is now carrying on with alone and that he is with her tonight. As she drops his name, there is recognition and whispers in the audience, did he not bid properly himself earlier? Lena ends her speech with an apology to Jack for snapping Supergirl away right under his nose. Her speech ends with a casual „ _Sorry, Jack,“_ while she makes an apologetic gesture with gritted teeth. Which means something like, not a bit sorry at all.

A laugh goes through the crowd and she receives once again applause and then Cat Grant puts her hand on her arm and Lena sees her out of the corner of her eye picking up the rose from the lectern.

„Here is your rose you may want to give to Supergirl, Miss Luthor.“ 

Lena accepts the rose and Cat Grant steps back, clearing the way. Lena holds the rose in both hands and sniffs at it briefly. The scent is unmistakable, fresh and full of promises. She takes the few steps that separate them towards Supergirl, happy to hold onto something with her damp palms.

Then she looks into blue eyes. The blonde looks back at her, open and Lena notices pride in her look. It reminds Lena of Kara, who looked at her the same way after her first public speech to the citizens of National City. Lena stops in front of her, heart pounding and smiles. One of her rare smiles that she knows will show off her dimples. She leans forward and whispers in her ear.

“Supergirl, may I take you out to have dinner with me? It would be such a pleasure to me.“

Supergirl nods and the yes she breathes, Lena may not able to hear but can read it from her lips. Both grin widely at each other. Lena is gives her the rose which Supergirl carefully takes in her hands. She looks up at her with slightly rosy cheeks and under lowered lids. The sight does awake a strange feeling deep inside Lena’s stomach which pulls a bit, but in a comforting way. She doesn’t think she’s ever felt this, it encourages her even more, the want to kiss Supergirl firmly on her mouth, but that wouldn’t be appropriate.

Lena picks up a few _Awww’s_ from the audience and someone wants to know what Lena has whispered, but she ignores it.

The press is ready waiting for questions and takes pictures of them together. They get together in the desired positions the reporters boss them around but there is nothing inappropriate, they do not touch each other. Among the friendly shouts from the audience, there are also snappy comments. _What a staged drama! Lena Luthor, do you think you are in any position allowed to date a Super? Do you buy peace for yourself with it? What will your family say?_

Supergirl takes Lena with her. She holds open the curtain which leads backstage and Lena complies with her silent request and slips through the curtain. She follows her and after a few steps they are in a small adjoining room. Lena pays no longer attention to her surroundings, only noticing that the noise level reaches her at a muffled level and the DJ has started his playlist. Supergirl stops there and all at once they both are alone, just the two of them. The rose the blonde is holding seems out of place but somehow it is like a symbol that there is something between them which brings them closer together. 

Somewhat shyly they face each other until Supergirl begins to speak.

“That was very generous of you, Lena. That is a large sum of money you donated. Thank you,“ she says quietly, but Lena can hear her well despite the distant music.

“I can’t leave you thrown to the wolves to feed,“ Lena jokes out of embarrassment. Although, she is the hungriest wolf herself.

“Better not,“ Supergirl agrees, almost giggling.

Another awkward pause follows.

“You look beautiful tonight, Lena.“

The words make her heart beat faster. If she didn’t know better, she’d think Supergirl is flirting with her. But she can never be sure with her. 

“As if I had assumed you would be here tonight, I only chose the dress for you,“ Lena replies, which is the truth.

Supergirl smiles and plays with the stem of the rose.  
  
“Carefully. The stem has thorns,“ Lena warns in a playful manner.

“I’m bulletproof, Lena.“

“Of course. Still, thorns are painful,“ Lena explains and tentatively places her fingers over those of the blonde, she gently strokes them.

Supergirl smiles, but then gets serious. „I can’t stay any longer,“ it sounds almost sad. Her head is bowed and she is looking at her touching hands.

„Supergirl obligations?“

“Yes, but I’ll see you soon. I’ll get in touch with you, because of the dinner, then we can talk a bit more.“ If Lena’s mind wouldn’t be occupied with thoughts of what Supergirl’s presence does to her, she would be asking what the blonde would like to talk about, but she only notices that Supergirl has come even closer to her while she speaks.

„I want us to get along, you have been upset the last time we saw each other,“ she continues, looking her straight in the eye.

„Now, I’am not,“ Lena replies.

„That’s good,“ Supergirl bluntly says. And the way she says it, makes Lena laugh heartfeltly.

“It’s nice when you laugh. It shows your dimples,“ Supergirl confirms and squeezes her hand. Lena forgets how to breath as the blonde leans in. She is kissing Lena close to her mouth, where the cheek begins. It’s the place where Lena has her dimple.

Lena feels how she blushes under the kiss. There’s something more intimate about it than a kiss on her lips would have been. 

„Have a nice evening, Lena.“

„Fly carefully,“ Lena replies, still self-conscious.

That makes Supergirl laugh again and Lena let the sound warm her heart. 

She stays behind, grinning stupidly like the idiot in love, she is.

\- ***

Lena stays at the backstage area for a little while longer to collect herself. She uses the restroom there and checks her hair and make-up in front of the mirror. As she is putting on her lipstick, she wonders if she should go back to the party at all, what is to expect there? No longer will she have to deal with the press, they usually are invited only for the official part, as soon as the music gets louder, the paparazzi are asked to leave the hall so that people can party. She could have fun, mingle, dance and drink. Lena is not a party queen, at least not in the presence of this kind of invited guests.

Jack will also be pissed. But she should officially say goodbye to him. The thought of leaving the party without saying goodbye is tempting, but her manners keep her from doing so.

„Lena!“

As she hears Supergirl calling her name, she is completely taken by surprise. Her heart beats faster as she turns to face the familiar voice. But it is Kara who is standing there in her charming dress and Lena wonders how she could ever be so blind and deaf. And she grumbles to herself for still not realizing it. That was Kara earlier. It was Kara who gave her that kiss that made her blush.

„Kara, what are you doing here?“ Lena says, because she doesn’t what else to say. 

“Oh, I was looking for ... food. I took too much of the tray earlier until it was empty. You know, those little filled dumplings and uhm. I didn’t mean to be rude and so I brought it back to the kitchen, to let it get filled up there. I got lost and ... this is where I ended up.“ Kara rambles.

Poor Kara, no wonder that Lena throws herself without turning a second look out for this friendship and burns so bad for it. Kara is so very adorable when she stands in front of her, uncertain and stammering. Not to mention this absurd story she made up. All this times Lena laughed about it, in reality the blonde has been saving the world. She must have changed here in this area, Lena thinks. It is crystal clear; she is not wearing her suit under this short dress.

“Is everything okay, Lena? You are looking at me strangely. Do I have something on my face? On my dress?“

“No, Kara. You look beautiful, that’s all. I have been having these thoughts truly from the moment I saw you for the first time tonight. I should have told you right away. I’m serious, your dress is made for you. You look absolutely breathtaking.“

Kara is visibly surprised by her honesty. Her mouth opens a few times and closes again and she blushes violently.

„Thank you,“ embarrassed, she plays with the bow on her dress and Lena feels her own gaze fixed on it.

„Um. Did I miss something at the party? I’ve been away for a while.“

„Indeed.“

„Yeah?“ Kara looks curiously into her eyes and Lena wonders how much she should tell her about what she already knows.

“A date with Supergirl was auctioned. The proceeds will got to the charity, divided among institutions which need help,“ Lena informs her. 

„Wow. That sounds exciting. Who got the date? Someone I know?“

Lena looks into her eyes for a long time. _Look at her that cute little reporter, fishing for information._ Terrifyingly, she likes a little game.

„Yes. But I won’t tell you. You’re welcome to guess so,“ she replies coolly.

Kara frowns, but also decides to play.

„Winston Baker?“ She guesses.

„Completely wrong.“

„Snapper Carr?“

„Oh please. Try harder.“ Lena says challenging.

„Hmm, maybe Jack Spheer?“

„Hot but also wrong.“

Kara pretends to keep thinking and Lena gives her a hint.

„Jack’s offer was outbid by the double amount.“

„It was you,“ Kara shoots out and Lena blinks a few times.

“Bingo,” she says, and exhales for a long time. Suddenly she doesn’t know where the conversation will lead.

„Why did you do it?“ Kara asks after a while.

Lena laughs bitterly. She knows it’s like going up and down the mountain. One moment she wants to kiss Kara, in the next moment she wants to hit her fist against her steely body. She decides in favor of the truth, everything else no longer makes sense anyway.

“What everyone thinks? I did it because I’m a Luthor and want to demonstrate my power with it. That I’ll buy Supergirl’s friendship and keep her under my watchful eye. Like I can control Supergirl. Not a single person thinks I did it for a simple reason, that I would like to have dinner with Supergirl. You want to know the truth?! The thought of Supergirl going out on a date with someone else than me makes me rage with jealousy.“

Kara stares at her and swallows roughly. The answer has her completely flustered. Lena may have broken her with it. But Kara wanted it that way. Never challenge something that you cannot handle the course of.

“Lena, there is something I want to talk to you about. To be honest, I’ve been thinking for some time now, how to tell you.“

Lena’s pulse is speeding up. She won’t, will she? Here? Now? 

“Of course, Kara. You can talk to me about anything. I hope you know that.“ Lena says, encouraging her. 

Somewhere a door is brutally slammed open and several chairs seem to fall over. Lena winces, startled. In a matter of seconds, Kara stands protective in front of her. No matter what danger they may be in, she will not let anything happen to Lena.

Lena listens. Someone swears and definitely steps closer.

„You stay behind me,“ Kara demands, as if she had forgotten that she is not wearing her suit. Lena wants to object, she is basically never helpless, but under the stern look she receives, she automatically moves a few inches back into a niche and nods.

„Oh boy, you’re so hot, take me against the wall, honey.“ 

Lena hears a pleasant moan and is that Cat Grant’s voice?

“Anything you want baby, I’ll make you happy. You will feel so good in a minute.“

And is that Jack Speer’s voice? _Oh shit!_

Kara, standing a few meters in front of her also seems to realize what is going on here. Looking somewhat shocked, she tries to make an undiscovered exit and runs into a chair instead. She holds it immediately in place, not to cause any further noise. But with the speed of her movement, she hits a flipchart that is surrounded by a circle of chairs. The iron bar tips over, first hitting the chair and then with a loud bang falls down to the parquet. Sheets of paper are sailing through the area and the commotion is loud enough to make the two lovebirds pause from their eager lovemaking.

Lena can make out Cat’s piercing gaze from the distance on the end of the room where she is hiding. Next to her is another door, the escape is so close but then Mrs Grant is speaking.

“Kara Danvers, I swear to you. If you want to keep your job, get lost!“ It sounds calm, despite the harsh words. In no way embarrassed to have been caught with a half-open blouse.

„I’m already gone. I did not see anything. I’m blind,“ Kara replies and holds her hand in front of her eyes, horrified. She runs blindly backwards, which causes her to stumble into a chair again. She mumbles and it sounds like little curses while she makes her way backwards.

Regardless of this, Cat turns to her lover of the evening and makes noises that are comparable to animals in their rut.

Kara has almost reached her now and Lena’s can hear Kara mumbling. Repeating like a mantra, „Oh Rao, I am blind, I am deaf.“

Lena puts her hands around the blondes body and whispers in her ear.

„I got you, don’t worry,“ and Lena pulls her with her to the exit of the second door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the kudos! I am so happy!!!  
> Here is the next chapter.  
> Kara gathers all her courage :-))

The day after, it’s pouring rain in the shabby alley, where Kara is fighting against an alien whose skin is made of pure slime. Her super-boots are soaked and she has just received a punch in the face. Disgusted, she wipes the slime off her cheek and positions herself for another exchange of blows. The weapon from her opponent comes out of nowhere. Red light crackles with energy in the moist air and hits her on the chest, letting her sailing backwards. Lying on her back Kara uses her heat vision and faces the alien gun. For a while, it’s a competition to see who can last longer and which of them has the greater strength. It seems to be Kara, her blue beam gets longer and longer while the red beam pulls back and finally Kara hits the weapon itself, which falls from the aliens hand completely destroyed. The slimy creature growls angrily and it sounds threatening, but Kara knows it’s just for show. Unarmed and completely exhausted there is no more danger.

Winn and his team are getting out of the van, whos windows are darkened and is parking near by the the alley. Winn nods to Supergirl.

“Good job Supergirl and at such short notice. If looks could kill, hm?“ Winn jokes.

“Thank you, Winn,“ she replies while rolling her eyes. She never liked that joke.

“I have to go now. I’ll head home first, I have to wash the slime away before going to work.“ 

“Not a bad idea,“ Winn says and is taking a close look at her before putting his hand briefly on a clean spot on Supergirl‘s shoulder. The two of them nod to each other understandingly.

Kara takes one last look at the creature whose slime is now displayed on the DEO agent’s equipment, but the situation is under control.

Relieved, she takes off into the sky and lets the pouring rain wash the slime off her suit. She flies towards her apartment and is looking forward to a hot shower and getting refreshed before she shows up at CatCo. The thought of it makes her stomach feel like being tied into knots. _Cat Grant, Oh God_!

Later, after she feels clean again and her hair is nicely braided, Kara enters CatCo. She rides the elevator a little pointlessly before she feels ready to get off on the right floor. _You can do it, Danvers, she tells herself._

Kara enters the office in her friendly manner, greets all colleagues by name and wishes them a good day. She ignores the puzzled looks and crinkled eyebrows because of her chipper mood and gets a mug of coffee before slowly sitting down at her desk. She turns on the computer and while waiting for it to boot, she goes through the notes on her clipboard. There is a movement in front of her, she is aware of from the corner of her eye. High-heels, stockings, pencil skirt. Her heart beats automatically faster, but the sight is just wishful thinking. Before she looks all the way up, she prepares herself internally for the confrontation with Cat Grant.

“Kira, finally, there you are. Let’s get it over with.“

Kara frowns and keeps her eyes down. 

“Look me in the eye, honey,“ Cat demands.

Kara does as ordered and is looking up to her. There is nothing she can do to hide her blush. She bites her lip and plays with the pen in her hand, hoping Cat doesn’t notice. She tries to look Cat in the eye, but that makes it worse. The disturbing scenes from the fundraising gala the evening before, are now playing in high tec color in her mind.

“Hmm,“ is all Cat Grant replies and Kara feels even more irritated.

“Stand up, child. Come with me!“ She orders and gestures with her head to follow her.  
  
Kara rolls her eyes but follows Cat Grand into her office anyway.

“Take a seat and listen.“ Kara sits down while adjusting her glasses. 

“Kira, there is nothing shocking about witnessing a lovemaking. Jack Spheer is a great lover, his body is pure luxury and I will not be so selfish and claim his abilities for myself. So, if you want to spend a night that turns your wold upside down, go ahead. I can warmly recommend it to you.“ Kara can not believe what she is hearing but she remains silent, hoping that this conversation would end as soon as possible. It’s awkward and nothing that she wants to hear and argh. Why is Cat always so blunt? 

“And now I’d love to see you writing an article about this slimy creature which was spotted in an alley with Supergirl this morning.“

“Understood,“ Kara replies and leaves the office as quickly as possible.

The rest of the day went on slowly and Kara finds it difficult to concentrate. Her thoughts keeps wandering back to Lena. By the end of her work, she has made up her mind, she wants to tell Lena that she is Supergirl. 

If she wants to go one step further with the beautiful brunette and Rao, she wants to, she has to tell the truth and be honest with her. Kara has made the first attempt at the gala event, she was already so close and it felt good, the thought alone that Lena would know about it right away and this burden would fall off her. 

There is no way back. She can only hope that Lena shows understanding, it was simply not possible for her to reveal her secret right from the beginning and that it has taken her so long.

At home, Kara checks her reflection in the mirror and watches for any doubts. She looks into her blue eyes for a long time, squints them a little and lets them get wider. No, no doubt there. She can’t see in them anything else, except hope and longing for Lena. Perfect! She winks at herself for courage while holding both thumbs up. She will tell Lena today that she is Supergirl. Now! She'll better get on her way before changing her mind.

Kara flies to Lena’s penthouse and floats there in the air, just to take a quick look inside to see if Lena is at home, not to spy on her. 

With her laptop on her knees, the dark-haired woman sits on her designer couch and is typing away. Kara glances at her for a long moment, while imaging herself sitting next to Lena. Her head would rest on that soft shoulder and they would spend a cozy evening on the couch, cuddled up after a long day at work. The longing for this to come true is overwhelming. For Kara, there is no turning back. 

In her Kara clothes, skirt and braided hair, she meets Lena’s security. She is waved through without much difficulty and then Lena stands in front of her. She is wearing a soft shirt and jeans and looks so much younger than in the business attire she is usually in.

“Kara? Did something happen?“ she asks anxiously as Kara enters her penthouse unannounced. Kara hastily shakes her head.

“Lena, I’m sorry to barge in on you like this, but I really need to talk to you.“

“So, something did happen. Please come in,“ Lena tells her with a gentle voice.

Kara follows her into the living area, nervously playing with her hands. Lena sits down on the couch and gestures for her to join, but Kara stops in front of her. She paces up and down a few times, trying to speak the words that burn inside her and she has already spoken a thousand times in her mind. She tries to find a start, as gently as possible. She wants to prepare Lena slowly for this and not to jump right in. 

“I’m Supergirl,“ she blurts out despite her plan. 

Kara is looking at the brunette and her heart has never beaten faster.

Lena stares at her and Kara carefully takes off her glasses. She holds them nervously in her hands before looking Lena firmly in the eyes. It’s the first time she’s standing in front of Lena without her glasses and without the hero suit. „I’ve always been Supergirl,“ she adds.

Lena’s face goes blank an her emotions slip away.

“I know it’s totally unexpected and I should have told you a long time ago. But there’s a reason I kept it to myself. It protects the people around me because knowing could put them in danger, knowing the truth. It makes them vulnerable and a target. But you are my best friend and I can’t hide it from you any longer. And I’m sorry for lying and not being honest. I wanted to tell you so many times, so so often. And I’m Supergirl...“

Lena remains completely silent, her mouth hangs slightly open and there’s an expression in her eyes that Kara can’t read, there’s something else there besides the shock. But Lena remains silent.

“Please say something,“ Kara pleads on the verge of tears.

“I can’t believe you’re telling me..“ Lena mumbles.

„It must be a shock to you...uhh...wait. What?“ What does she mean? It almost sounds like she already knows.

“Shocked that you’d actually telling me,“ Lena continues, sounding oddly composed.

“You already knew?“ This is completely unexpected. 

„Since when?“ 

“Not long, just recently,“ Lena answers calmly, almost too calmly.

„Why didn’t you say anything?“ She has to sit down after all and takes a seat close to Lena.

“I’m still processing it.“

“Lena, I’m so so sorry,“ Kara confesses. She would love to reach out to her, as if it were so easy. 

“I believe you Kara, but you have been hurting me. You made me believe you are two different people.“

“That’s terrible, I know. It’s so hard to be Kara and Supergirl, but I never wanted to hurt you because of it. I’ve been thinking all this time about the best way to tell you.“ 

“I can understand that you have your reasons. That you can’t tell everyone. And on top of that, I’m a Luthor--“

“It’s not that, Lena. I trust you,“ Kara interjects and Lena seems puzzled for a moment before continuing.

“- but you kissed me, Kara,“ Lena says in an offended voice and Kara feels terrible about it. Lena pauses for a long moment before continuing and Kara can hear the hurt in her voice.

“-and then you pushed me away.“

“I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry,“ Kara says with tears in her eyes that she has no control over. She has rarely felt so helpless.

“You’re sorry for what? For kissing me or for pushing me away?“

Kara’s heart beats violently against her rib cage and she fears, it will burst out at any moment. She can hardly stand it, this tightness. She speaks the truth.

“The only reason why I pushed you away is, you were kissing Supergirl and not Kara. All this time you only had eyes for Supergirl, but I wanted you to kiss me and--“

Lena lunges forward and Kara feels lips on her mouth, silencing her. Lena kisses her. In her head she has imagined a thousand times how Lena will react when she tells her the truth, angry, disappointed, shocked, but not once has she come close to this reaction. Realizing that she is happy with this turn of events, Kara is returns the kiss eagerly. 

Their lips fit perfectly to each other. Lena is kissing her hard and hungry and Kara immediately falls into it, the necessity of this kiss. Now that the truth is out in the open between them, this kiss speaks more than words could have. It speaks its own language.

With her thumb, Lena wipes away a tear that is rolling down Kara’s cheek and carefully disengages from her to look into her face. When she realizes that it is only a single tear that has escaped her, she pulls Kara close and is kissing her again. 

Kara is consumed by this kiss which becomes wetter as soon as their tongues are touching. 

Her hand finds its way to Lena’s scalp and she presses into her hair and let her fingers glide through the soft strands of hair. She could do this forever, kissing Lena. It’s the sweetest thing she’s ever tasted. Kara loses herself in this sensuality. Slowly, she falls backward into the cushions as Lena lurks over her like a gentle tiger, never losing contact with her lips. 

“I’m crazy for you, Kara,“ Lena whispers and Kara can feel her hot breath close to her ear, covering Kara’s entire body with goosebumps and making her tremble a little. An amused grin escapes Lena’s lips and she purrs as she does so. She is well aware of the power she possesses, even completely without superpowers. But it doesn’t matter to Kara. Lena has said she’s crazy about Kara, not Supergirl. She could burst from happiness. 

Lena lowers her head and her lips find a sensitive spot behind her ear where she is raining down little kisses. Then her lips move away and with her tongue, she traces a wet trail down the side of her neck to her pulse point. Kara closes her eyes as Lena is sucking and licking with abandon and Kara can make out little stars and planets behind her closed eyelids. Only after a while Lena’s lips return to her mouth and she loses herself in this kiss once again.

She wants to tell Lena that she has never been kissed like this before. It is wonderful, better than Potsticker and Christmas together but she can’t get away from those lips. Therefore she kisses Lena even harder. And the older woman seams happy and lets Kara explore her heavenly mouth. Encouraged, Kara tangles her fingers into Lena’s hair to keep her even closer. 

As she devours Lena’s mouth, the hand which is resting on her knee starts moving. At first, Lena draws little circles and than her hand is wandering. Torturing slow, she strokes up the inside of her thigh, leaving once again goose bumps on its way, which is not hidden by the thin tights Kara is wearing. Lena’s breathing quickens and she makes a sound of pleasure that is swallowed by Kara’s mouth. Lena’s hand goes purposefully under her skirt and Kara can’t concentrate on kissing anymore. And although, there was nothing innocent about this kiss in any way from the beginning, nothing prepares her, as Lena touches her most intimate part. An electric shock is shooting with full force through her body, a feeling like she has similar only experienced in a fight before and it hits her hard. Kara tears open her eyes.

“Stop.“ 

Lena instantly lets go of her and lifts her head. Kara looks into her green eyes, which seem darker than Kara has ever seen them. Dark with passion. Then the expression is changing and question marks, fear and insecurity flicker at the same time in her eyes, before the beautiful face becomes a stony mask. Kara’s stomach sinks abruptly. 

„Are you going to reject me again?“ Lena straightens up and Kara does the same.

She is trying to find the right words. She has no idea how to bring out what is going on in the inside of her. These sensations and feelings that are bursting over her. She scolds herself for making Lena stop, on the other hand it was intuitive. Kara couldn’t help herself. 

“No. I... I don’t want to reject you, Lena. It’s just... I’ve never been kissed like this before. And I didn’t expect it to happen at all, of course I wished it would,“ she speaks the last words hastily.

“But?“

“But you seem pretty into it. I mean totally into it..,“ Kara replies, pointing helplessly at the couch as she blushes a deep shade of red.

“And you weren’t? What’s the problem with that? Kara, I want to sleep with you,“ 

Lena says simply, as if it’s not a huge deal, the thought alone makes Kara blush even more deeper, if that’s possible. A tremor goes through her body, followed by a thousand little butterflies, and yes it turns her on to hear those words. Hearing those words vom Lena Luthor bring her almost out of her mind, buts it's exactly her mind that announces itself now. She hasn’t even really spoken to Lena yet. She doesn’t know what Lena feels for her. Is it just sexual attraction? Is it the Supergirl thing? Kara can’t be sure. And she’s never had causal sex that happens in a moment of passion and doesn’t mean anything afterwards. What will be there after that? Kara has her ideas, her desires. For her it is different, she has almost no experience with sex, especially not with a woman. And she wants it to be special with Lena. She wants them both to be aware of it when they do it and more. How is she going to explain it all? Nervously, she plays with her hands in her lap, trying to find the beginning, but stops again. She feels like a teenager. But this is so important, doesn’t Lena know that?

Lena untangles her nervous hands and holds them with her own hands. “Kara, whatever is going on in that pretty head of yours. Please try to explain it to me. I want to understand,“ she says in a gentle voice.

“I want it to mean something when we sleep together,“ Kara replies, sounding almost a little pouty.

“Of course it means something, darling. How could it not?!“ 

“Lena. I want to be with you,“ Kara says desperately. She can’t hold in her feelings any longer. It almost crushes her and she pauses for a moment before speaking more softly.

“I‘d like us to do romantic things together and I’d like holding your hand while doing it. Like going out to the movies or to a fancy restaurant. I’d like do have you by my side at games night. I want to spend time with you, to get to know each other even better and I want to be able to kiss you, whenever I want. I want to get slow at things, though I want to fall asleep with you. And when I wake up the next day, you’ll be close to me and the first thing I see when I open my eyes.“ 

Lena’s eyes go wide, maybe even wider than after telling her she is Supergirl. She’s silent and the sudden silence between them feels louder than it should. Th silence is ringing in Kara’s ears and she fights back tears she’s no longer able to hold back. Not if the silence lasts longer and longer and Lena can’t find words. Lena doesn’t wish for the same things. Why is she so naive? Alex tells her this over and over again. On Krypton it is different. How surprised she was when she came to Earth, where most people don’t have just one partner with whom they stay together all their lives. Most people on earth change their partner or getting a divorce. She finds the idea beautiful, to have only one partner. On the other hand, on Krypton you wouldn't choose your partner, they're given to you. It’s your destiny. Kara finds the mixture of both worlds beautiful. On Earth there is dating and romance and on Krypton there is a lifelong bond. For Kara, Lena is this person and she wants to enter into both with her. Kara has chosen Lena.

Only Lena sees things differently. It takes forever for Lena to speak, but eventually she does and takes a deep breath before she answers.

“..You mean uhm.. you are saying...you wish to have a romantic relationship with me?“, she stumbles over her own words as if it’s something entirely impossible, something she’s never thought about before. It takes away all of Kara’s hope, but there is only one way forward now. Kara closes her eyes briefly and the stupid tears are falling down her cheeks. After all the emotions she has just revealed, all she can do is whisper. 

“Yes.“


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here comes the next chaper i hope you like it.  
> Fluff is going to be happen :-)

Lena does a sharp intake of breath. She has to let her words think in, that’s a lot of intense feelings. Somehow she thought, Supergirl wouldn’t waste time and would take what she needs before she has to stop a fire somewhere. But she has made the calculation without Kara Danvers. Never has she found herself in such a conversation, never has anyone confessed such feelings to her. She wouldn’t be surprised if a comedian suddenly appears, amused by Lena’s reaction and pointing to a hidden camera in the corner. But this isn’t funny and Kara is crying silent tears which she tries to hide. Lena is not blind, she can see the tears and Lena is not someone without feeling too. She has to step out of her comfort zone and try to understand what is happening here and talk to Kara. 

What should she say? That she is pining after Kara, anytime she is near her. That all she could think of, is sleeping with her, pushing her up against the wall or taking her on the couch and repeat it again and again as many times as it takes until that burning desire inside her is satisfied. 

Better not. Kara talks about falling asleep together and waking up together. Lena is sure she has stopped breathing as Kara told her what she wishes. Lena has never allowed herself to t dream any of this and she can’t find words to reply. It is overshadowing everything else that has been said so far. And did she say _holding hands?_ The last time Lena held someone’s hand was with her nanny and only because Lena saw a little kitten across the street that she desperately wanted to pet and that’s why she has forgotten about the traffic. She was running over the street without watching and though it didn’t cause anything to happen, it took months, where she only has been allowed to leave the house holding her nanny’s hand. And her bony hand was cold and her firm grip had hurt.

No, she can’t say any of this to Kara. Ironically, she is still holding Kara’s hand which she has taken earlier. But Kara has long since loosened her grip and her hand is now lying limp in her own hands. Hastily, she lets go and focuses on Kara’s question. So what is she going to answer? With each passing second, Lena freezes more, realizing that she has no answer to this. She isn’t relationship material and never will be. Lena doesn’t know the rules for that. And even if she would make an effort, Kara will realize who Lena is, where she comes from and then she would not want Lena anymore. Kara is joyful and virtuous. Lena would drag her along with her demons. On top of that she carries Luthor blood. She is--

Her thoughts are interrupted as soon as Kara is gets up. _She has gotten up and is about to leave._ Lena has hesitated too long. She will go and leave Lena alone with these thoughts and feelings. Growing panic overcomes her after Kara takes a step forward and moves away from her. Kara, with tears in her eyes and drooping shoulders, walks away. Lena’s heart grows cold.

As by itself Lena grabs Kara’s wrist and stops the blonde with it, who is instantly pausing. Lena opens her mouth before she even knows what she’s going to say. Her lips move, but nothing comes out except a puff of her breath, which lingers in the air. 

Lena is holding the wrist tightly in her grip as if her life depends on it. Kara seems rooted to the spot as well. She has to do something before the blonde woman breaks free and moves away. And so she does what is unthinkable for a Luthor. She completely turns off her mind and listens to her innermost voice. She lets her heart do the talking. 

“Okay,“ she hears her own voice talking, sounding a little foreign to her own ears. 

“Okay?“ Kara asks cautiously, turning to look at her with questioningly eyes.

“Okay.“ Lena repeats, nodding her head a little.

Again that silence, she thinks she’s choking on and yet she dares not to add anything to her own words. _Okay_ the voice told her, no more. Carefully she lets go of the wrist, as Kara’s arm is a little twisted since she has turned around. Kara seems undecided. The little crinkle between her eyebrows appears. 

“What is okay, Lena?“, Kara questions after a while in a soft voice. She is so much braver than Lena. Goes after what she wants, even if she doesn’t know what the answer would be and yet there is hope in her gaze. Lena can’t lose Kara, can’t reject this gift that is Kara herself. Not after the younger woman has revealed to her, she is Supergirl. Not after everything that has happened and been said between them so far. Maybe she should, but she can’t. And so she banishes all the logic in her head that whispers to her that, as a Luthor she doesn’t have the right to do so. That she’s no good for Kara. That she’s going to make a fool of herself if she’s serious thinking she can have a relationship. 

She looks Kara in the eye and for the first time she let herself just be Lena while answering the question. 

“I want to be with you.“ Lena answers and it’s the truth. Nothing but the naked truth. What that means, she will have to find out, but the simple fact of this words can stand as it is.

“Really?“ The sadness turns to astonishment in a flash and then a real smile steals its way over her face. Lena can watch it growing and it’s the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen, it warms her body and Lena basks in it. She nods. The blue eyes get wet again and this time they must be tears of happiness. Lena’s insides tighten. She wants to hug Kara, hold her close, but she has better be careful. This is her first time swimming in unfamiliar waters. 

“What took you think so long?“

Good question. But Lena doesn’t consider anymore, she is following her instincts now.

“You’re the best person I know, warm-hearted and radiant. The way you use your powers to help people instead of making a profit out of it inspires me. You are truly a hero Kara and you are beautiful on the outside as well as the inside.“

“You flatter me Lena. But what does this have to do with us?“ Kara looks at her with interest, her eyes a soft. She sits down on the couch and waits patiently.

“It has everything to do with us. For one thing, it brought us here. You’re the first one who didn’t judge me in advance based on my last name. And the first to break through the walls I’ve built. And it’s been shockingly easy for you, with the way you are. But your really care about what’s behind them. To be fair, I’d rather tell you right away that I don’t have a clue what it means to be in a relationship.“ She leaves out the reasons why she hasn’t been in a relationship or Kara might back out. 

“I’m sure you’ll get tired of it soon enough,“ she announces almost amusedly, downplaying it and leaving Kara a way out of it. 

Now it is Kara, who is grabbing her wrist and pulls her down beside her on the couch. She quickly moistens her lips before she speaks.

“I know you Lena. I may not know your past or how you grew up. But everything I need to know. I would like to know some more but what I have long known is, you are brilliant and you have a beautiful kind hearted soul. You are my best friend and judging on this friend relationship you are behaving perfectly and it is the basis for the next step. I am not a professional in romantic relationships either. On earth it is different, than stuff i grow up with. But I have wonderful adoptive parents who showed me what it means when you belong together with someone. I wish the same for myself. I wish that with you.“

“Okay, you get to set the tone about this,“ Lena says, trying to keep her business tone out of it. She doesn’t have the ability to express her intimate feelings as simply as Kara does, plus Kara’s words let her feel a little embarrassed. 

“Thank you. But we will do this together, according to our own rules. Without pressure. We’ll take our time and keep everything at our own pace.... I am so happy Lena, I am so so so very happy.“

They both know they have to talk more. Kara said something about rules. But at that moment they are too overwhelmed and Lena is just relieved that she didn’t lose Kara. She realizes that she would do anything for her. It scares her a little, but it at the same time it doesn’t worry her. 

And then they both are holding hands and their fingers are intertwined. Their foreheads come close and than all the way to touch each others. Lena is crying too, but they are silent tears lurking deep inside her that she knows are there but she can’t let go of, yet. Whatever Kara Danvers has done to her, cast a spell or done something to her mind, it seems to be working. Lena has a sneaking suspicion that it’s just Kara herself and she clings to the silent hope, it will work for them and everything will be okay. 

What they have with each other, they call it carefully a testing phase. Kara doesn’t want to put pressure on Lena and rather give them both time and take things slowly. They would get used to the idea of being together little by little. Kara had only one request. She demands to give themselves at least three weeks, before they would talk and come to any conclusion. She insists that Lena is not allowed to break up from this testing phase before those three weeks goes by. Lena had not the slightest desire to do so and since it is the same for Kara, she considered this time as a gift. She trusts Kara with it. For her part, she also asks the blonde woman to be honest with her about Supergirl stuff. It is a huge part of her life and she wants to be included in everything. Kara promises to take Lena soon to the DEO and show her everything. After this period of three weeks, the official date between Supergirl and Lena is coming up. Only then they want to do straight talking. Lena can’t find any counter-arguments and so she agrees to Kara’s proposal.

\- ****

Being with Kara is unlike anything Lena has ever known. If she had ever allowed herself to dream about it in her imagination, it would never have come close to this. It’s vivid, it’s simply sweet and it comes easily. The days since they agreed to give it a try are wonderful. They meet for lunch, visits each other at the office or talking on the phone. They stay on the light side of the conversations, just enjoying each other company and being close, with the new feeling of touching and exchanging affections.

Kara surprises Lena on every new day.

_Kara is humorous_

They are walking in the park and licking ice cream which is melting too quickly. The sun is shining and they take a rest on the shore of the small lake below the trees. They are more busy licking the ice cream from each other’s lips than from their own cone. The kisses they are sharing are tender and innocent and Kara tastes like vanilla and butter cookies, which is so much better than her reduced-fat yogurt ice cream. 

“Hmm, your ice cream tastes so tempting,“ Lena purrs carefree but with an eye on the wanted ice cream. Sitting down on a bench in the shade, Kara takes the yogurt ice cream from Lena’s hand and is offering her her own instead. Lena almost feels self-conscious, as she sits slowly down and licking sheepishly the ice cream Kara is holding in front of her. They are looking towards the pond and taking turns in licking the delicious vanilla ice cream. It is a warm sunny day and Lena couldn’t be spending her lunch break better than this. 

A puppy, it must be a golden retriever comes running from behind the trees and as soon as he is noticing Kara und Lena he is coming towards them. Excitedly he stands in front of them wagging his tail. Kara smiles and greets the puppy. She feeds him with the long forgotten yogurt ice cream and the puppy eagerly devours his prize. As soon he has finished he is already begging for more with his cute puppy dog eyes until Kara is giving in. Lena is watching in horror as the dog also gets the delicious vanilla ice cream. Satisfied, he finishes all up and as soon there isn’t a crump anymore left her makes a run for it and is no longer to be seen. 

Lena would have liked to lick more of the ice cream, so she pouts a little. But all Kara does, is laughing hard, clearly amused and not buying her pout. She pulls Lena close and whispers in her ear, that Lena is the best thing she has ever tasted. They are kissing for a long time and Kara’s tongue gently brushes against her own until she is floating on a cloud and until she finally has to return to her office.

They are silly and behaving ridiculous. 

Back in the office Lena’s hair is sticky and tousled from Kara’s fingers been there. But as she takes a look in the mirror to fix her hair and she sees how happy she is looking she can’t bother. A few small freckles are showing on her nose and her cheeks are rosy. Besides, she could not help but wonder, why she since she was a kid hasn’t have ice cream, it was so good. 

_Kara is tender_

One late evening Lena is sitting at her desk, she notices the familiar breeze. Her heart starts to flutter excitedly and yes, Kara is landing on her balcony. 

“Supergirl,“ she greets her girlfriend, even though they are alone and no one else can hear them. Still, she is careful about using her real name. 

“Miss Luthor,“ Kara plays along. „You shouldn’t be working this late, it’s almost midnight.“

Lena is actually rubbing her eyes. Kara is right, she is tired and there is no point in answering email any longer when whose recipients would not read them until the next morning.

Kara is stepping closer and tenderly strokes a few of the stands from her face that had come loosen from her tight bun during the day. She leans in and kisses Lena on her mouth.

“Hi,“ she says coolly and before Lena could think of say anything as cool in return, she is lifted in a fluid motion. She blinks and as finds herself in Kara’s strong arms. Her girlfriend is carrying her as if Lena belongs to her.

“I’m flying you home, Lena. You need to rest.“ 

It sounds tempting and she willingly wraps her arms around Supergirl’s slender neck and presses the tip of her nose to her face. „Hmm.“ Why does Kara always smells this good? She leaves little breathy kisses to the spot her mouth is reaching first and closes her eyes as soon as they are lifting off the floor. Lena is not a fan of flying and can’t stand the height, but snuggled up to Kara’s body that is different. She enjoys the closeness and the feeling that Kara cares for her. Once she is able to completely leave behind her obligations and everything her position as DEO entails. She flies with Kara into the night sky and out of curious, she opens her eyes, despite the high. The sight is almost unreal. 

“Lena, how do you feel?“ Kara asks.

“Like in a fairy tale.“ Lena answers, her mouth hanging slightly open. Kara is laughing silently in response but the little tremor Lena can feel on her body gives her away.

At home, Kara sits her carefully down, looking into her eyes. Lena knows she isn’t going to stay. But before she leaves she wishes Lena a good night and lovingly strokes her cheek.

“Sleep well Lena,“ she says and then Lena is receiving a good night kiss which makes her toes curl. This one beats in it’s tenderness anything she had ever felt and it touches something deep inside her. Kara’s lips rather taste hers, let them get to know each other all over again. 

Kara ends the kiss before it can lead to more and Lena goes to bed with swollen Lips and a feeling in her chest she can’t describe but she has never slept better than that night. 

_Kara is passionate_

Kara is the one who always does the first step whenever they kiss. Lena is too self-conscious to initiate as if she’s afraid she’ll suddenly wake up and it was all just a dream. And there are moments when she doesn’t trust herself and she has to hold herself together not to jump Kara like a wild animal. They agreed they would take their time with sex. For Kara it is an important issue. And Lena tries not to show her disappointment about it. Isn’t the advantage of a relationship you’ll get regular sex? But Lena is learning quickly there are other things and they give her with a feeling of happiness that she had never known before. It is a different kind of thrill.

For one thing, Lena is learning that she can not get enough of kissing Kara. Lena can wait. And it is almost like a long tender foreplay, increasing her pleasure with it. It is sexy.

Lena is discussing the meetings she has to set this week with Jess, when Supergirl lands on her balcony. There is a odd expression on her face, something must happened and Lena feels instantly uneasy. 

“Jess, I think we’re through so far. Will you please make sure I’m not disturbed for the next hour?“ 

„Of course, Miss Luthor,“ Jess says goodbye and as soon as she is out of the door, Lena eyes Kara up and down. The blond woman looks battered but not injured.

„What happened?“ Lena asks and can’t hold back the concern in her voice.

„I’m fine Lena. I just had a stupid fight and I really wanted to see you.“ Relieved, Lena exhales and letting once again her eyes wander over Kara’s form. She can’t hide what this suit does to her whenever Supergirl is in her sight. It hits her every time, that hasn’t changed. She gets hot under her collar and it reaches all the way to her core. The blonde woman has the perfect body with muscles in all the right places, yet soft curves under the suit which shows the pure beauty of a woman. Kara catches her gaze and seconds later soft lips are covering her open mouth and Lena finds herself in a stormy kiss. „Lena,“ Kara sounds breathlessly against her lips. „Do you know what you do to me when you look at me like that?“

Funny. Lena is having the exact same thoughts. What is she supposed to do? She tries to respect Kara’s wishes and let her set the pace but sometimes it is almost impossible. She tries to imagine something completely disgusting in her mind. It is hopeless when Kara is holding her tightly in her grip and kissing her again. Lena is sure, her lipstick is completely smeared by now.

Kara nibbles fiercely on her lips and next thing she is sucking them into her mouth. Kara, who usually slows things down for both seems heated and suddenly she is fiddling with Lena’s blouse. That is new.

„Kara!“ Lena warns and it sounds almost pleading but ironically this seems to encourage Kara. Their kiss is becoming more breathless and someone is moaning. Probably Lena, who is not ashamed of the fact that she desires the blonde woman.

Kara is carefully guiding her backwards, her hands inside her blouse. Her lips wandering uncontrolled over her mouth to her neck and back again. It’s almost frantic without lingering in any particular spot for a second and Lena can barely keep up with her. Her knee’s are touching the couch and she falls back on it. Kara leans in and Lena swears, she has never been more turned on as Kara has enough of the fumbling ands with a snarl she rips open her blouse, causing the buttons to shatter all across her office. The brunette is about to open her mouth, teasing Kara that this is her favorite blouse. But the sight of Kara and her eyes which has becoming dark causes her to stop. Kara devours the sight of her, she must have a clear view of her transparent bra and Lena’s nipples are automatically stiffening underneath. Everything in her is burning to be touched by Kara, she is breathing heavily and waiting anxiously to see what Kara will do with the new situation.

Lena’s name is falling from her lips, sounding almost reverent and the expression on her face shows fascination and admiration. Lena doesn’t dare to move and Kara is wallowing hard a few times. It hast to be a big knot, which has formed in her throat and Lena also knows this means Kara will things stop for the moment.

But different to what assumed, Kara lowers her head and is kissing her. It is with such a gentleness it almost sending Lena in a overwhelming delirium. Her full lips are moving against her own so so slowly but they find a wonderful rhythm. Good thing, she is lying down, her knees would have buckled otherwise. It is a new sensation and the buzzing feeling runs through her entire body. Tender fingers are touching her cheek, stroking her skin and then they disappears for a moment only to be find again on her collarbone. Tentatively, with all her fingertips they brushes along her cleavage. Lena’s breathing stops for a moment. Kara’s fingertips are traveling hesitantly but without pausing downwards. They come to a stop on her bare skin at the swell of her breasts where the bra comes into view. It all happens so damn slowly. Lena is feeling completely helpless as she eagerly waits for every touch. And then the fingers brushes over the hint of her bra she is wearing. Lena can feel the contact on her nipples and the sensation leaves her to only being able to breath against Kara’s lips anymore. It is the way how Kara is touching her. It is gently. It is with deliberation. Lovingly, Kara is putting her hand around Lena’s breast and encloses it. Her panties are long since completely soaked but it is different as she knows it. How could this touch be so erotic and at the same time hitting her so deep? Kara wants to touch her and doesn’t do it to get them both aroused. Lena feels completely at mercy of her own feelings. Her hands are clinging to Kara’s back as her girlfriend speaks to her. „You are a picture of pure beauty, Lena. You are so beautiful.“

She doesn’t know how to respond, so she kisses Kara. This is way out of her league and so she kisses Kara on the mouth, trying to find the same gentleness to show Kara how good it feels what she is doing to her. 

Their kiss ends, as Kara’s stomach is speaking up and growling so loudly that Lena is laughing heartily. It is definitely the killer but a amusing one. Kara is deeply embarrassed as she admits that she hadn’t had lunch yet. Their tender moment comes to and end and Kara awkwardly takes back a step. Lena sits up presses a button to speak with Jess and picks up the phone She asks Jess to send them Potsticker and Kara’s favorite menu from Noonan‘s delivered. Satisfied she lays down the phone and takes a glance at Kara. The blonde woman is red as a tomato and looks away quickly. Lena shows pity and buttons up her shirt with the remaining buttons and she covers the rest by putting on her Blazer. 

The scattered buttons that lie all over her office, those she will pick up later. 

\- ***

  
Tonight Kara wants to take her to the Alien Bar where she likes to spend her evening together with friends. Lena isn’t sure if it’s a good idea for a Luthor to enter such a bar. She has herself no problem with aliens, however she can’t hide her last name. Kara assured her not to worry about it, so Lena doesn’t. She was under the assumption that her sister Alex and her sister’s friend, the smart police officer Maggie Sawyer would be there too, but according to Kara’s instructions, the testing phase belonged to the two of them. Lena certainly does not have a problem with that, rather does she have a bit of respect for Alex and how she will react when she finds out about their arrangement. Lena can imagine that she certainly won’t be too thrilled about it.

Lena reaches for the stack of paper mail what she hast not yet come to and notices a personally addressed envelope underneath. For a moment her heart flutters excitedly. Just yesterday she had sent another dozen flowers delivered to Kara’s office. So she wonders, if this would be a thank you card.

She tears open the envelope and as soon as her eyes are reading the stiff handwriting, her blood freezes in her veins.

_Dear Miss Luthor,_

_meet me Thursday morning 10:00 at the harbor at Pier 13, if you do not want the enclosed snapshot of you and your little friend will be send to public. Come alone and not a word to anyone._

_I look forward to seeing you._

_With kind regards_

_A concerned citizen_

On the back is a photo of Lena and Supergirl. They are in each other’s arms and kissing. It was taken on her balcony at L-Corp, it was the night Kara flew her home.

Bastard.

Lena is thinking, she knows how to deal with people like that. It’s not the first blackmail by any means, and it won’t be the last. The only spicy thing is that the person leaves her completely in the dark about what it is this person wants from her and this photo, that he has. Supergirl. Her heart receives a dull stab. However, she pulls herself together. Lena owns the tallest building in the city. How is it possible that somebody has taken a photographed unnoticed? Who invades her privacy in such a way? Lena would like to rip the person’s head off, but she knows better and tries to calm down again. Pier 13 at the harbor. That’s where the largest yachts in National City are docking. Isn’t that where her own lies completely untouched in the harbor, waiting to make her entrance? Hmm... Her cell phone rings and snaps her out of her musings, showing Kara as incoming caller.

She excitedly informs Lena to eat very little of her lunch, as tonight is burger night at the alien bar. Following Kara’s explanation, that means you can double the toppings to your burger, get as many fries as you can eat with it, and the whole thing will be served with beer. That are all kind of foods, Lena gladly does without it. But she doesn’t tell Kara that. She also doesn’t tell her about the envelope she’s holding in her hands and decides at that moment she’s going to keep it from Kara. At least until she knows what it is about. Wasn’t that exactly what Kara was afraid of as soon as Lena found out she is Supergirl? What if she changes her mind about that? She doesn’t want to worry Kara, she’s so happy and she can take care of herself. At the end of the conversation, Kara stammers a little. She asks Lena to wear the green shirt she likes so much when she is wearing it. Lena is flattered and plays along. Of course, she is happy to comply with Kara’s wishes. She laughs amusedly. She knows quite well that it’s a subtle hint that Lena should just not show up at the bar in her usual business attire. Kara is much too polite to dictate this to Lena directly. 

It’s the right decision to keep Kara out of this, whatever it is. The three weeks of her testing period are almost over and Lena can’t let it end it even a single day earlier than agreed.


	13. Chapter 13

  
Kara is standing at the meeting point which is a street corner, her heart full of expectations and keeps looking for Lena. The alien bar is well hidden in a gloomy alley and doesn’t look very inviting from the outside, so from here on she will walk the few steps together with Lena. The anticipation rises as soon as the black limousine comes to a stop in front of her. The door opens and a pair of high heels appears first. Feminine ankles and legs covert in black elegant pants are following next. Then Lena comes in sight, she wears the green shirt Kara casually mentioned to her. The dark her is loose and falling in soft waves over her shoulders. Kara lets her eyes roam over her. Lena looks elegantly playful and her eyes are sparkling as soon as she catches Kara. 

They hug. The street is busy and they both automatically holding back a little. 

“Hello beautiful,“ Kara whispers in her ear. 

“Hello, darling,“ Lena murmurs back and goosebumps trace their way down Kara’s body before they slowly pull away from each other. 

Strolling down the boulevard, they tell each other the days events. With every step they take, their hands graze each other, consciously seeking contact with each other. 

Supergirl‘s good deed of the day was to rescue a male cat from a tree high above.

“You rescued a cat who could climb all the way up a tree by itself but couldn’t climb back down? And you flew her out of that tall tree? Isn’t that the fire department’s responsibility?“ Lena asks in disbelieve.

“Pirate is his name. He is soooo cute. His fur is spotted black and white, with his face black up to his eyes and the rest is white. But his nose is also black with a little dot next to it. Soooo cute. He was scared, Lena. He couldn’t know that once he would get up there in the treetops, he wouldn’t be able to find his way down. I heard the fear-filled meowing all the way across town. It was heartbreaking.“ Kara makes an emotional face and grabs at her chest theatrically.

“After a while of soothing words, I carefully grabbed the little male cat and flew him out. His owner was sick with worry. He has only recently access to walk outside the house and then something like this happens. Helena tried everything possible to call him down. You can’t imagine how happy she was when I handed her the little fur ball. Pirate only has one eye and his vision on the other eye is bad, he doesn’t have it easy. Helena kept hugging me and wouldn’t let go.“

“Oh, I can imagine how happy Helena was. I’m sure she wanted an autograph and a picture together with Supergirl.“ 

“How do you know? We took a picture together along with Pirate and Helena told me, I can come visit the two of them at any time i want to. She has always homemade lemonade ready and her house is surrounded by a huge garden.“ 

“Sure you may. Of course she wants to show you her garden,“ Lena grumbles.

“Yes. Maybe I’ll help her with some gardening sometime. She has pretty big trees that she can’t trim herself anymore. She depends on help. Then I can visit Pirate and play with him.“

Lena has gone quiet and Kara can see the wheels turning in her pretty head. Something seems to bother her.

“How was your day, Lena?“

“Nothing exciting. I have mostly been in meetings. Wage negotiations and arrogant suits making themselves important in every matter. Unfortunately, I didn’t have a pretty Helena to offer me homemade lemonade.“

“Pretty?“ , Kara asks irritated. “Sure she looks good for her --“ then a thought occurs to her.

“Are you jealous Lena?“

“Me? Surely not,“ Lena replies, muttering. “Ridiculous.“ She gets red in the face, which almost never happens. Kara better not teases her about it. She can’t believe her girlfriend is jealous. And it’s cute as hell how grumpy Lena is all of a sudden. But it doesn’t look like she’s allowed to tease her about it. Kara doesn’t want to bask in that feeling anyway. She wants Lena to know that there’s only one woman for her. Kara smiles to hersel but doen’t show it, on the outsinde she remains serious.

“There is no reason to be jealous anyway. Helena is about 80 years old,“ she says casually and with a little sideways glance she sees Lena exhale in relieve and biting her lower lip in embarrassment. Kara struggles to keep her face serious at the sight. Her girlfriend is the cutest. 

At the corner, they turn into a less crowded alley and Kara reaches for Lena’s hand. Their fingers are intertwined within a second. Finally she pulls her girlfriend close and kisses her on the lips. Lena immediately kisses her back and the feeling in her chest is overwhelming. The kiss lasts longer than is appropriate in public. 

They are walking down the streets, holding hands and Kara is filled with such pride to have Lena on her side, she thinks, the whole world is welcome to see that Lena belongs to her. 

* * *

The bar is packed. Lizzy, who has her shift tonight winks at Kara and points to a booth in the rear of the bar. Most aliens who come here look normal and hide their true nature. Still, in this bar, it doesn’t matter if your tongue resembles a snake, your ear is shaped like a bat, or your arms are made of tentacles. No one has to hide here. 

As they cross the room, all converstations fall instantly silent. Most people know the face of Lena Luthor, so they drew a few glances but they are not mean only curious. Kara is a welcome and a popular guest, so they take note of Lena’s presence with a grumble and soon turn back to their own conversations.

Lena casually takes note of the surroundings and the people. Sure, this place deviates from her usual bar visits but she seems comfortable. Kara can see it in her relaxed attitude. 

They order the burger of their choice which comes with plenty of fries and beer. This place has the best burgers in town and Kara devours her food with delight. Lena, on the other hand eats only little. She skips the bread and picks just casually at the fries but she looks amused. Her usually pale cheeks are slightly rosy and she sips happily from her beer. Kara feels like she’s on cloud nine, she’s at her favorite bar, with Lena! She can’t wait until they will all be here together, Alex and Maggie with Winn and James. She’s sure the time will come but until then, she will enjoy her pretty girlfriend all to herself.

“So,“ Lena says after their bellies are full and only a few fries are left and find their way into their mouths. Her glass is drunk empty and rests in her hands.

“Alcohol does not have the slightest effect on Supergirl?“

“No. My body absorbs alcohol,“ Kara replies, then thinks of something. “Although, there is one sort of rum that is toxic to humans. When I drink that stuff, it has an effect on me.“

“What kind of effect?“ Lena asks curiously.

“I get drunk. Uninhibited. Um, I say things--,“ Kara replies, not elaborating on the fact. 

“Interesting! What’s the name of the rum?“

Kara remembers the last time she drank the rum here in this bar. She felt strangely carefree, the burden and worries she usually carries with her were all gone. She laughed heartily at all the little things that happened that night. And she felt loose and a little brave. She was flirting with James and hoped they might become a couple. She gave him definite looks and positioned herself at the pool table so he could get a good look at her. It felt sexy. She blushes and tells Lena the name of the drink without thinking. Lena looks at her for a moment, then she gets wordlessly up and walks towards the counter.

Kara watches her as she places her order and leans casually against the bar. Lizzy’s mouth curls into a smile as Lena exchanges a few words with her. Kara would love to know what they’re talking about but she would never violate Lena’s privacy and use her super hearing. Instead, she watches the dark haired woman and remembers the last few weeks with her, which have been heavenly. She’s so in love, she is totally into Lena.

The agreed time is almost over and Kara can’t wait until they are officially together. She is 100% sure that Lena feels the same way. She can see it in her eyes and feels it in her touch. Sometimes Lena looks at her as if she were from another star. Okay, wrong choice of words, she is from another star but the time she lived on Earth outweighs her childhood on Krypton. Lena is confident when it comes to her work or her outfits, she adds with a grin. The point is, Lena always remains polite and respectful, despite her position as CEO of L-Corp. Her people adore her because of it. However, Lena doesn’t seem to realize this. She has build the stupid mindset that people have the right to judge Lena because of her last name. Even worse, she tells herself that she doesn’t deserve to be loved. Sometimes Kara wants to shake her hard when she talks like that, but she knows she has to start from a different angle. She loves Lena and she will show her that and she will tell her, but first she wants to know more private things about Lena. But Lena closes herself off whenever Kara asks simple things about her past.

Followed by Lizzy, who is holding the drinks for Lena, the two are coming back. Lizzy sets the drinks down on the table and points at them.

“This is your scotch, Lena.“ Kara blinks. _Wow, that didn’t take long to Lizzy, now it’s already Lena._

“Kara this is your rum. Please don’t mix up the drinks,“ Lizzy says as winking at them both.

“Thank you for your help, Lizzy,“ Lena replies, grinning with satisfaction. Kara feels irritated, she feels like she missed something but she doesn’t want to let on. She watches as Lizzy turns an walks with an extra sway in her hips. 

“What are you up to? Get me drunk? Play a drinking game with me?“, Kara asks, pouting but it doesn’t seem to affect Lena.

“Hmm, not a bad idea. What drinking games you know?“

“Why don’t we chat instead?“ Kara has so many questions she would like to ask Lena. Lena is open about everything that concerns her family. She doesn’t hold back anything about it. And it hurts Kara to hear how lonely Lena grew up with no love from her mother and no father there. The only one who gave her a little attention was her brother. But his attention was not healthy. Lex couldn’t cope with the fact that his brilliant little sister was soon smarter than himself. The interest he had shown towards Lena served largely his selfish purposes. Lex took advantage of her and used her brain. But Lena always defends her brother. At least she finds him guilty as he went officially crazy and megalomaniac. Lena has to realize the rest of it for herself and Kara listens to the stories while a battle is going on inside her and she silently cries tears for the little girl. As openly as Lena tells these stories, Lena becomes even more closed off when it comes to the time once she had moved out from home. What had happened during her time at university? Who were her friends? Who was her first love? What stories did she experience? Kara is burning for those answers.

“There’s so much I’d like to know about you,“ Kara says, noticing the urge in her voice.

Lena’s features tighten barely noticeably and Kara feels almost sorry for her but she is on a mission, determined to learn more about Lena and get her gently to talk about herself. 

“Please Lena, you are allowed to ask me whatever you want in return.“ 

That seems to pique Lena’s interest. Her perfectly shaped eyebrow goes straight up.

“Is that so?“

Kara swallows and nods bravely. Lena’s eyes are gleaming a piercing green.

“Hmm, let’s see,“ Lena starts, “Let’s handle it this way. Everyone gets to take turns asking a question, and if you don’t want to answer, you take a shot instead. Agreed?“

Kara thinks it over for a moment. Sounds easy as pie and she’d do anything to pry out a secret from Lena. Enthusiastically she nods her head.

“Agreed.“

The game started with innocuous questions that were easy to answer. _What was your favorite subject in school? What’s your favorite band?_ Kara is eager to play, finally learning a few new informations, albeit small things and she eagerly soaks up this new information. And all of a sudden the game is changing rapidly. Questions are asked that they aren’t going to answer and they both drink their shots. Lena largely drinks more in the process which soon irritates Kara. She doesn’t ask any difficult questions unlike Lena, whose topics brings a blush to her face. She feels compelled to drink which she has not expected at all before the game has began. How naive she is. 

“How long has it been since your last relationship?“ Kara asks excitedly and leans a little forward, eager to hear the answer but before the question completely falls from her lips, Lena drinks her shot.

“What, no! Why won’t you answer that, Lena? It’s a simple question.“ 

“That’s a second question darling, you know the rules.“ Lena drinks her shot without batting an eye and pours herself a new glass from the bottle of scotch that has since been placed next to her. Prepairing a second shot, as if she’s counting on drinking it in the next round as well. 

“It’s my turn,“ Lena declares unnecessarily and her mouth curls into a slight smile. Her next question will also push Kara to her limits and she braces herself for whatever Lena will challenging her. She blinks her eyes briefly already feeling a little tipsy.

“Have you ever used your x-ray vision in private to spy on someone that didn’t involve your work as Supergirl?“ 

Kara turns deep red with embarrassment and it gives her away without telling the answer. The sight of Lena in bed, pajamas with stars on them and the photo of Supergirl holding in her hands. This image is burned deep into her memory forever. For the first time, she feels ashamed of having witnessed that.

“Kara Danvers, I’m shocked,“ Lena mocks her while pretending horror in her face. It obviously amuses her but Kara can’t stand it.

“Lena I truly respect your privacy I...“

“Mine? You were spying on me? Kara!!!“ 

Shit. She was just trying to explain. Crap. She want’s to be swallowed up by the earth. She quickly takes a shot, glad for the first time that she doesn’t have to answer the question. Her body shakes, ew the rum is bitter and her throat burns. She is clearly drunk by now. That was super embarrassing, Lena seems to be gloating about it, though it’s not meant maliciously. Kara feverishly thinks of a question to distract from herself. 

“When did you first notice that you liked women?“ _Ha!_ She’s proud that she thought of that question. Happyly she waits for the answer.

Lena’s hand moves to her glass and Kara can’t believe she won’t answer that question either. Then Lena traces the rim of the glass with her thumb, thinking about the question and Kara stares at her slender fingers. She would love to take Lena’s hand in hers. But she is desperate to hear the answer and doesn’t want to distracted from it. 

“At the university. There was a girl who worked out every day on the lawn outside my window. She was a cheerleader and incredibly sexy. Way out of my league.“ 

Kara’s heart beats faster, this is the first time Lena mentions that time and shares something private.

“What did she look like? Did you ask her out?“

“That wasn’t your question, Kara.“ 

Bummer. Now she wants to know more about this cheerleader and why she was out of Lena’s league. No one is.

“Have you ever thought about having sex with Cat Grant?“

“LENA! Oh God no!“ Kara goes red like a tomato, the question is coming from nowhere and completely throwing her off guard. Even though she has answered the question, she takes a shot. Her body is shaking. “Eww!“ Why does Lena ask things like that? It’s embarrassing and uncomfortable just thinking about it. Oh God, no definitely no. Is the table spinning? Kara could swear they made a little right turn, but that was impossible. _Better think about what question you’re going to ask Lena_ , she says to herself. I’d like to know how many women you’ve slept with, she mutters. 

OH God, did she say that out loud? „Lena, I’m sorry, that’s too personal a question, you don’t have to answer it--“

“Hmm, let’s see. It must have been over ten, but under fifteen I’d say.“

Kara is shocked. She doesn’t know what shocks her more, the fact of the number of women Lena has slept with or that she shares this information so freely. Great, suddenly she’s jealous that there are women out there who have touched Lena and shared something so intimate with her. And on top of that, she feels underlay, she can’t keep up at this. She is sure they were all insanely good in bed. Why did she ask such a question? Now that she knows the answer, she would have preferred not to know in the first place. 

“Kara? Darling, is everything okay?“ Lena asks in concern.

“Sure. It’s your turn,“ she’s going to get a grip. This was a question she really wanted to know the answer. So she has to live with it and not turn into a giant baby.

“Do you want to keep playing?“ 

Even Lena may think she’s a big baby. „Yes,“ she says firmly, playing it cool.

“Are you sure?“ Lena asks again.

“Sure, go ahead!“

“Alright. Has Supergirl ever kissed anyone?“ 

Kara frowns. „But you know the answer.“

“Has Supergirl kissed anyone other than me?“ Lena clarifies. 

“No! Just you, Lena.“

Lena smiles in relief and Kara is smiling back. She wants to kiss Lena. She reaches for her hand, knocking accidently her shot over. Oops! The liquid gathers on the table into a puddle and drips over the edge down the floor.

“Oh shit! Sorry, Lena.“ Kara stands up, noticing she’s swaying and sits down again. Then is Lizzy coming with a towel in her hand.

“Don’t worry Kara I’ll mop it up.“

“Thanks Lizzy, I’m really sorry.“

“Nothing happened at all. Do you want anything else?“ Lizzy throws the question in Lena’s direction. 

Lena squints her eyes, thinking it over. „Can i get the check, it’s getting late. Or would you like a glass of water or something else, Kara?“

Kara shakes her head. She doesn’t want another drop of alcohol. She wants to be alone with Lena.

“Okay. Thanks Lizzy,“ Lena says, and Kara watches as she hands over her credit card.

“I can fly you home and have another drink there,“ Kara slurs after Lizzy leaves, grinning like a fool.

“I don’t think you can fly anymore,“ Lena says amused. “I’m taking you back to my place, rum blossom.“

All Kara can hear is, Lena is taking her to her home. Hastily she stands up and the room begins to spin and Lena is reaching for her. She holds her by the hand and Kara drops her head against the soft shoulder. “Hmm.“ Lena always smells so good.

* * *

  
Lena unlocks the door to her penthouse with relief. What was she thinking? She shouldn’t have let Kara drink so much, she scolds herself. Although she has to admit her state is amusing or should she say interesting? Kara seems to be completely open about what usually makes her blush. Lena doesn’t know how to act about this. She has never seen the blonde so offensive before. However, as for herself, she is far from sober as well.

She takes Kara to her penthouse. For one thing, it’s closer and she’s already dismissed her driver to take the rest of the day off. Plus, a little walk in the fresh air doesn’t hurt either of them. Kara is wandering around and swaying. Lena has trouble keeping her straight, no easy task with her killer high heels. She succeeds as soon as she puts her arm around Kara and presses her body against her. The blonde willingly leans her head against Lena’s shoulder and sighs comfortably. 

“See the beautiful night sky?“ Kara purrs and Lena replies, “Yes, it is beautiful,“ without looking up. 

“Careful darling, we’re crossing the street now. Stay with me.“

Kara sighs again. „Beautiful. Such a romantic walk, Lena. Don’t you think it’s romantic?“ 

“Yes it’s beautiful,“ she repeats and then she feels wet lips on her neck, causing goosebumps all over her body. “Beautiful,“ Kara mumbles against her neck and licking it. 

This is going to be a long walk home.

Second one she brings Kara to her penthouse, because she has a full fridge. She wrinkled her nose whenever she inspected the contents of Kara’s fridge. Kara only stores fast food in there. A little midnight snack won’t hurt either of them, it will soak up the alcohol. 

When they are finally reaches Lena’s penthouse, Kara is throwing her head back und looking up at the tall building. “Hmm. That’s where my girlfriend lives. All the way up there. Look.“

“Oh wow! Looks like we’re in the right place,“ Lena replies while holding Kara’s hand and with the other she tries to type the door code into the keypad. Only on the third attempt does she succeed. Another failed attempt would have set off the alarm. God, how drunk is she? 

As Lena holds open the front door, Kara is grinning. “Are you trying to take me upstairs with you, Miss Luthor?“ Both her eyebrows goes up and Lena is seriously amused. Still, she will be glad as soon she has managed to get her drunken girlfriend into the safety of her apartment.

“Come on in, darling. We’ll take the elevator.“

“Uiiiiiii!“ Kara is as excited as if she rarely rodes an elevator, which on the second thought may come close to the truth. Kara presses the button and disappears into the elevator shortly after. Lena watches her amused, then she hurries to follow her. Not to imagine if the blonde had gone up all by herself. 

As soon as she is with her, she is pressed against the closing doors. Hungry lips are attacking her until she can’t breathe anymore. Kara grabs Lena’s wrists and holds them above her head. The action is causing Lena’s pulse to quicken and she find herself unable to move.  
  
“Kara! W..What are you doing?“ Lena stammers.

“Kissing my girlfriend,“ Kara replies against her lips and then bits her lower lip before gently running her tongue over the spot. 

Lena feels like under a spell, her brain is shutting down and she can barely move. Kara is kissing her and devours her mouth and Lena is letting her. Kara loosens her grip on her wrists a little and before Lena can reach out to touch her, Kara seems to remember that she likes Lena being immobile, she tightens her grip again and holds her with her body in place. Lena who doesn’t allow anybody to take control over her like this, feels herself helpless at the mercy of Kara. It’s different with her, it arouses her. And the blonde one smells so good, like sunbeams and her body is warm and pressed tightly against her at all the right places. Lena’s body is burning with desire.

The ding of the elevator brings her back to reality. Kara on the other hand does not feel disturbed. Only when Lena is promising her potsticker, the blonde raises her head with interest and let go of Lena, pouting a little on the way. 

Lena is speechless, who would have thought that her girlfriend is such a seductress when she is drunk. 

Now they are both standing in her apartment and Lena is thinking. The first thing she will do, is geting the potstickers out of the freezer and prepare some short roasted vegetables. She has zucchini, pepper,--- that’s as far as she gets. Kara takes her again. This time she is pressed against fridge. The hot breath on her ear makes her turn into a puddle.

“You know what I’d rather snack on than postickers?“

Lena makes the mistake of moaning as Kara nibbles on her earlobe. She kisses her on the chin, lets her lips trail along her neck, over her decolleté, just in all the right places and Lena finds herself incapable of action once again. Her body melts with it. 

“Do you know, Lena?“ 

Shit, what was that question again? “No,“ she says tentatively and it sounds weak.

“You Lena. I want to eat you.“ Lena’s tears her eyes open and then suddenly everything happens very fast. Her knees give away and Kara holds her without any problems. She lifts her shirt and seconds later it’s over her head and out of the way. Before she even can follow the movement, she is bare with only her bra left. 

“Kara, you’re drunk,“ Lena says, hoping it doesn’t sound as weak as she feels at this moment. Her upper body gets covered with kisses and small bites. She can feels Kara’s wet tongue and it seems to be everywhere at once. 

“Tipsy maybe, but certainly not drunk, Lena.“ She lifts her head only briefly and continues to devote her attention to Lena’s body. 

Lena unconsciously strokes the blonde hair before realizing, she is encouraging Kara with it.

“What are you doing? You were going to wait with t-that. It was totally important to you,“ she makes one last attempt. She was no saint, dammit. Her body is on fire. She wants to touch Kara and have her under her, better without a scrap of fabric between them. She can’t think straight anymore, it’s beyond her control.

Kara doesn’t react and Lena puts a hand to Kara’s face. She has to look into her eyes and read from them. A voice in her head tells her that Kara is too drunk and that Lena it is, who has to put a stop in it, for both of them. But something about Kara is different, it isn’t just the alcohol, she is bolder and more aggressive with what she wants. As the wheels continue to turn in Lena’s head she feels a hand slowly moving into her pants. Lena would definitely not survive this, she needs to be sure, now.

“Kara, please look into my eyes.“

“I want to feel you, Lena,“ Kara replies, looking up from lowered eyelids. As if to confirm her words, one hand wanders dangerously close to her panties as she sais it.

Is this really happening right now? Is Lena letting Kara Danvers fuck her against the fridge? Her panties are completely soaked, no denying that she likes what Kara is doing. But it is not the right thing to do and then she notice something. Kara’s fingers are shaking. They tremble like an aspen leaves. 

“I want to do, what you did to all those women,“ Kara says, trembling.

Okay that definitely makes Lena sit up and stop. That is the reason. She knew right away that Kara didn’t take it all to well, the info about how many women she had slept with. Suddenly, Lena knows what this is all about. She reaches for Kara’s hands.

“Kara. Dear, please look at me,“ the endearment has the desired effect. Kara lets go a little and Lena puts her hands around Kara’s face. The latter looks almost a little scared.

“Let’s talk, okay?“ Lena strokes gently her cheek with her thumbs and Kara nods. She pulls the blonde by her hand with her toward the couch. She has to sit down, her knees has become week. Lena takes a deep breath, as if she could use it to drive away the alcohol that is in her body. This is important. She crosses her legs for safety’s sake, she is aroused. 

“Kara, I am very happy in this testing phase and I enjoy every second we are together. We had a fun night and we both drank too much. I told you today, how many women I had sex with because you asked me about it during our drinking game. Not one of the women meant anything to me. It was just sex and I’m not proud of it. I haven’t done that since I’ve lived here in National City. And I’m telling you this because I feel like it’s on your mind. But Kara, it’s absolutely different with you. And I respect what you told me. I got a little carried away and it turned me incredibly on, no question about it. But I don’t want us to be drunk when we make love. I want to feel you, without a hazy cloud of alcohol in my head. I want it to be just like you wishes for, we wishes for. Okay?“

Kara’s face is full of emotion. It changes from passion to disappointment to embarrassment to happiness. But mostly, Lena sees the relief in it and she knows, she said the right thing.

“Okay. I think I’m really drunk.“ Kara sais with a small voice.

Lena laughs heartily. „Yes, and it was very amusing and very sexy,“ Lena says, making Kara grin because of it. 

“Come along my little seductress, I’ll fix you something to eat,“ she kisses Kara on the tip of her nose before standing up and looking for her shirt.

Fuck, she needs a cold shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry no drunken sex but i hope you like it anyway  
> :-)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you again to itsAlliebitheway for looking over my shoulder :-)

Kara wakes up with a smile on her face. Soft sunlight shines through the large windows tickling her skin. It’s quiet in Lena’s bedroom, where no street noise and wild honking can be heard. It’s easier for Kara to shut it all off. 

Kara can feel Lena next to her, sleeping soundly and tightly snuggled in her arms. She looks so beautiful. Lovingly, she watches her flawless face, which she’d like to run her fingers along to feel every curve. Then she would repeat the gesture with her lips and what her fingers have explored first, she would touch with her lips. Kara can’t wait for Lena to wake up and kiss her.

Yesterday she may have been drunk on the rum, today she is drunk on Lena. She wishes to wake up with Lena in her arms on every new day.

The rum has been pretty strong. Thank Rao she has superpowers, and her body has long since absorbed the alcohol. She doesn’t have to fear a hangover as Alex calls it when she is suffering the following day. But yesterday, when she drank it, my goodness, she had been out of control. Her emotions were kind of unrestrained, without a filter. She was extremely jealous about the women Lena was intimate with. She could barely stand the thought and she was desperate to prove something. She wanted to seduce Lena and make her forget that there has ever been another, but then her courage left her. And admittedly, that‘s not how she wants it to happen. Good thing, Lena saw right through to her. Kara was a little vexed at her own behavior. But Lena had found the right words and quickly looked past it. She cooked them a night snack and asked Kara about her work. It was a obviously to get her mind off things and had worked. 

After eating, Kara was almost completely sober again thanks to her powers. 

Her first time with Lena she is imagining differently. She closes her eyes and sighs dreamily. Romantic mood, tender touches and Lena, taking the lead. Kara bites her lips as she sees Lena in her mind. _Lena is lying on top of her, propped up on one arm and completely naked, while her other hand wanders over Kara’s body. Her green eyes piercing her and one of her perfect eyebrows goes classically up. „Miss Danvers, is this all for me?“ She seems amused as her fingers stroke through her wetness, spreading it. Kara nods sheepishly and tentatively lifts her hips. She needs more, so much more. Lena laughs and it sounds so damn sexy, it turns Kara more on, than it probably should. And then Kara is holding her breath as Lena’s fingers enter her with ease and her moans are swallowed by Lena’s mouth._

Kara lets her imagination run wild. That’s one of her many fantasies she dreams of and imagines this scenario while bringing a blush to her face. Embarrassed, she looks around. Lena sleeps deeply and is clueless about what’s going on in her mind. Kara presses a kiss into her soft hair and continues to think about last night.

After dinner, they were overwhelmed by what had happened and both yawned. Kara was the first, using the bathroom and there grinning at the mirror. The thought of soon falling asleep while cuddling with her girlfriend, made her heart leap with joy. She brushed her teeth and sniffed at the shirt that Lena had given her to sleep in. 

When Lena came back from her turn in the bathroom, her heartbeat was speeding alarmingly fast. Kara’s super-hearing immediately picked up on the deviation. While Kara was lying in bed, she watched as Lena slowly approached. Hesitantly, she flipped back the covers to carefully lay down next to Kara with some distance between them and avoiding to look at her. She seemed unsure what to do. Kara didn’t think any longer, she held her arms open invitingly for Lena as if she had done this a thousand times before. And Lena complied with her request eagerly and with a sigh of relief. The moment Lena snuggled into her arms, Kara had to close her eyes because it felt so good. Wordlessly, she stroked Lena’s back until her heartbeat became steady and calmer. With a murmured „Good night,“ she happily fell asleep.

She loves the woman in her arms, and she could not imagine being without her anymore. Kara strokes the arm Lena has thrown around her and touches the little hairs there. She runs her fingers over it again and again, feeling the velvet skin, and then she presses her nose into the soft fluff.

The dark-haired woman begins a little to move. Sleepily, she opens one eye.

“Are you cuddling with my arm hair right now?“ Lena asks in a hoarse sleepy voice. Her hair is a wild mess, and her green eyes are half open. One eyebrow raises. She looks sexy as hell.

“Good morning,“ Kara greets her girlfriend, beaming despite the fact that she’s just been watched pressing her nose against Lena’s arm hair. She can’t wait any longer and gently pulls Lena to her. She kisses Lena tenderly on the lips, first once then twice and then she presses her lips against the soft mouth in a demanding way until Lena is fully waking up and Kara can push her tongue into her mouth.

After a while, Lena breaks away from the kiss, breathing heavily. „Good morning,“ she says softly. She looks adorable and seems a little embarrassed, she probably didn’t expect this ambush.

“Did you sleep well?“

“Wonderfully,“ Lena replies dreamily. „I’ve never been woken up like this before,“ she admits. 

“Did you like it?“ Kara asks and her heart is beating faster.

“Very much,“ Lena replies, stroking Kara’s cheek with her thumb. They both look at each other and Kara loses herself in those green eyes, which are shimmering like emeralds in the soft light that’s falling onto her face. And then it’s Lena who kisses Kara and sending a thousand butterflies into her stomach. Her soft mouth is warm and they kiss for a long time and without hurry.

After they get up, they have breakfast together and finish their coffee in peace. They both know it is time to leave the apartment and say goodbye. Kara has to get an interview from someone on the other side of town and Lena is expected at L Corp. 

Today it’s sisters night and Kara normally loves it but the thought that she won’t see Lena tonight bothers her. She shares her thoughts. 

“Of course you’ll go and see Alex. You love these evenings and your sister will be happy to see you as well. Tomorrow night we’ll see each other. We can order food and spend time comfortably or whatever you like,“ Lena suggests.

“But it’s so long until I see you again. What about tomorrow at noon? Lunch? Meet you at Noonans?“

Lena bites her lips and considers.

“I have an appointment tomorrow morning that might take longer. I’ll text you okay? Tomorrow’s night at the latest, we’ll see each other again,“ she says softly.

“Alright, but don’t be surprised if I come flying by tonight just to steal a kiss,“ Kara pouts.

“Why don’t you give me a proper goodbye kiss now?“, Lena challenges her. 

Kara doesn’t have to be told twice.

Only after a while Kara releases Lena’s mouth, but they continue to hold each other.

“Where did you learn to kiss like that? You make my knees go weak at every time,“ Lena asks a little breathlessly.

Kara smiles but then gets serious, she is overwhelmed by all of it.

“This morning I couldn’t wait for you to wake up so I could kiss you. I want to hold you in my arms so I could be close to you. And sometimes when I look at you, I can hardly breathe because you’re so beautiful. I love you. I’m in love with you, Lena.“ 

Lena’s mouth opens in amazement and a tender blush passes over her face. 

“.. Kara-“ 

“You don’t have to say anything in return. It’s just that I didn’t want to wait any longer to tell you how I feel about you.“

She hadn’t planed to say it, but she couldn’t keep it to herself any longer.

Lena seems self-conscious. Kara didn’t expect any other reaction. She didn’t say this to get a response from her. She’ll give Lena some time to get used to the idea that she is loved.

She takes Lena’s hands and kisses her palm. Inside first and then outside, raining little kisses over them, wordlessly sharing the love she feels. She says goodbye to Lena with a crooked and wide smile on her face, revealing her teeth.

Later, as she flies loops of joy on her way to work, she sees Lena’s face in her mind. Lena was completely overwhelmed. She opened and closed her mouth several times. There was a little tear in the corner of her eye and Kara would have loved to take her in her arms. But she knows Lena well enough to give her a little time. The happiness she saw in Lena’s eyes was more than enough for her.

* * *

The words Kara said yesterday still echoing through her head.

_I love you. I’m in love with you, Lena._

No one has ever said those words to her, nor did she have expected to ever hear them. It caught her completely off guard. It’s almost too much for Lena. But she pushes back the voices in her head that whisper to her that she is not worthy of being loved by Kara. 

She has to concentrate and gathering her thoughts.

For the thousandth time she picks up the letter and reads it again:

_Dear Miss Luthor,_

_meet me Thursday morning 10:00 at the harbor at Pier 13, if you do not want the enclosed snapshot of you and your little friend will be send to public. Come alone and not a word to anyone._

_I look forward to seeing you._

_With kind regards_   
_A concerned citizen_

Sure thing, that this is about money, everything is always about money. Money means power. What else would the blackmailer want? If he wanted to kill her, he would have tried long ago, so why wait? No. These weren’t the usual suspects who wanted her out of the way and go after her life. The handwriting wanted something from her, to negotiate and in return being quiet and not tell the secret it has discovered. She takes the photo in her hands. Lena Luthor and Supergirl. The kiss was intimate. Passionate. Definitely not a first kiss.

Kara. Oh, God, Kara. Was she supposed to say something? No, not at all. It’s all Lena’s fault for having that last name, for coming to National City. These aren’t aliens or criminals, who Supergirl usually fights. This is a dirty trick. Scum. Blackmailers looking for cash to get out of the Luthor name or they want revenge on L-Corp. She will never drag Kara along onto this dark side. She’s a superhero, not a demon hunter. 

Lena let Jess know that she will have an outside appointment on short notice and doesn’t show up at the office before. 

She dresses completely in black and hides her face with her loose hair under a baseball cap. She will take the Subway to the harbor and leave her driver out of this. This matter she is sure, she can handle on her own. The blackmailer wants something from Lena and she negotiates best when she is not distracted in the process. She only has control when no one else is involved in the matter, especially Kara. As soon as feelings are involved, she can’t think. She needs her Luthor genes for this job.

She puts her sunglasses on and looks at herself in the mirror. Perfect, everything that stands for Lena Luthor on the outside is lost with this outfit. Before leaving the penthouse, she hesitates for a moment. She wears Supergirl’s watch on her wrist. Better leave it at home and show no connections to the superhero. The blackmailer doesn’t want her death, otherwise he would have had it easier to try. This is not a matter of life and death. This is about L-Corp, not Supergirl, she repeats the words like a mantra in her head and takes the watch off her wrist.

The Subway is packed with passengers. She is jostled several times and people push past her. The air is stuffy and an awful smell is hanging in there. A little breathless, she takes the stairs of her destination stop a little later. 

As she walks along the waterfront toward Pier 13, she admires the magnificent yachts anchored there.

“Miss Luthor, you are expected. This way,“ a muscular man addresses her.

Lena lets herself being lead along the pier and they walk toward the end, where she is guided by two man to a dinghi. As soon as she steps onto it the engine starts immediately. Stunned, she sits down and looks in the direction the boat is driving. In front of her out on the sea, lies magnificent yacht with darkly mirrored windows. She feels sick to her stomach. This basically disproves her assumption that the issue would be money. On the other hand, whoever has lots of money needs more of it. Maybe it’s a billionaire with whom she previously has bummed heads. Maybe he wants to demonstrate his power and intimidate Lena. 

She feels torn, but it’s to late to change her mind anyway. She has decided to meet the unknown. She scolds herself in her head for not having prepared a little better for the meeting. Made a second plan in the background in case something went wrong. She’s been distracted the last few days and has acted too hastily. For a moment she considers seriously to jump into the water but then a handkerchief is held in front of her mouth. 

“Sorry, the plan is for you to enter the yacht without prying eyes.“ Lena picks up the acrid smell of chloroform before everything goes black.  


* * *

Lena wakes up slowly from the throbbing in her head. Unfortunately, an oncoming migraine is the least of her problems at the moment. She is sitting on a chair with her arms and feet tied behind her back and she is alone in a room somewhere. She must be on this yacht, which they have approached by a dinghy. A soft engine noise tells her, they are moving. Lena lets her eyes scan her surroundings.

A porthole is the only window where she can see the sky from her angle. At the end of the room leads a spiral staircase upwards. There is a soft bed against the wall with red plush pillows on it. On the other side is a small table with two chairs and behind her is a kitchen and a huge counter, but she can’t turn around completely to see more. Lena has no sense of time, nowhere can she spot a clock, and she curses herself for getting into this predicament. _Negotiation_ she mocks herself in her head. She’s tied up for god’s sake. She feels rage building in her stomach and than she can hear footsteps.

Heels are echoing on the metal spiral staircase, announcing a visitor. Instinctively Lena tugs at her bonds to face him, but a searing pain on the skin at her wrist makes her give up.

Lena’s eyes follow the appearance of a woman. Long bare legs slowly make their way down the stairs. The high-heeled shoes, don’t seem to throw of her owner from the feminine movements. The woman is dressed in a silk robe, casually tied with a cord. At the time she reaches the last step, the full sight of her hits Lena like a blow to her face. Shocked, she finds herself in a kind of rigidity again. The blonde woman looks like an angel. The same soft wavy hair and eyes blue like the ocean. Her angel. Kara.

The glasses on the tip of her nose are missing and with her hair loose outlining her face. She is Supergirl.

Her brain must be playing a trick on her. She may have been down longer here than she has assumed.

The woman approaches her, smiling. She wears Kara’s face, but it lacks any warmth. It seems distorted and the sight bores a thorn into her heart. Lena swallows hard.

“Hello Girlfriend,“ she is greeted by the person as she steps closer and Lena is enveloped in a cloud of strong perfume.

She pulls Lena toward by her shirt and noisily presses a peck on her lips.

Lena’s heart goes cold. „Don’t ever do that again!“ she glares at the blonde in horror, and only her manners keep Lena from spitting out onto the floor.

The blonde laughs malicious and the coldness in it, leaves goosebumps on Lena’s body.

“Are you sure about this? I could swear I’m your type. A moment ago you were literally undressing me with those cat-like eyes. I’m used to being stared at lustfully, but you my kitten. You looked at me as if you wanted to attack me to do me right here on the floor. Haven’t I quicken your appetite?“ She lets go of Lena’s shirt with a jerk, and before she can say anything back, she gets slapped in the face with the flat of her hand.

Another shock runs through Lena, she is far too stunned to be able to react. She can handle all kinds of malice directed at her. This? That was way out of her league. Lena’s brain goes blank.

“I don’t like being told what to do. I’m very dominant,“ as if to confirm her words, she runs her thumb along Lena’s cheek. At the spot where her handprint burns fiercely. She kisses Lena again, pressing her lips to her cheek and tracing a line to her ear. Lena turns her head away, but it is held roughly in place.

“I have no doubt that you will do as I say, kitten. Did you not already follow my order and come here?!“ 

Lena gulps and feverishly considers any tactic. So far, she merely has the upper hand.

“What’s your name?“ Lena asks, hating that she sounds unsure.

The blonde stands up and adjusts her robe, which has risen a bit. Lena’s eyes follow the action and she spies the beginnings of shapely breasts. The woman is naked under this silk robe. 

“I’m Supergirl.“ 

If this is some sick joke, now would be the perfect time to stop. This absurdity makes all her logical thinking stop and all her IQ can’t help her in this bizarre situation. She finds herself in a nightmare. Anger awakens in her stomach. She has never been more angrier than at this moment. Rage races through her body and is coming off in waves from her. 

“You are in no way Supergirl,“ she literally spits out the words. “Tell me why I’m here. What is it that you want from me so we can stop this sick bullshit.“

With a jerk, her bonds on her feet are released and the blonde painfully grabs her by her hair and pulls Lena in front of her. Stumbling, she is dragged to the kitchen counter, or is it more like a lab with all the instruments here. 

“If you don’t want to play, all right than. You’re an eager little thing, and I agree. Work first, pleasure later.“ The blonde settles Lena on a bar stool and points to the utensils. 

“You will fix this suit. It needs to be flight-worthy, heat-resistant, and fitted for my body. We’ll install the weapons later. And it should match my style, of course.“ She draws an S in the air with her finger. „It will be perfect.“

Lena glances at Lex’s old suit lying in pieces in front of her and laughs bitterly. The realization hits her like a blow. Lex would never have let that suit out of his hands. He fought Superman with it. It was far worse than she had assumed.

Lex just can’t leave her alone. Why on earth did she not think about him at all. At least now Lena knows who she’s up against and this time Lex needs something from her. She’s the only one who can understand this technology. Lex knows that. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. What is this?“ she asks feign to have no clue. 

„Don’t play dumb with me. I know all about you and Lex,“ the blonde woman lectures her.

Surely not, it goes through Lena’s mind, but she keeps this information to herself for now.

“Why would I do that?“ Lena challenges.

The blonde sighs and then stands behind Lena. Slowly she brushes her hair out of her face.

“Because you, my dear, have forgotten where you came from. But don’t worry, I’ll help you find your way back to your roots. First, fix that suit.“ The blonde strips a hair tie from her wrist and ties Lena’s hair back. Then she is getting a shove from her. 

Lena gets more and more annoyed with her behavior. She’s not a doll. 

„I’m sure as hell not going to fix that suit and watch you fly around with your badly post-op face, pretending to be Supergirl. That’s what your are up to, aren’t you?“

The blonde spins Lena’s around to face her with her chair and stares into her eyes. 

“I’m going to let you get away with this behavior one time, because I know you’re scared and upset. In the future, you will be nice to me. Your blonde heroine seems to have clouded your brain, but in the end you’ll know where you belong to. You have Luthor blood running through your veins, whether you like it or not, you’ll never be able to change that.“ 

She lets go of Lena and opens a drawer, from which she takes out a knife and tenderly strokes the blade.

“This room here is lead-lined and soundproofed. Guards are outside the door and we’re sailing on the open sea. Should you get any foolish ideas, you’d better think about it first. If you refuse to obey me, hmm, I have several ways to convince you that this is not a good idea. I could inflict your pretty body with pain.“ 

She holds the knife dangerously close to Lena to demonstrate her power, but Lena is not afraid. The sick blonde needs her, otherwise she wouldn’t be here. 

“Or I could post the photos of you and your hero girlfriend. Then again, it would probably be funnier if I blackmail her with them, along with some snapshots of you tied up.“ 

With a sharp motion, she cuts the bonds and Lena instantly rubs her aching wrists. She puts an arm around Lena and the fact that Lena is now no longer tied up, but still can’t do anything about her situation, seems to satisfy the blonde. 

„Oh I know what. I’ll just send Miss Supergirl some snapshots of the two of us working together here. What do you think of that? I wonder if Supergirl will bite herself in the ass for trusting a Luthor. I think it’s going to hit the blonde birdie hard. What do you think? How deep does your hanky panky go? “

Lena gasps. This is all cruel and she’s having trouble not wincing.

“Who are you? How did you meet Lex? Did he promise you money? Love, for an instance? Lex is sick and obsessed with the Supers. He’s made you his puppet. You’re a fool if you assume otherwise.“

“We’ve chatted enough now. Get to work.“ She spins Lena around in her chair and pats her encouragingly on the shoulders. 

Lena takes a deep breath. For now she doesn’t know what to do and takes Lex’s old suit in her hands. She lets out a thousand curses as she inspects the individual parts and ponders. What are her options?

The woman was sick, a split personality, and an easy match for Lex. She just wonders how he could have reached out to her while he was locked away. But really, she’s not surprised. Lex’s power was far-reaching. What must he have promised this woman to make her go under the knife to have her face reshaped. The work is alien technology, that‘s clear. The transformation was almost perfect, on the outside she looks like Kara. Oh, God. Kara. She doesn’t like to imagine what goes on inside Kara’s pretty head as soon as she notices her disappearance. Then it will happen exactly like she had always feared it would. She will drag Supergirl along with her to the dark side.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes a long chapter.  
> I can not say enough thanks to itsAlliebitheway for helping me. Even though she is busy and writing herself wonderful stories, she takes time for my translation.  
> Thank you!!!

  
“Kara, please sit down or stand behind me where I can’t see you. You’re making me nervous.“ Alex says as she pours tea from her thermos into a fresh cup and hands it to her sister. 

“Here, drink some herbal tea and try to calm down. I know it’s hard.“ She waits quietly for Kara to take the cup from her, then places a comforting hand on the tense muscles on her arm. The effect however is only short lived. 

“I can’t sit down Alex. Lena is out there and I have no idea where she is or what happened to her. I can’t hear her heartbeat! Best is, I’ll fly out again and--“

“Stop. You’re not flying around anymore, Kara. We’re gonna find her. But we need a plan. It doesn’t help anyone if you waste your energy by flying around aimlessly. Nor does it help Lena. Please try. We’re all working on it.“

Kara who is pacing nervously stops immediately. She knows Alex is right, she’s doing her job, so she won’t interrupt her, but she can’t sit down. She can hardly stay calm since Lena disappeared. She can’t get the images out of her mind where Lena is desperately calling for her, where Lena is-- No! She won’t go any further. She will find her girlfriend and she will be fine. 

Not for the first time she is thinking why she does not have any superpowers that help exactly when when she needs them. Beaming herself to Lena would be helpful. The feeling that she can’t do anything leaves Kara powerless. Ever since Lena had disappeared and she has found the blackmailer’s letter in her office, she feels a cold hand wrapping around her heart. And the more time passes since Lena is gone, the more this hand squeezes and breathing becomes a difficult issue to her.

„Why didn’t Lena tell me somebody is blackmailing her? How can she hide that from me? We’re together Alex, I’m her partner.“ Kara asks desperately and crushes the teacup in her hand. The ceramics crumbles to the floor and the broken pieces accompanied by the liquid are mixing together.

Winn appears in the doorway and joins them. He looks suspiciously at the mess on the floor.

“Winn?“ Kara calls, her voice sounding hopeful. “You got something?“

Winn walks around the puddle of broken pieces and looks at Kara.

“I‘ve got something here. I went through the list, which has names of all the yacht owners on Pier 13. I focused on the most recently registered yachts, and something got my attention. The owner is Gwendolyn Peabody. We ran the name through our databases but it didn’t show any eye-catching results. Brainy is on it for a deeper research. The name of the yacht, however, caught my eyes. It’s named Zhavashi.“

“That’s Kryptonian,“ Kara interrupts excitedly.

Alex stands up and looks at the documents Winn is holding in his hands. „Zhavashi? Kara, what does that mean?“ Alex asks.

“It means the beginning and the end. It’s a symbol of hope for new times. This is the boat, Winn. It can’t be a fluke. Can you give me the coordinates? I’ll fly there right away.“

“Kara wait, I don’t like this. Why would anyone name his boat in Kryptonian? Unless he’s Kryptonian himself. But we do know all the Kryptonians, or have them listed in our monitoring system. Let’s find out more about this Gwendolyn Peabody first. We know literally nothing. Jumping into something blindly is too risky,“ Alex says.

“Lena is on the boat; I feel it in my guts. And If someone is holding her captive who’s connected to Krypton, than this is directed against me even more. I’m getting more and more the feeling that Lena is just the bait. I’m what the kidnappers want.“

“And that’s the reason that makes my stomach ache. Please wait until Brainy uploads more infos about this person before you make a decision.“

“I get your concern, Alex and share your thoughts. But, it is Lena. Now that I know where she is, I can’t leave her there alone any longer. I’ll give you 30 minutes, then I’ll fly in the direction of these coordinates.“ Kara says stubbornly. 

* * *

  
Lena admits that the suit is a small wonder of technology that Lex has accomplished. In a perverse way, she enjoys studying the parts of it. Curious, she looks at its functions and learns how to use them. She thinks less about the purpose for which it was developed. In the wrong hands, the suit is a deadly weapon.   
Lena spends hours at this little lab, working on it. She has nothing else to do and her passion is science. It distracts her from her dark thoughts and doesn’t allow any new ones which might be even darker.

For three days now, she has been held captive on this yacht, which engines are running but Lena does not know where they are going. She receives regular meals and is free to move around in her room. The suit is brought to her in the morning and when she works on it, she is guarded by a man who lets her work in peace and his presence is barely noticeable. When her eyes threaten to close of tiredness or it has become late, the suit is taken from her and the man disappears with it. At the end of the day she is left alone in her room.

The blonde one came back a few times to check on Lena. Lightly dressed with blood red lips and plastic fake fingernails, nothing reminds her of Kara and Lena does not let herself be provoked by her face. Most recently, the blonde has been gentle towards Lena and it is rather irritating to say the least. Lena tries to not let her presence get to her.

They had talked about the suit and Lena insisted that she needs technology from L Corp in order to repair the suit and keep it functional. She has insisted to be taken to her own lab at L Corp, since that’s the only place she has the resources. The blonde had smiled, not a real smile, rather a _do-you-think-I’m-that-stupid_ smile, and she asked Lena to make a list instead of the things she would need. After making the list, a few hours later she heard the arrival of a helicopter landing on deck. The equipment she needs for her nanotechnology was delivered to her without further argument. 

Lena is a perfectionist and never has she had so much time to do only one thing as she does these days on the yacht. She gets completely lost in the world of quantum physics and creates a masterpiece. Lex will be filled with pride. The thought is running through her with bitterness. This time he will recognize her achievement. But the recognition comes too late and is worth nothing to her.

When it is done, Lena is almost shocked. She was so engrossed in her work and focused entirely and solely on it that she didn’t allow any other thought. Now she has no idea what is going to happen. She stretches her aching back and moves her arms. Her bones crack worryingly from days of one-sided work and she rubs the back of her neck.

When she hears the blonde’s voice, she winces and her nervous stomach stirs for the first time in days. Although she was expecting her arrival, she didn’t notice. 

“Kitten, are you done with your work? Show me what you’ve created. I am very curious. Today we’re going to take a little break, you’ve been working hard for me and you need to rest. I brought us something.“

The blonde holds up a bottle of champagne. Lovingly, she smiles at Lena and winks at her. Then she raises her arm, looking at the man, who takes the hint and rises without a comment. Shortly after, he’s gone.

“It’s just the two of us. Do you like that? I was looking forward to it,“ the woman chatters.

Lena lowers her gaze. She can’t stand it when the blonde is trying to be nice. Lena would rather see her emotionless, or making fun out of Lena and do her powerplay. God, she’d even prefer it if she got physically rough with her. Anything is better than trying to be gentle. Being affectionate with Kara’s eyes, hearing tender words from Kara’s lips, that’s too much.

The blonde moves closer and gently places her hand under Lena’s chin. Carefully she lifts her head.

“I want those cat-like eyes to look at me. Never have I seen such green eyes, they are special. A deep forest to lose yourself in.“ 

Lena grits her teeth, but does as ordered. She stares openly into the blonde’s face.

The latter strokes her cheek with her finger, then straightens up. „Good girl. Now show me the suit. Show me what a genius you are and that you can outshine your brother’s shadow. I have no doubt about that.“ Excitedly, she rubs her perfectly manicured hands.

Lena stands up and takes the small box from the table. She hands it over without comment and feigns indifference.

“What’s this?“ The blonde looks at the small box and waits for an explanation.

“The suit. I used nanotechnology, or would you have preferred it would remain in its original size?“ Lena asks cooly.

“No. Absolutely not. Explain to me how it works,“ the blond demands.

“You put it on your chest, over your heart. Once it feels the warmth and the heartbeat, it opens automatically. There’s a little button on the side, you can use it as well. Here, I’ll show you.“

Lena places the box on the blonde’s chest, who watches in amazement as the box opens and millions of tiny particles wrap around the blonde’s body like a second skin. In seconds, the suit becomes visible and she stretches her arms and looks down her body in wonder.

“It feels fantastic. How do I look?“ The woman asks.

 _Like Supergirl._ There’s no denying it anymore. The familiar colors, the short skirt, the symbol on her chest, Lena has dreamed about for nights, gathering her fingers around it and pulling Supergirl to her.

“Aww. Am I awakening feelings inside of you?“ The blonde looks questioningly at her. Curiosity and hope lays in her gaze and she seems honestly interested, gone is her usual mockery. This makes Lena sick to her stomach and she can’t bear the sight any longer.

The blonde pretends not to notice Lena’s struggle, she looks down at herself and strokes the suit seeming awestruck. 

“Show me its skills,“ she orders.

Lena takes the blonde by her arm and leads her to the kitchen counter, where she has been working on the suit. She holds her arm over a Bunsen burner, then turns up the flame. Astonished, the blonde lets her arm rest in the flame.

“I don’t feel the heat. Wow.“ Lena waits a moment for the blonde to be fully convinced, then turns the flame back down.

“What else?“ She eagerly asks for more skills. 

Lena shrugs then opens the drawer and takes out a rolling pin. Without blinking an eye she hits the blonde’s body hard with it. The action surprises the woman, who didn’t have the time to defend herself. When she notices that the attack has caused no pain and Lena however rubs her hand painfully, she seems satisfied. She claps her hands, obviously impressed.

“What about flying?“ She questions further. 

“Flying is only possible when outside. Wind and air stream are needed. Indoors, it is impossible. I would need more time to come up with something else. Unless you want use rocket propulsion, however, that would require a lot of space and-“

“No, no. That’s all right. It’ll do for a start, outdoors is fine. Show me how i can control it. We’ll test that function later.“ 

Lena points to the control lamps for flight mode, which light up as soon as wind and air currents are in the area. She explains how to use the technology to the blonde, who nods with satisfaction.

“Let’s move on to weapons. What’s the situation in this department?“

“The suit has a helmet. Handguns can be dropped here. In this area, I didn’t have clear instructions and I wasn’t handed anything that I could have used as a weapon.“

The blonde doesn’t elaborate. „What about kryptonite? How can I use it with this suit?“

“Do you possess any?“ Lena asks, hoping her tone hasn’t changed.

“Of course kitten. The point is to get Supergirl out of the way. Handguns won’t do anything to her. So where can I hide the kryptonite?“

„In the chest under the S symbol, there is room left. That’s where you can put the kryptonite,“ Lena says, her eyes growing moist. She clenches her jaw and turns away.

“Perfect, but I think I have another idea.“ The blonde claps her hands enthusiastically. „I’m pleased with your work. I think you have deserved a reward,“ she says and her eyes are gleaming with joy. 

She walks up to Lena, and just before she gets too close, she stands on her tiptoes and leans over Lena’s right shoulder. She opens the upper cabinets and grabs two champagne flutes. She places them on the kitchen counter and reaches for the bottle. With a loud pop, she uncorks the champagne and fills the precious flutes.

“What’s the plan?“ Lena asks as she reaches for the glass that is handed to her. 

“I hope you’ll join Lex and me. We will get Supergirl out of the way and then we’re going to get Lex out of jail. How does that sound? The three of us taking over the world? A life of luxury, running by our own rules? Let’s toast to that.“

That sounds like Lex. Over the time, he had become a megalomaniac. How can he be so intelligent and yet so far from reality. Or does he seriously believe that he is such a genius and can bring the earth and its inhabitants down to their knees. Absurd. It would be amusing if it weren’t so sad.

“You do not seriously believe in the crap my brother tells? He is a psychopath. The plan couldn’t be more insane,“ Lena mocks.

“Hold your tongue, Lena. I have you under my control.“ 

There it was again, the imperious tone, and the friendliness has disappeared from it. Relief floods through Lena. She can handle an ugly imitation better. 

“Go to hell,“ she yells hatefully in the blonde’s face, provoking her further. 

It’s almost comical to watch a gleam of the uncertainty in her eyes, almost looking hurt. Lena laughs at the sight. And then her features harden altogether and have no longer anything to do with her soft and gentle friend. Good thing.

“You don’t talk to me like that. If you want to resist me, please do. You’ll learn where your place is, where it’s always been. All right then, let’s postpone the festivities. Now that the suit is ready, I’m busy anyway. What should I tell your girlfriend when I see her in the fight, wearing this suit? That it was you who designed the suit? Do you have any final greeting?“

“You’ll never win against Supergirl. You’re making a fool of yourself with this cheap imitation. Lex is sick, you’re sick.“ Lena’s nerves get the best of her. She lunges at the blonde and her fists pound down on the steely body. It hurts herself more than the blonde, but she doesn’t care. She hears the cold laughter as the woman shakes Lena off of her as if she were an annoying insect. Then she hits Lena with a blow that makes her fall unconscious to the floor.  


* * *

  
“Gwendolyn Peabody. Age, 28. She was Lex Luthor’s assistant for several years. She also worked for Lillian Luthor. She’s involved with the Luthors.“

“So once again we’re dealing with the Luthor’s. Why does this keep surprising us?“ Alex doesn’t seriously expect an answer and so Winn continues to speak.

“Before Gwendolyn started working for Lex Luthor, she was already known to him. And here’s the highlight. She was personally reported for stalker behavior by Lex a few years earlier. He got a court order against her that she couldn’t come within five feet near him.“

“This family is sick.“ Her sister seems frustrated. Kara feels the same way. 

“Not all Luthors are sick, Alex,“ Kara defends her girlfriend. That worries her too, but Lena is adopted and only half a Luthor and besides, she is nothing compared to these psychopaths.

“I know Lena is different. But this family is getting on my last nerve.“ Alex sighs.

“I’m going to fly to him and confront him in person. If he has a problem with me, let him tell me in person. No need to drag Lena into this.“

“No Kara, who knows what Lex Luthor is up to. Don’t do him a favor and give him attention. He’d provoke you and he’s smart enough to know which buttons he has to push. Lena is your weakness and that’s what he’ll use against you.“

“I thought Kryptonite is Kara’s weakness,“ Winn interjects, but his joke is lost.

Kara rolls her eyes. „Do you have the coordinates from the yacht, Winn?“

“Hold on. Just arrived“ Winn swipes at the tablet he’s holding, looking for the information. “Ah, here they are. They’re on the open ocean heading for Hawaii.“

“Good, I’ll fly and get Lena out of there. A Gwendolyn can’t stop me and Lex is in jail. I’ve waited way too long already.“ Kara looks into Alex’s worried eyes, but she won’t be swayed. She has made her decision. 

Alex sighs, knowing the stubborn look on her sister’s face and nods.

“You be careful, Kara. I hope it’s not a trap. We’ll take the choppers and follow you as soon as we can.“

Kara nods as well and let herself embrace into Alex’s open arms. 

“Please be careful, little sister.“ 

Kara takes a deep breath of the familiar scent. 

“Always.“

* * *

  
Kara flies over the wide open water. The sky is cloudless and she has the perfect view. Her cape flutters in the wind as she searches the horizon for a point. Cat Grant has tried to reach her phone several times, but Kara ignores it. She hopes James will come up with an excuse for her; he’s done it for her once before. Right now all she has on her mind is Lena and if she gets fired over this and loses her job, she won’t care.

In the distance she can make out a white object and she speeds up her flight. As soon as she recognizes a boat, she approaches it cautiously. On its bow, she reads the kryptonian writing. This is the yacht. She grits her teeth and stays in flight above the yacht. She scans every cabin and room with her x-ray vision. She has assumed that she will not see Lena and also that she will not be able to hear her heartbeat. Lex Luthor has a full anti-Kryptonian agenda, and a lead-lined soundproof room is part of his standard equipment, but the fact that he has equipped the entire yacht with it surprises her a bit. 

Nevertheless, she is sure that Lena is nearby. She senses it. Kara’s heart beats faster. Everything in her screams to attack the yacht, free Lena and then burn the boat with her heat vision, but she holds back. That’s not how you win fights. Timing and cover are important.

Gently, she lands on the deck of the boat and looks around. Everything seems quiet, but something catches her attention. A shadow on the floor, gives away that she is not alone. When she turns around, she comes face to face with her own self. Her suit, her face, her hair. Her mouth opens, she can’t believe at what she is looking at. Someone has stolen her face and her suit. How is this possible? A trick? Kara is so shocked that she doesn’t notice the fist coming at her. 

* * *

Lena shakes herself out of the stupor she had been in and comes to her senses. Someone has laid her down on the bed in the cabin, but there is no one here. She frowns. The work material from the lab area has completely disappeared. Now that the suit is ready to use what’s the plan? Lena is tired of waiting. It is time to find out, and Lena fights the dizziness that overtakes her as soon as she gets up. 

First she tries to open the door of her cabin, but she is not surprised when it is locked, as expected. She tries her luck via the spiral staircase, where another door at the top blocks her way. When she presses the handle, it opens. The way is free. Nervously, she enters the adjacent room.

A monitoring room. Monitors showing over dozens images from installed cameras on the yacht and dominating the room. On them, Lena recognizes her own cabin, into which she has been locked. Goosebumps cover her body, she had no idea that she was being filmed the whole time. Lena looks at the monitors. They show rooms she has never entered before. Then she catches sight of the deck. Lena catches her breath. A fight is taking place there. Supergirl is fighting against herself. This is Kara fighting the blonde. Kara came.

Lena’s heart beats excitedly. Although both look completely the same, she recognizes their different fighting style without an effort. A nasty bruise stands out on Kara’s face. That must be the effect of kryptonite. And then Lena spots the doppelganger wearing a necklace with it. Damn. Lena tears her eyes open. She needs to get to her right now.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lena notices a movement on the monitors. It shows the man who has been guarding her for days. Just now, he enters with casual steps the room where Lena is in. Crap. Still, she is hidden behind a shelf and has not been spotted. She reacts in seconds and uses the moment of surprise. With a fluid movement, she attacks and kicks the blonde’s accomplice in his lower abdomen with all her might. The man doesn’t know what’s happening and painfully holds his groin. Lena takes advantage of this to pass him and reaches for the exit. She has almost made it when a rough hand wraps around her leg and pulls. Her body is being grabbed and flung against the wall with ease. Lena sees stars and her breath stops. Dazed, she lies on the floor and tries to get away on all fours. She grabs for the door as the attacker approaches her once more. He pulls ruthlessly on her arm until Lena hears something crack and cries out in pain. She feels powerless and protectively puts her healthy arm over herself as the guy leans over her. 

Tears run down her cheeks, whether from anger or pain, Lena can’t tell. It’s all her fault. Kara is out there and Lena can’t help her with the suit. But she’ll be damned if she doesn’t give all she has in her. What do you do when you’re on the ground and your attacker is lurking above you. Lena had taken enough self-defense classes and knows the answer. She talks herself into courage and her body releases adrenaline as she does so. _Bend your right leg and turn sideways over your shoulder and come into a crouch. Then hit with full force with the flat of your hand against the attacker’s temple._ Suddenly everything happens quickly and Lena lets out a scream when she hits the man in the right place and he slumps down.

* * *

Kara is in her own fight. She has clearly the upper hand, although she has troubles fighting her own appearance. The other woman it seems does not care. The opposite is the case, furiously she puts her fists to work. Around her neck she wears a necklace with green kryptonite and although Kara feels the effect a little, it is nothing to the experience she usually has with the deadly weapon. She feels no pain, none of the gruesome sensation of a thousand nails creeping through her bloodstream. Nor does she lose her superpowers, at least not completely. It’s so minor that she would hardly have noticed it, if it weren’t for a few scratches on her skin and bruises that have formed. Something is weakening the effect of the green stone. She thanks Rao for that. 

The woman is aggressive, but she has no clue about fighting. Her technique leaves a lot to be learned and it is the only thing that makes her dangerous. Kara can’t anticipate her wild blows. Soon she has enough of it. Kara grabs the blonde by her hair, yes that’s nasty, but that’s what she does. Who does the blonde think she is.

While she holds her in a firm grip, she is looking for something to permanently hold the woman with. She just can’t hit her face, she can’t do it because it’s her own, even though she has stolen it from her. What a nasty trick. And then she hears it. Lena’s heartbeat. It beats so hard and loud; it sounds like music to Kara’s ears. It floods Kara with such force that for a moment she completely forgets her defense.

The other woman notices this and uses Kara’s distraction to her advantage. She breaks free of the hold. She laughs as she lands a roundhouse kick that hits Kara in the chest and sends her sailing across the deck.

“Supergirl!“ 

That’s Lena’s voice, screaming her name in fear. Kara looks in the direction the voice came from. Lena. She looks terrified. She’s holding her arm, which stands at an abnormal angle, and her face. Oh Rao. Her lip is busted open and a deep red bruise stands out on her cheek. Lena limps as she slowly approaches. 

Kara’s concern for Lena, causes her to let her guard down a second time, and that becomes her undoing. Her opponent leans over her and throws punches. Kara turns her head to the right and to the left to avoid them. She comes dangerously close to the kryptonite dangling from the blonde’s chain. It intensifies its effect as soon as it touches Kara, and she instantly feels the power drain from her body. More and more. 

A triumphant expression appears on the face of the attacker. She notices that Kara is getting weaker, as she holds Kara close to her in her grip. Her face already shows the confidence of victory.

“You should be proud of your little scientist. She made this suit for me, with all its special effects. Jealous?“ The blonde says all high and mighty, aware that she is the stronger now.

“I know who you are, Gwendolyn Peabody. Is that really what you want? To live with someone else’s face. To steal my identity. I’m sure you are your own person and have your own abilities. Do you want to give it all up? For Lex Luthor?“

“You have no idea what this family means to me,“ the blonde strikes back, hitting Kara painfully in the stomach.

“He turned once against you. He didn’t want you to come close to him within five feet. And then he wants you to get another face. Is it because he can’t stand the old one?“ 

Kara tries to unsettle the woman with words, she lies on the ground and blocks the blows as best she can. Then she sees Lena coming closer. Kara’s eyes go wide. She looks at her girlfriend and wordlessly prays that Lena will stop. Please don’t let her come closer. Kara is visibly losing her strength and she doesn’t know if she can protect Lena, but she will try until her last breath.

The blonde doesn’t miss how Kara looks at a point behind her and laughs cruelly.

“Is that my little kitten coming out? You look bad,“ Her face is turned to Lena as she continues to hold Kara in her steely grip. “You’re just in time. You’re going to witness me push Supergirl off her throne and ascend it myself. And all with your help, kitten. How does that feel?“ 

Lena throws herself on the floor at the blonde’s feet. It causes her visible pain, but she grits her teeth and looks the blonde straight in the eye. _What is she doing?_

“You’re right,“ Lena begins, reaching out her arm. She touches the flat of her hand to the woman’s suit. „Without my help, you would be nothing, and with my help, you are nothing.“

The doppelganger frowns at the mysterious words and then Kara watches as under Lena’s hand the suit disappears and turns into fabric. The fabric wraps around the woman’s body and has the effect of shackles. Within seconds, the woman is tied up and motionless. 

“What are you doing?“ Her eyes widen as she realizes what just has happened. She yanks at the fabric, but nothing happens. She curses and screams until fabric covers her mouth, silencing her. 

Lena leans over her and rips the necklace with the Kryptonite off her neck and throws it into the sea. „You didn’t seriously think I built that suit for you, so you can control it?“

Then her eyes slowly seek Kara’s gaze. 

It’s over. Kara straightens up and Lena’s name falls from her lips. She scans Lena’s body from top to bottom. But her x-ray vision doesn’t work anymore and so she searches only with her eyes for injuries. Her shoulder must be dislocated, she is sure.   
  
“You’re hurt,“ Kara says. 

They look at each other and hobble towards to hold each other gently in their arms. Tears run down their cheeks and mingle.

From the distance, Kara hears the helicopters. Relief washes over her. Help was close.  
  


* * *

Lena is safe. 

They are in the medical helicopter, where Alex, along with a doctor from the DEO, provides first aid. J’onn is in a second helicopter with Gwendolyn Peabody and the rest of the team, and they take care of further business there.

The doctor sets Lena’s shoulder in place, cleans her wounds and puts band-aids around her injuries. Back at DEO, they will take X-rays of Lena to make sure there isn’t any internal injury. 

They are silent during the flight. Kara sits under a yellow sun lamp that Alex has brought for emergencies and Kara is able to recharge her batteries. She could literally feel the strength returning to her body, and the bruises disappearing and the small scratches closing.

The more of her strength returns, the angrier she becomes. Angry that Lena is hurt. The brunette looks battered and it hurts Kara every time she glances at Lena. Alex and the doctor take care of her while Kara is brooding under her lamp. Lena is safe, she keeps telling herself. 

The swooning feeling that had made her almost sick with worry for the last few days is gone. And in its place, a new feeling is spreading. It had been there before too, it has only been surpassed by the stronger feeling of worry.

Kara is angry that Lena has been hurt, that Lena has been taken in the first place and that she had to go through all this. There is nothing Kara can do and she can barely look Lena in the eye as these feelings are overcoming her. 

Lena is lying still on the cot, barely making a sound. She is brave. A little hiss when the doctor sets her arm or a sharp exhale when Alex is dabbing at the wounds, but no words. Her green eyes keep searching for Kara’s, hoping for a loving look, a gentle hand or soothing words. But Kara can not. Everything inside her is aching. She is brooding and the dark cloud, that surrounds her feels heavy. She is becoming restless. She would love to open the doors of the helicopter to plunge into the clouds and scream loudly.

No one says anything up there in that cramped helicopter. Only Alex does ask medical information. Does this hurt? Can you feel it? How far can you move that arm? And by the time the doctor and Alex are done, packing up their utensils and clean everything, nothing is coming from Lena. Kara turns away again. She gazes out the window as her jaw muscles grind. Never would Lena ask her to hold her hand. Never would she show weakness and communicate that she needs Kara. She is like an injured deer.

Finally, the helicopter lands and Kara hastily gets out of it and runs into the DEO building. 

* * *

“Kara?“ 

Kara turns around when she hears her sister’s voice. She doesn’t know how many hours have passed since she has looked out of the large windows over the city. Deep in her thoughts while Lena is being examined. The blackmailer’s letter rests in her hands, which Lena has never mentioned with a single word. Lena had known about it since the night they were at the Alien Bar. She knew about it when they were both happy, when Kara almost slept with her. And Lena? She kept it all to herself. What else is she keeping from Kara? She swallows hard and then turns to her sister.

„Alex, how is Lena?“ 

“She’s taken care of. She didn’t sustain any internal injuries or fractures. The injured shoulder however, will probably hurt for weeks same as the bruise on her ribs. She should stay in bed for a few days. I’ve also given her some pain medication.“

“All right. Thank you Alex. Do you want me to fly you home? It’s getting late and you need your sleep.“

Alex looks into her eyes for a long time, as if searching in them.

“Lena has been asking for you.“

Kara sighs and her insides tighten painfully. She feels guilty. Of course she wants to check on Lena, take her in her arms and kiss all her wounds. She just feels so helpless right now. She’s carrying all these feelings inside of her and she doesn’t know where to put them. It’s overwhelming. She’s never felt this way before and she has no idea what to do.

“Kara. I know why you’re angry. But Lena doesn’t know that, believe me. You need to talk to her about it. But not today. She needs you right now, she’s been through a lot.“

“I know Alex. There are just too many emotion. It’s scaring me. When I see her like this, with all the hurt I want to make everything okay and at the same time I want to shake her why she didn’t tell me about the letter, then none of this would have happened.“

“Lena loves you.“ Alex assures her.

“Are you sure about that?“

“Kara! I have eyes in my head and how could she not?“

“Then why didn’t she tell me about the blackmail. We already were together when she has received the letter. How can she just stay quiet about it?“ Kara asks full of worry.

“Lena is not you, Kara. She reacts differently to problems. She’s a strong woman and she’s learned to handle things on her own. I don’t want to defend her, I just want you to listen to her point of view before you make up something on your own which is not true at all. I’m going home now, and you go to Lena. She needs you now.“ 

Alex kisses her goodbye on the forehead and Kara listens to the footsteps for a long time until they have long since faded away.

* * *

Kara gently knocks on Lena’s door and then enters without waiting. Lena is lying awake in bed, wiping her eyes, when she notices the arrival of a visitor. Deep bag are under her eyes. Her wounds are taken care of and covered with bandages. She is wearing a shirt that Kara recognizes as one of Alex’s old shirts. She looks almost like a child and so soft without her makeup, softer than Kara is prepared to see. Her heart tightens painfully. She loves this woman so much. 

“Hello,“ she says softly, closing the door behind her.

“Hello,“ Lena replies.

“How are you?“ Kara asks full of concern as she slowly enters the room.

“Okay. I’ve been given painkillers, so I can hardly feel anything. How are you doing? Have your powers returned?“

Kara nods and stops uncertainly in front of her bed. Unsure, she reaches for the glasses on her nose and adjusts them. She looks at the bed for a moment, then decides on one of the chairs and pulls it close to Lena’s bed.

As soon as she sits, silence spreads, Kara chews on her lower lip and thinks.

Lena plays with the sleeves of the shirt and breaks the silence first.

“Kara?“

“Yes?“

“Did I do something wrong?“ 

Kara continues to chew on her bottom lip. Those green eyes look so vulnerable. Kara lowers her gaze and focuses on the pattern of the blanket resting over Lena’s legs.

“Is it because I built the suit? It was hurting you. I- I built in something that would weaken the kryptonite and I could always destroy the suit. I would’ve never let myself be forced to otherwise. Kara. I’m sorry you got hurt.“

Kara lets Lena finish and doesn’t interrupt her. She wants to hear what Lena has to say. Even if it’s not about the suit. Kara doesn’t hold it against her and it hurts to hear what Lena has been through. When Lena finishes, Kara realizes she’s waiting for a response.

Kara clears her throat and carefully searches for words without revealing what’s on her mind.

“Lena, I’m so glad you’re safe. I’ve been worried sick. I could hardly stand it.“

“You don’t seem happy to see me,“ Lena answers.

Kara gasps. Is Lena serious? 

“Why else would you barely look me in the eye? You won’t kiss me. Obviously, you’ve missed me less than you pretend to.“ Lena states.

Something inside Kara snaps. This accusation is absurd. It stirs some of her anger, but she is holding back. She takes a deep breath and exhales deeply. She’s not going to have this conversation now. Alex said it, Lena desperately needs her sleep so her body can recover.

“You should sleep, Lena. Your body needs rest. Let’s talk tomorrow.“

Lena looks unsure at this. „Is it because I couldn’t make it to our date. The three weeks. I know it would have been yesterday.“ 

Kara can’t believe her ears. „You seriously think that’s the reason, Lena?“ Now she is getting a little provoked after all. Crap.

“So I’m right, there is a reason you’re mad,“ Lena says as she stares at her.

“I’m not mad,“ Kara says in a tone that sounds totally mad.

“Oh no,“ Lena scoffs, and Kara feels bad for upsetting Lena, even though she needs to rest. But Lena continues stubbornly bringing Kara to the edge. “I don’t know what I’ve done. If you don’t tell me what it is, Kara, I can’t help you.“

“You really don’t know what hurt me, do you?“ Kara returns, getting frustrated.

“Why don’t you enlighten me?“ Lena challenges.

„I could ask a dozen people why I’m angry. They would all know why. But you don’t. You only see your side of things. Handle everything by yourself and don’t let anyone get close to you. That’s why you didn’t tell me about the blackmail. I read the letter, Lena. The blackmail was directed against both of us. But you decided that you would handle this on your own. Do you have an answer for that?“

Lena had become pale and lowers her eyes, but Kara can not live with that.

“You look at me, Lena, because such a solo act, you can only pull once, if you want a future with me. I want you to realize that.“ 

Lena is shocked. She’s as white as the wall behind her, but Kara wasn’t done. All the feelings that have been building inside her are coming out now. She has to make Lena realize this for real or she doesn’t see a chance for either of them.

“How can you be so selfish? This is my job, to fight criminals. I do this every day, Lena. I’m Supergirl and I have the powers to do this. How do you think I felt when you disappeared? Do you know what went through my mind when I read the letter and realized that you had known about it for days but didn’t talk to me about it? That you didn’t come to me with it? You faced the danger alone, completely defenseless. Do you know what my thoughts were? And do you know what was going through my mind when I saw you on the deck, brutally beaten up? Do you know how it all felt, Lena?“

Lena’s lower lip quivers and she nods hesitantly.

“I was worried sick. Because the woman I love single-handedly decides to take matters into her own hands. As if our relationship wasn’t worth a damn. Like my feelings aren’t worth a damn.“ Kara almost shouts the words. Never has she felt more vulnerable.

Lena sobs painfully, as if someone had pressed on her throat, and the awful sound echoes through the room. And as if the sound has opened Lena’s floodgates, she starts crying bitterly. Her whole body is shaking as she does so, and she mumbles words that Kara doesn’t understand. 

Kara is shocked. She has never seen Lena cry like this. It is noisy and she rocks her body back and forth as she utters pleading words. Kara feels paralyzed as Lena repeats the words. Over and over again until Kara can understand.

“Please don’t leave me. I’m so sorry.“

“Please don’t leave me. I’m so sorry. Don’t leave me. Don’t leave me.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> puh, that was a long chapter and here it ends, but! we are getting to the happy end and the sexy times :-)


	16. Chapter 16

Lena feels helpless. At the mercy of others. Naked.

Emotions washes over her. They flood her body, spreading and breaking through her protective wall. She loses control over her actions. 

Lena can’t help herself, she cries bitterly and her body trembles. It must be the painkiller she was given. That is the reason why she refrains from taking the medicine, being afraid of its side effects. Loss of control. 

The pain in her shoulder was almost unbearable and she nodded willingly at Alex, who gave it to her intravenously on a drip. The same goes for her heart. Lena wanted to feel numb. Wanted the pain to be taken away from her. Now she is thinking about whether she would rather endure the feeling of someone hitting her shoulder with a hammer again and again, instead of giving in to this unrestrained sobbing. It bursts out of her like a wild storm, accompanied by fear. Lena is afraid. _Kara is going to leave her._

Kara never spoke angrily to her. Lena is shocked that Kara Sunshine Danvers even raised her voice at her to begin with. Her first thought is, how dare Kara speak to her like that. But she listens. She has provoked Kara, because Lena can not live with her holding something back and the crinkle on the blondes forehead betrays her. It is irritating. Lena wants Kara to communicate. And then, Kara gives in to her feelings. She does it determined and without stumbling over her words. She speaks clearly and forcefully. What she says is deadly serious for her.  
Lena feels scolded. She must have been a little child the last time she was spoken to like that. Slowly, too slowly, she begins to see something. A new picture appears. She has never bothered to look at things from Kara’s point of view, until now.   
Lena deserves nothing less.  
She gets hot and cold and above of all, Lena gets scared. A fear that chokes her throat.

Her body trembles as fear creeps through her. This brings her to a dark place where Lena is alone. Kara remains behind. 

_Please don’t leave me._ It is cold and silent there. It’s all Lena’s fault. _I’m sorry._ She can’t take this. A world without Kara. Alone. _Please don’t leave me._ Her mind races and Lena feels trapped in this place. She is paralyzed with fear. 

Lena cries.

And then before the darkness can take her, she is gently pulled into familiar arms. Warmth spreads. She is no longer alone. As if Kara has heard her words. 

Lena clings tightly to Kara and finds herself nestled against her chest. The smell of Kara, her closeness, her gentleness. It feels like new life is being breathed into her. It chases away the cold. It feels so good that it aches pleasantly deep in her chest.

The tears continue to flow and wet Kara’s shirt. Kara murmurs soft words as she strokes her back. She rocks Lena like a child and Lena clings to her as if her life depends on it. A soft Kryptonian lullaby reaches her ears.

Her eyes grow heavy as soon as she has let out all her tears and exhaustion spreads over her like a heavy cloak. Lena listens to her angelic voice. Nothing can happen to her. She feels safe. Kara is with her. 

Then Kara moves. For a moment, the fear returns. She is not ready to let go. New panic threatens to overtake her. She cannot be alone. Please not alone.

“Lena,“ it comes gently and she notices her own fingers curled into fists. „I’ll lie us down, we’ll be more comfortable. Close your eyes and get some sleep. I’ll stay here.“ 

Her loving voice makes Lena relax instantly.

“Promise?“

“I promise.“

And Lena is embraced with warmth that heals her wounds.

* * *

_Two weeks later._

At home in her penthouse, Lena stands at the kitchen counter and cuts a kiwi into slices. Her left arm is bound in a sling and immobile. Tomorrow this will come off along with the bandage. Although a caregiver is available for her day and night, she can’t stand it another day. Lena longs for her independence and misses her work at L-Corp. She has long since sent her nurse, Heidi, home.

With her healthy arm, Lena is making a Kiwi massacre and gets frustrated. Crap.

Lena is currently working from home. But it’s depressing just typing away busily on the laptop with one hand. Only working half as fast. 

Rumors of her absence from L-Corp had spread like a wildfire and led to speculations. At the urging of her advisors, Lena issued a press release to confirm her absence. The official version is that Lena was at a conference in Spain and dislocated her shoulder while fencing in her spare time. It is well known at L-Corp that Lena Luthor has won the individual fencing title for several years in a row. Plus she has already appeared twice as a surprise guest at the company sports event and competed against the best fencer of the day. 

Jess, who knows the real reason for the absence, has to deal with a lot. Everything that Lena can’t manage herself, she passes on. She herself is undoubtedly a workaholic, but that doesn’t mean she could expect the same attitude from others. L-Corp is Lena’s own company. Nevertheless, Jess is as always worth her weight in gold, confident and problem-free. She knows what is expected of her in this situation. She is Lena’s extended arm. 

Lena’s tension is not only due to the immovable shoulder, it is also due to the tender, almost cautious relationship with Kara. That’s why she feels like she’s on hot coals. 

The test phase is over.

But what does it mean for them now? Lena is not sure. Since the conversation when Kara visited her at her patient bed, neither of them has spoken about the incident. For Kara, Lena’s health comes first and Lena suspects that she feels guilty for having triggered the emotional breakdown. Lena, however, totally blames this on the painkillers. But neither of them talk about it. 

A voice whispers to Lena that Kara only stays with her because she also feels guilty that Lena was hurt. In weak moments she has this thought. Late at night when Kara says goodbye instead of staying with the words; _I’ll leave you alone then Lena, you need to rest and you need your sleep._ When Kara kisses her on the forehead instead of her lips. It gnaws at her what this means. 

The blonde comes by every day to check on her. It doesn’t help that Kara treats her like she’s helpless and weak. She lets Lena do almost nothing on her own and is overprotective of her. Every time she visits, she hopes they will become physically closer. Lena longs for tenderness that ends in passion. And she wants to lie in Kara’s arms and have her stay the night, just as she did the first night after the rescue. She burns to be touched. Lena needs Kara and not a second caregiver. It is frustrating. 

And Lena wouldn’t be Lena if she would‘t do something to get them both out of this situation. Of course, it would be better when she will be fully recovered, and she can hardly wait for that day.

Lena looks at the massacred Kiwi. She makes one last attempt, holding the kiwi with the same hand she wants to cut it. It doesn’t work. Promptly she cuts her finger and lets out a scream, more out of frustration than pain. Some blood drips from her finger. 

Kara lands on her balcony at that exact moment and is at her side within seconds.

“Lena, what happened? Where’s Heidi?“ 

“I just wanted to slice the stupid Kiwi,“ Lena angrily replies and gives up. Immediately she regrets her choice of words. Kara’s worried gaze rests heavily on her. That was all Lena could manage at the current situation; to worry Kara. She forces out a smile as the blonde carefully wipes the blood from her finger and wraps a tissue over it, pressing it firmly to the wound. 

“How are you today?“ Kara asks gently. 

The same question she asks every time. Lena does not answer it. Kara removes the tissue after a while to see if it’s still bleeding. 

Careful touches as if she were made of glass and worried looks. Lena has had enough of it. She wants to put a smile on Kara’s face. That they are happy together. And! She wants to be desired by Kara, more than anything. She misses the Kara, where an amused look with a raised eyebrow would be enough to get her embarrassed. A gentle teasing. She misses all this. Due to the situation, there was little passion in the air. What does she expect? She has been walking around her penthouse in sweatpants and a baggy shirt for days. She has never felt less attractive. That has to change.

“Does it still hurt?“ Kara asks, giving Lena the perfect entry for her next move.

“Why don’t you kiss it better?“ Lena challenges from under lowered eyelids, smiling in a way that brings out her dimples.

And it works! Kara blushes. And seriously, it’s the most beautiful thing Lena has ever seen. Kara looks like an angel, slightly self-conscious, sweet, stunning. Lena wants to run her lips over those rosy cheeks and let her fingertips feel the warmth, but looking forward to getting a kiss, she holds back.

Kara smiles sheepishly. She takes off the tissue and kisses the small scratch on her finger. It is so gentle, Lena barely feels her lips. Slowly the blonde lets go and turns her attention to the kiwi. With her back to her, she cuts it into slices. Lena glances over her shoulder and watches intently as she cuts it so that a few appetizing pieces remain, but Lena gets distracted as soon as she realizes how close they have come. 

Lena looks at her bare neck and catches sight of the little hairs under the ponytail. Mesmerized she leans forward to press her lips to that spot. The skin feels soft as velvet and Lena closes her eyes as she presses her nose and lips over it and lingers on that spot. Kara pauses as well. _Turn around Kara, kiss me._ Lena prays silently in her head.

But nothing happens and Lena puts her hand on Kara’s arm, not wanting this moment to end, this closeness. 

Kara reacts by tilting her head a little, giving Lena more access to her enticing neck. Lena likes the view. If she would have been a vampire, she would sink her bare teeth into that tender neck. Instead, she moves her lips to that exposed spot and nibbles a way down. Goosebumps are forming under her palm where she hold’s Kara and it’s spurring Lena on to cover more parts of Kara’s body with her lips. It makes her forget everything else and so she makes the mistake, as she wants to push aside the shirt. 

Lena hisses. She has forgotten that she cannot extend her arm in the sling. But the pain she had assumed would follow from her fast movement did not come. Kara, on the other hand, has noticed the little sound and breaks away from her. With worry in her eyes, she looks at Lena, who is tired of it. Tired that she is being threatened, that someone does this to them. That they can’t get any peace. That Lex is responsible. Her own brother. 

Lena taps herself on the forehead and sighs. What she is about to say will also rub salt in the wound. 

“I’m going to visit Lex in prison and confront him myself,“ Lena says firmly. “This has all to stop.“

The moment was already broken, but the expression of pure shock that appears on Kara’s face hits her unexpectedly. Moreover, her hands are clenched into fists and white knuckles emerge from them. 

“You don’t mean that, Lena.“ 

_Yes Kara. Luthor’s don’t hide. They face danger and they face it, even if it kills them._

But what she says is;

“I want to hear from him what his problem is and I want him to look me in the eye while he says it. I want him to tell me his point of view and explain his actions. I have had enough of this. If this is all so threatening to him, that I’m running L-Corp, that I’m cultivating an acquaintance with Supergirl. If that’s the reasons he wants me get out of the way, seriously I‘m dying to hear what he has to tell me.“

“Lena, Lex has tried to kill you. There’s no justification for that. No matter what comes out of his mouth. It’s sick delusions. He lives in another world, far from reality. He is dangerous.“

“He can’t hurt me in prison in front of witnesses and behind bars. He is my brother. He’s the only real family I have left. As you know, Lillian is only my adoptive mother.“ Lena points out.

Compassion looms on Kara’s features. But there is also something else. She tries to calm herself to speak forcefully to Lena.

“I know he’s your brother. I don’t like to imagine how hard this must be for you. But, Lena. He has played away all the last glimmers of hope I had left for him. He’s responsible for his own actions and I don’t trust him for a second. He’s a criminal, he wants to provoke and challenge you. I’m through with him. A team from the DEO has set up their tech there. He’s under strict observation, under lock and key and he can no longer reach out to you without us knowing. And visitors are no longer allowed.“ Kara reaches for Lena’s hand and continues pleadingly. “Please, don’t give him the favor and show yourself there. He’s not worth it. Detach yourself from him... I am here for you, Lena. You’re not alone...And I.... I can hardly stand the thought of you being near him. Please.“

This passionate request and the meaning behind it is unexpected. Moreover, she holds back her words about Lex. He is a criminal, but not only that. He is also a murderer. He has become a monster. Lena can’t close her eyes to that. Even Supergirl has given up hope in him. His actions are brutal and inexcusable. 

The wheels are turning in Lena’s head, but she realizes. She gives Lex power when she holds onto him and pays attention to him. Especially when Kara and she are disagreeing because of him. He’s not going to divide them. Kara’s right, she needs to let him go. He was no longer the brother she used to look up to. He had become the opposite of a role model. Lex was long lost. He is her past. Kara is her future.

“Okay,“ she says, “I won’t visit Lex.“ 

Kara seems taken aback by the change and she remains sceptical. 

“Okay? Just like that?“ 

Lena nods, her decision is made.

“Yes Kara. I’m listen to you if you have something to say. I take it seriously what’s important to you. And you are the most important thing in this world to me.“

Kara’s eyes grow huge and she smiles. She looks happy. Lena has said the right thing.

“Thank you,“ Kara says, pulling her hand to her lips and kissing it. And all at once Lena feels that everything will be better between them from now on. That they will be happy.

“I have a request too.“ Lena wouldn’t have come this far if she didn’t take advantage of the moment.

“Of course, what is it?“ Kara replies eagerly.

“Go out with me this Saturday. Let’s catch up on that date Supergirl owes me.“ Lena holds Kara’s hand and squeezes it. 

„But Lena, you’re not well yet,“ Kara objects. 

But Lena shakes her head, dismissing the words.

“I don’t want to wait any longer. I want to take you out.“

„Are you sure?“

“I’m sure.“

“All right, if you feel well enough,“ Kara relents.

Lena smiles as she squeezes Kara’s hand once more and strokes it with her thumb. They look into each other’s eyes and Lena’s gaze lingers on Kara’s lips, the blonde biting her lower lip nervously.

“So, it is a date between Supergirl and Miss Luthor?“ 

The way Kara says it sounds almost dirty and Lena throws her head to her neck and laughs. Her thoughts are indeed a little dirty. Poor Kara, she won’t know what hit her once Lena starts her seduction.

Lena also bites her lower lip, trying to give an embarrassed impression.

“I’ve been dreaming of a date with Supergirl since we first met,“ she confesses.

“Really?“ Kara asks, as if she can’t believe what Lena is saying, though her chest swells with pride under Lena’s confession.

“Really,“ Lena affirms, resting her head against Kara’s forehead. 

Head to head, they both breathe the same air floating in the narrow space between them. Their eyes fall to each other’s lips.

“And what about Kara?“, the blonde asks hesitantly.

“What about her?“ Lena asks.

Kara bites her lower lip again. “Did you have romantic thoughts about her too?“

“All the time.“

“Really?“ , Kara asks again.

“Really,“ Lena confirms.

Lena has a dozen different scenarios running through her head of how to prove this to Kara and not one of them remains PG-13. She can’t take it anymore and gives Kara a hot kiss. Longer than a kiss you would greet your girlfriend with. But shorter, before it can start anything and she pulls away from the inviting lips with a heavy heart. Still, she is satisfied. Soon.

The next kiss Kara will receive from her, Lena is sure, will go the whole way of passion.

Kara looks at her with interest, her attentive eyes resting on her. She senses something.   
Lena reaches past her for the plate with the kiwi. Happily, she grabs a piece and stuffs it into her mouth with a knowing grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately it was just a short chapter.  
> On next will be "the date", finally...  
> ;-)


	17. Chapter 17

“How does my hair look? Does it look good? I have the feeling my hair doesn’t shine as nicely. This conditioner didn’t keep its promise. The bottle says; for shiny and healthy hair.“

Alex takes a bite of her pizza and gives her sister an odd look before noisily chewing her food.

“What?“ Kara questions, „You can be honest, Alex. My hair is lacking its naturally brilliance, right?“

“Are you serious? Your hair looks great, strong and healthy and it shines beautifully. I’d give anything to have hair as thick as yours.“

“Bullshit. You have a cool haircut and its natural color is red, which is a rarity. You’re special, Alex.“

“Awww. That’s sweet of you to say,“ as a thank you she offers some of her pizza, but Kara shakes her head.

Surprised by her rejection Alex frowns. “Are you sure you don’t want some of that delicious pepperoni pizza. You’re not going to get sick, are you?“

“I have no appetite. I’m so excited,“ Kara confesses, putting the hairbrush away. Sighing, she looks to her sister.

„Kara, your hair looks good. Come here and let me feel it.“ Alex waves her closer and wipes her hands on the napkin, before stroking through the blonde hair, letting the soft strands running through her fingers.

“What do you think?“ Kara asks hopeful.

“Your hair feels super soft. It’s fine,“ Alex assures her.

Kara exhales, feeling reassured. Happy all at once, she spins forcefully around, letting her red cape swing as she does so.

“You look good, Supergirl,“ Alex says and for support she holds both thumbs up.

“What do you think Lena will be wearing?“, Kara wonders aloud. 

“Oh, she’ll dress up for sure. I could imagine her wearing an elegant dress,“ Alex guesses and laughs at the dreamy look her sister gets.

“I’m happy for you both Kara. And I wish you a wonderful date. But please keep it together. I don’t want to read about speculation in the press that there might be some truth to your date. The last thing we need is speculation about Supergirl’s love life.“

Kara laughs. “No, believe me. The press likes to report all sorts of sensations. But a relationship between a Super and a Luthor sounds implausible even to the press. To them it’s a huge staged event. There’s no better cover,“ Kara explains, then continuing with a longing look.

“I’m so excited, Alex. She’s the woman for me. The one. I’m sure, I can feel it deep within my heart and I love her so much. I hope that we’ll finally be happy together.“

“I’m sure you will,“ Alex replies, pressing her little sister against her chest and her nose into the soft hair. 

* * *

Since the public knows about their date, Kara and Lena meet at the arranged time directly in front of the restaurant chosen by Lena, who is the one to invite Supergirl.

Supergirl flies over the city’s upper town where the landscape becomes hillier and the mansions larger. The romantic restaurant is build on a small hill and offers the perfect view over National City. Kara’s heart beats excitedly as she is slowly approaching. 

A cluster of people is already waiting in front of the entrance. They want to be there and watch when Supergirl is taken out on a date. Although the good deed is the origin which causes it, some people are happy that Supergirl has accepted and showing a different human side of herself, instead of her usual heroics. A couple of kids have made a sign with a heart drawn on it an holding it up excitedly. Kara thinks it’s cute. She recognizes a couple of well-known reporters from the rivaling papers among them and then she sees James, who she has asked to stand in for Kara Danvers. Cat Grant said the date between Supergirl and Lena Luthor, is the scoop of the century and expects a colorful article with hopefully dirty details. Kara trusts James to write a respectful article. Kara herself is too emotionally involved, so she declined to cover it.

Kara spots Lena in the middle of the crowd. She would have tripped over her own feet if she wasn’t in flying. So her little stumble is barely noticeable as she takes in the sight of Lena, blushing. 

Lena looks stunning. Playful. Elegant. 

She is wearing a three-piece suit. The suit is dark, presenting a waistcoat, and a tie that she has tied into a bow at the collar. Kara’s eyes almost fall out. The dark-haired woman looks powerful and so sexy, two qualities Lena has never shown off more than with her outfit today. Her hair is combed out of her face and tied up in a high ponytail, it emphasises her prominent jaw line.

As gently as possible, she touches down next to Lena, who watches her approach, and also taking in her appearance. They both look at each other breathlessly.

Lena catches herself first. 

“Supergirl,“ she greets her with a winning smile. 

“Miss Luthor,“ Supergirl greets back, trying to remain cool in the face of publicity. 

In the flurry of camera flashes, which have only been waiting for the moment they both great each other.

Lena’s green eyes light up mischievously and she lovingly places a kiss on Kara’s cheek, who fights against blushing. The action brings delighted murmurs through the crowd and Lena looks pleased. Undoubtedly, the fact that she’s taking Supergirl out on a date earns her sympathy points from the citizens of National City.

Lena charmingly answers a few questions from the reporters and confirms how wonderful and gorgeous she thinks Supergirl is and how much she is looking forward to this evening, during which she gets her all to herself. 

Kara next to her feels warm due to the lovely words. Then the dark-haired woman glances at her watch and tells the crowd that it’s time and the rest of the evening will be in private of course. Lena winks at Kara and gives the crowd one last friendly grin before gallantly offering Kara her arm and she is only too happy to place her hand over it in anticipation of finally being alone with Lena. With a final wave to the crowd, they enter the restaurant.

Kara is surprised to see that Lena has booked the entire restaurant for the two of them. There is no one else in the spacious room decorated with dozen of flowers. Soft piano music is playing in the background and a table by the window with a breathtaking view, festively set, attracts Kara’s attention. The ambience is like a dream has come true. Candlelight and a single rose await her as Lena leads her to their table. 

Amazed, she takes it all in as she gets seated and then her eyes find their way to Lena’s. Piercing green seems to sparkle in the candlelight and Kara finds herself caught up in it. 

“Do you like it?“ Lena asks hopefully.

“Very much. The view is gorgeous.“ 

Lena smirks in amusement, as if knowing something. Kara swallows and then realizes that her answer was ambiguous.

An elegantly dressed waiter greets them and brings her favorite bottle of wine and water, which he pours into one of the glasses for them, without being being asked if to do so.

“I took the liberty of choosing the drinks and food for us in advance so that we would be disturbed as little as possible. If there’s anything else you’d like, or anything missing, please let me know.“ 

“Thank you Lena, that’s very thoughtful of you.“

Kara feels happy at Lena’s words. Lena makes her feel like she is someone special. 

Lena nods. They both raise their wine glasses and look at each other over the rim. 

Kara can hardly take her eyes off Lena’s. Nor can she keep her mind off what it would feel like to loosen the bow of her tie and run her fingers over her neckline. Hastily she sips her wine. 

Lena watches her carefully and then reaches across the table for Kara’s hand. Tenderly she strokes it with her thumb.

“Do you like my outfit?“ 

Kara swallows. She feels caught and she searches for the right words without sounding too clumsy. But her mouth feels too dry and she can’t get anything out of it. So, she only nods, but Lena seems to know the answer though. She grins knowingly and then chuckles loudly. It sounds melodic. It is that laugh when she is aware that she can fluster Kara. Lena is obviously flirting with her.

“Since I knew you were coming in a short skirt and overknees, and I know how seductive you look in them, I assumed a suit would fit better. I hope you’re not too disappointed about that?“

“Me? --disappointed? Lena you look stunning.“

Kara notices with surprise the blush that is barely visible on Lena’s cheeks, though she seems satisfied with this answer.

“Then I’m reassured,“ she replies, withdrawing her hand. “Are you hungry? Shall we start with the appetiser?“

“Good idea.“ Kara exhales a long breath. How can she possibly concentrate on food when Lena is so tempting. 

But the evening goes wonderfully.

They talk about the reporters they have seen outside which leads their conversation about CatCo and shortly after to L-Corp. Lena’s arm has healed well and she has fully returned to her office. She talks about the work that has been left during her absence and that she got Jess a raise. Lena tells Kara how proud her assistance had been, when Lena praised her for her exceptional service.

As they get served the main course, Kara thinks this is the best evening she has ever had. She feels light, in love and happy. She talks about Eliza and Jeremiah. About her first months in the new family. The early days when she learned to control her powers and broke something almost everyday. Lena listens as she reaches for her hand and her face shows sympathy. 

Kara tells the story of how she once had a pillow fight with Alex and afterwards the whole room was a mess and full of feathers. Lena laughs heartily and Kara falls into her laughter. 

When Lena asks if there was a boy or girl at her school that she liked, Kara tells about her first kiss. She accidentally almost broke the nose of the boy at school while trying to kiss him. Lena reacts to the story with a laugh and she is holding a hand in front of her mouth to hide it, but Kara can laugh about it by now too.

Lena asks her whether she likes the food and Kara nods eagerly. On Lena‘s plate there a many more vegetables and greens than on her own and Kara frowns questioningly. 

“What is the green long one on your plate?“

“That’s green asparagus, darling.“

“Looks dangerous,“ Kara replies, which makes Lena laugh again.

“Would you like to try some?“ 

“I’d rather not.“ Kara doesn’t like vegetables that much.

“Oh, Supergirl isn’t afraid of green asparagus, is she?“ Lena asks and her perfect eyebrow goes up.

“Pfft,“ Kara replies, and then her eyes get wide.

Lena stabs some with her fork and holds it in the middle of the table to let her taste it. Kara swallows. She leans forward and opens her mouth to taste the asparagus. Lena watches her as she brings the fork to her mouth.

Asparagus and Kara are wont’t become friends.

While they finish the main course, Lena talks about Lex. About the tree house he has built for her, where she would hide and spend her free-time to devour all the books, she has secretly stolen from Lex’s room or the library. At the age of six, she was already reading about quantum physics and relativity, hoping to have an adult conversations with her big brother. Kara, who always knew that Lena is intelligent, is nevertheless once more amazed as she listens to this story and imagines this little girl. Cute, with huge green eyes thirsting for knowledge. Her heart opens wide for Lena and she feels almost weightless, how good this evening feels and that she is the one who gets all the attention from this gorgeous woman sitting opposite her.

As the desert arrives, Lena holds her belly, as a sign she is already full. But Kara’s eyes go wide at the sight of the huge plate full of chocolate cake, mousse, ice cream, créme brúlée and strawberries. Her mouth waters.  
  
Kara enjoys the melted warm chocolate in her mouth while Lena talks about her time at the university and Kara hears the name Andrea that Lena mentioned earlier. She must have been a friend. _Andrea_ Kara repeats and stores the name in her memory to ask another time what happened to this friendship. Curious, she listens as Lena talks about how she broke away from her family, turned her back on them and ventured to National City. 

Kara’s eyes follow Lena’s red lips as they close around a strawberry, taking a bite. Kara blushes again.

It’s wonderful to see Lena smiling all the time and get a look on her dimples flashing, which Kara adores so much. That’s why she tells the story of her first embarrassing encounter with Cat Grant. Kara doesn’t get disappointed as the beautiful dimples appear.

Later she talks enthusiastically about Alex and Maggie while spooning the rest of the dessert.

The empty plates are cleared, the glasses filled again and the waiter, who greeted them first, approaches Lena and asks if there is anything else she would like. Lena informs him that everything is fine and the staff is dismissed as planned.

Kara is taken aback and ponders what the next step is. Is the evening already over? Time has passed so quickly in Lena’s presence. She doesn’t want the evening to end so soon, she wants to absorb Lena’s appearance longer. 

Lena smiles, her cheeks slightly rosy from the wine she has drunk. Her smile becomes wider as she feels Kara’s gaze on her. She sips her wine briefly and then licks her lips before rising. Kara swallows.

Lena comes around the table and sits sideways on her lap. She presses her buttocks against Kara and wraps both hands around her neck. Kara can hardly breathe. It feels intimate. New.   
Lena speaks close to her ear.

“Kara, dance with me.“ Her breath is hot and tickles her ear. 

“Here?“ Kara asks perplexed.

“Yes.“

“O-okay.“ 

The piano music playing softly in the background gets louder. Kara doesn’t ask how Lena did it. She is wrapped up in Lena’s closeness, in her tempting scent. 

Since Lena makes no move to slide off her lap, Kara lifts her up without further ado and holds her. She floats them into the middle of the room. 

They sway a little to the music. Slowly. Kara holds Lena by the waist, wraps her arms around there and pulls her close. Lena’s hands are around Kara’s neck and she feels featherlight touches on her skin where her fingers are playing with the hem of her suit. 

It’s perfect. One piano piece ends and segues into another and Kara closes her eyes, wishing she could hold on to this moment forever. 

After a while, she opens her eyes again and looks into Lena’s face, whose head rests slightly against her cheek, eyes are closed.

She looks at Lena for a while and cannot resist. She is overwhelmed and she can’t stand another second without lowering her lips to Lena’s skin. She kisses along Lena’s neck and sighs dreamily, completely enveloped in Lena’s aura. 

“You smell so good, Lena.“ 

“Hmm. That feels good,“ Lena replies and leans her head back to give her more access. Kara kisses tenderly across her throat and Lena shivers a little.

“Hmm,“ Lena purrs again.

Encouraged that Lena likes what Kara is doing, her kisses become more intense. She sucks on her neck and her hands roam over Lena’s arms as if on their own accord. Her kisses move to her ear and there she kisses the sensitive spot she knows is right behind Lena’s ear. She doesn’t get disappointed when goose bumps cover Lena’s body.

Kara’s hand wanders further, down her back and she is surprised herself when they rests on Lena’s ass, squeezing gently.

Lena eyes fling open and they are darker than before.

“Should we leave the restaurant?“ 

Kara’s heartbeat quickens. She recognizes lust in Lena’s eyes and it makes her knees go weak and at the same time she feels heat flooding through her body.

“If that’s what you want.“

Lena waits before speaking her next words. She studies Kara for a moment.

“Kara, I would like to take you home to my place if that’s your wish as well.“

“It is. It definitely is.“ Kara manages to say with a steady voice.

* * *

Lena’s penthouse is only a short distance away, and as Kara already holds Lena in her arms, they fly there together.

Arriving at her home, Lena immediately kicks her high heels off her feet. Kara watches the scene with a grin. She does the same, opens the zipper of her boots and kicks them off.

Lena smiles at the sight.

They both stand in the hallway and Kara is biting her lips. She feels nervous.

“Would you like something to drink,“ Lena asks innocently, looking at Kara. Her eyes say otherwise. They do notice the lip bite and then openly roam over Kara’s body.   
Kara had known from the beginning that Lena has a weakness for Supergirl. She has caught those eyes wandering over her suit several times in the past. Sometimes with admiration, sometimes longingly and admittedly sometimes hungrily. But this open gaze? Starved. 

And it does something to Kara.

Kara has had enough of her teasing. Of that sensual look, playing footsie under the table, chocolate sauce on her lips, sweet dimples and most of all her outfit. The greatest torture. Bittersweet.

Kara doesn’t want to wait any longer.

In super speed she is next to Lena and pulls her close. A surprised squeal escapes the brunette at the unexpected use of her powers.

“I want you,“ Kara replies, not waiting for a reply.

She kisses Lena. Greedily. Uninhibitedly. With all the feelings lurking and awakening inside her. Love, lust and passion. 

Lena doesn’t take long to catch up with her and kisses her back just as stormily. 

The kiss is unrestrained, heated, full of teeth and tongue. Kara wants to devour Lena, show her what she is doing to her. She feels alive and almost animalistic. Hands are roaming over bodies, reaching into hair, running over arms, and Lena’s jacket is the first piece of clothing to fall on the floor. 

“Kara..-“ Lena pauses, breathing heavily, something wild rests in her gaze and Kara only releases her mouth because she knows the brunette generally needs more air than she does. 

Lena fingers with her cape and separates it from her suit. Even before it sails to the floor, they are kissing again. This time a little slower, but messier. Kara explores her mouth with her tongue while holding Lena’s head at a certain angle so that she can lick into her mouth and taste the sweetness there. 

Lena moans and Kara wants nothing more than to find out what else can possibly make Lena do that sound again.

“Kara..-,“ Lena gasps her name once more. Then she reaches for the hand that rests against her cheek. „Come with me.“

Taking the hand, she lets herself be led. Her heartbeat quickens as she follows the way to Lena’s bedroom. Carefully the brunette opens the door and pulls Kara with her. Dim light appears and Kara’s gaze falls on the huge bed. She gulps as Lena closes the door behind them and Kara watches every move with a fast pounding heart. 

This time they kiss slowly and sweetly. Kara feels less bold than minutes before just because of the fact that they are in Lena’s bedroom now. Lena seems perceptive enough to sense the change. Her movements are slow, her hands are gentle. They kiss intimately and delicately. 

Lena fiddles with her suit and finds the zipper at her back. Slowly she opens it, as if giving Kara time to veto it. But Kara helps her by shaking herself out of the suit. It falls down her body and she steps out of it. Underneath she wears a undershirt that feels softer on her skin instead of just a bra. 

Lena looks mesmerized at the naked skin she finds in front of her. She runs her palms over her upper arms, reaches for the muscles there, caressing it. Lena is sighing against her mouth and then kisses her hungrily.

Kara fumbles with Lena’s tie at the waistcoat. She manages to loosen the bow on the tie, but she has no idea how to undo it along with the waistcoat. Where is the beginning? Kara is at a loss.

“How do I get you out of this outfit,“ she whispers against Lena’s mouth.

“It’s not that easy. I’ll take it from here. Lie down on the bed, Kara.“

She kisses Kara firmly on the mouth and leads her to the bed. Breathlessly, Kara obeys her.

As soon as she is sitting on the edge of the bed, Lena bends down and murmurs in her ear.

“You can watch while I do it.“

Kara’s brain shuts down. Oh Rao. What is she doing to her? 

Lena’s eyes rest on her and Kara tries not to forget how to breathe as Lena stands in front of her and undresses. First she loosens the tie and undoes the knot. She lifts it over her head and tosses it carelessly away from her. Kara swallows roughly. Then she undoes the buttons of the waistcoat. One by one, sensuously and Kara’s focus switches alternately from her hands to her eyes. Lena looks concentrated, as if she is holding back, but her movements remain steady and slow. The waistcoat is gone and the white blouse underneath is revealed. Kara’s mouth is dry and she licks her lips absentmindedly. Lena doesn’t take her eyes off her, green eyes are gleaming, watching every reaction from Kara. 

Next, Lena’s finger rest on her pants and unzip them. Lena puts on a show and Kara enjoys every second of it. Soon after, Lena’s long legs come to view as the trousers slide down. Kara blushes as she eyes the pale skin and tender thighs. She has never experienced anything like this. So erotic. She is spellbound, feeling hot and shy at the same time, and Lena’s gaze remains so sensual the whole time. 

She opens her blouse and oh Rao, she is wearing white lace underwear. More and more skin is revealed until Lena is standing in front of her in bra and panties. She is, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman Kara has ever seen.  
  
“Shall I continue, or are you interested in helping me with the rest?“

“Come here,“ Kara says softly. She wants to touch Lena and reaches out for her. 

“You’re so sexy.“ Kara whispers. 

Lena steps in front of the bed and immediately lowers her lips to her mouth and Kara forgets space and time. 

The skin she finds under her hands as she strokes down Lena’s back feels soft. Like velvet, so wonderful.

Lena interrupts her thoughts, as her hands pull at the hem of her undershirt. “May I?“

Kara nods and holds her arms up. The undershirt is gone and Kara finds herself in nothing but her plain black underwear. These are not as fancy as Lena’s, yet she seems to like them. Her eyes are almost black and she sucks in a sharp breath. Her fingers carefully trace a trail from her collarbone to her abs and grip there firmly. Lena moans as she presses both hands into Kara’s six-pack.

“I always dreamed of seeing what is under that suit. But I had no idea. Kara, you’re driving me crazy.“

Kara blushes all over her body. Lena is so good at making her feel desired. The husky spoken words send waves of heat straight to her core.

Slowly they strip off the rest of their clothes and Kara can hardly believe this is happening. It feels like a fever dream. An erotic dream with Lena. 

They both lie carefully down on the bed, Lena clearly taking the position above her. 

And then the air changes between them. They seem equally shy, now that they are uncovered. Nude. Their bodies so close.

Lena is above her, leaning on one of her elbows and looking at her bare skin. Her breathing is rapid, while she gives the impression of wanting to burn every single part of her body into her memory.

“You’re so beautiful,“ Lena says mesmerized, pressing a loose kiss to her breastbone, her lips quivering as she does so, as if Kara has flustered her.

“You’re shaking,“ Kara whispers.

“It’s n-nothing...I-,“ Lena begins, but it ends in a stutter. It is out of character and her breathing is coming in pants by now. 

Her hand which is caressing her collarbone is shaking uncontrollably. She’s nervous, it goes through Kara’s head. 

Lena is barely moving. There was Kara, ready to be seduced by her, but Lena doesn’t move. Kara has never seen her so uncertain before. She must be self-conscious.

And then it dawns on her. This isn’t just new to Kara. It’s the same for Lena. She’s never done this, made love to anyone. It had never been more than casually sex for her, she had mentioned that several times. Kara assumed that when they ended up in the bedroom, Lena would take the lead. She leaves the dominant impression and Kara herself has never slept with a woman. But it seems it is up to Kara. 

She can do it. She can take the lead. She wants to make love to Lena more than anything.

Gently, she takes Lena’s hands and moves so that Lena is on her back and Kara is next to her. Lena lets it happen willingly.

“It’s okay, Lena. I know you’ve never done this before. I can show you.“

“Kara, I’ve had sex before. I just need a moment... I-“

“But you’ve never made love to anyone.“ Kara interrupts, encloses her shaking hands.

“Lena, I love you, let me show you how much.“

* * *

Sex is something that usually comes easy for Lena. She has never been in a relationship and has never dated. Sex is spontaneous, then when she needs it. She enters a bar or a women’s club and picks up some random pretty woman.

Then in bed, Lena takes the lead. She gives more than she takes, dominates and her body responds to the touch, it’s nothing personal.

This is different. 

She has feelings. Big heartbreaking feelings. This isn’t just anyone, it’s Kara. And suddenly her mind switches on and she thinks and thinks and thinks. Kara naked beneath her, everything she has always wanted and she wants nothing more than to give her all the love and tenderness of a first time and suddenly Lena loses her nerves.

How can she just tease Kara all evening, seduce her, slowly undress in front of her and lose her courage at the most important moment? 

Because Kara is _everything._

Kara doesn’t laugh at Lena or gets upset. She shows understanding. And Lena lets her take the lead.

Kara is kissing her so tenderly, it reaches deep into her heart and pulls there in a pleasant way that she fears of crying out in happiness. 

Lena closes her eyes and feels hesitant fingers roaming over her skin, caressing her body and slowly moving towards her breasts. The hands tremble a little, but they find their target. Fingers are touching her breasts, feather light strokes are moving to her nipples. 

Lena lies still, doesn’t want to miss a single one of these gentle touches.

“Does that feel good?“ 

Kara sounds so unsure, seeks for courage herself.

Lena nods her head, unable to speak. Kara’s hand starts to tremble more noticeable, as they make their way towards her sex. Lena squints her eyes. 

Kara hesitates one short moment and seems uncertain before her movement starts again and comes directly over her most intimate spot to rest. There she remains almost motionless, were it not for the violent trembling that betrays her. Lena can feel it’s tremor all over her body by now. Lena opens her eyes. 

Kara smiles lovingly, bravely, though her eyes are wide and look almost fearful.

Sex with a woman is her territory.

But most importantly, she loves this woman lying here in front of her, nervous and trembling. Lena has never loved her more than in this moment. By being brave, even though her bravery has long since left her. For Lena.

All Lena has to do is unite sex with her love.

And she wants that. Oh, she wants that so much.

And then events change again. Lena straightens up. Gently, she takes Kara’s hand and brings it to her lips. She kisses the fingertips and Kara is confused for a moment, not knowing what is happening, then Lena murmurs in her ear.

“Relax. Lie back, Kara.“ Lena speaks softly to her and gives her ear a quick peck. 

Kara offers no resistance. 

And then she takes that beautiful body.

Lena gives Kara everything the moment has to offer and more. She learns what makes Kara’s body shake and burn with desire. Paying attention to every reaction, she kisses, licks, sucks and she bites.

She combines her love with lust and nothing can stop her when her fingers are finally inside Kara. Kara moans her name. Over and over, like a sacred mantra as she arches herself towards Lena.

“Lena. Oh God, Lena, Rao Lena.“ 

Lena looks down spellbound into the angelic face, now sweaty and quivering and Lena wants it all. “Kara, come for me.“ Her head falls back into her neck and the perfect mouth forms a slight “O“ as she comes undone. 

Lena doesn’t wait long and starts a new rhythm. She pushes Kara forward as she rubs herself fiercely against her. They move together in an erotic dance and Lena comes hard. 

She slides down the perfect body and settles herself between her tights. This fact alone, together with the smell and the wetness she finds there, makes her drunk. She licks every new drop she produces. She could stay there forever. And her tongue and her fingers compete with each other. 

And Kara comes and comes.

Lena leaves no area of Kara’s body untouched. Shows her how much she loves Kara, how desirable she is and loses herself in it.

She only stops when Kara can only manage a whimper and Lena knows that any further touch would only be painful instead of pleasurable. 

She has gone wild on this luxurious body, devouring and ravaging it. And Kara has opened wide for her, eagerly taking it all in.

If it weren’t for Supergirl whose body she just has ravished, it would be covered with tender hickeys, small scratches and bite marks. But like this, the small dark spots are already fading.

Later, most likely after hours they had entered the bedroom, they lie next to each other breathing heavily and recovering. Kara, with her superpowers, regenerates first.

“That was insane, Lena,“ her head is propped up on her ellbow and she beams happily.

“Then, it was good for you?“, Lena questions innocently, as if she hasn’t noticed how well she has satisfied Kara, but it doesn’t hurt to hear it.

“Leeeenaaaa, it was fabulous. I didn’t know it was possible like that,“ Kara replies shyly, then adds a little more quietly. „I’ve never come that often before.“

“I’ll take that as a compliment, darling,“ Lena replies nonchalantly, but she can’t help the proud grin. She has truly spent herself.

“What about you? Don’t you want to...“ , Kara trails off, leaving the rest of the question in the open.

“Oh I had my fun too,“ Lena smirks.

“What do you mean?“

“I also came, darling.“

“When? Why didn’t I notice?“

“You were busy, believe me. Of course I came. How could I not. You’re gorgeous, sexy, and your movements nearly drove me out of my mind. Your face, the way you look when you about to come. That alone, did it for me.“

“Really? How does it make me look?“ Kara asks eagerly and then blushes, as her curiosity has gotten the better of her.

Lena turns toward her. 

“Your hands are clenched into fists, most likely out of fear that you might crush something with your superpowers.“ Lena laughs. „Your eyes are squinted tight and your nose crinkles a little and your mouth is slightly open and then suddenly you let go and your features soften.“

Kara stares at her. _Stares at her._ Her cheeks are rosy and she’s so beautiful. 

“Wow,“ she says, scooting a little closer. 

She brushes Lena’s loose hair out of her face. Lena has no idea where her hair tie went. She vaguely remembers Kara undoing her hair at some point.

“I want to know what you look like.“ 

Lena nearly chokes on her own spit. The words send a sweet flood of wetness, straight to her center.

Kara caresses her cheek with her hand. Pleadingly, she looks into her eyes, deeper than anyone ever has before. And Lena gives her consent as she nods.

“I just need a little of your help,“ Kara adds shyly, smiling adorably.

And then Kara gently lays her back into the pillows and Lena allows her to top her.

Her body gets covered with kisses, each sweeter than the last. Tender hands are roaming and one of them reaches for Lena’s and intertwine their fingers and never lets go the rest of the time.

Lena enjoys the tender treatment and relaxes more and more. Devotedly Kara kisses her breasts and when Lena checks on her she notices her cheeks going hollow. Holy shit, Kara is sucking on her nipple. 

Warmth spreads through her. A swirl of sensations with a maelstorm of burning desire forms inside her. She feels her own wetness and squeezes Kara’s hand, full of all the sensations, as if sending her a signal. 

“Is that good?“, Kara asks and Lena breathes heavily. „Very.“

As her desire grows stronger and she slides restlessly into the pillows, Kara strokes her mound and then her hand is where Lena needs it most. Gently fingers caressing her, dipping into the wetness and Lena lifts her hips a little, needing more of it as she moans.

Kara becomes bolder. Her movements become more confident as she draws little circles and Lena feels she is almost there.

“Kara... Kara I--,“ Lena moans again as Kara finds just the right rhythm, as she rubs her most sensitive spot with her thumb. 

“What do you need Lena?“

“Your fingers, I need you inside me. Insert a finger..- slow.“

Kara answers with a moan. 

Gently, she enters her. The feeling of being taken and Kara’s long finger inside her is so unspeakably good. Carefully, Kara begins to move inside her, mimicking the movements Lena has made earlier. 

Wanting to see Kara, Lena opens her eyes. Blue eyes greet her and gaze at her in pure wonder. Lena’s heart beats faster as she squeezes her hand and move equally with Kara while she lets Kara see her. 

She has never experienced anything more intimate. 

And then her body lifts up, she closes her eyes and explosive flashes emerge behind them. 

“I love you, Lena,“ Kara says, and Lena comes. 

It takes a long time for her to release Kara and after a while, when she is back from her La La Land, she opens her eyes.

“Wow, that was hot,“ Kara says, grinning widely.

Lena chuckles. She almost feels shy. She wants to ask Kara if she thinks that she is as beautiful when she comes. She knows she’s being quiet while she is coming. But Kara only grins mischievously, as if she wants to keep what she has just experienced to herself. Someday, Lena thinks, she will ask Kara.

Satisfied, Lena closes her eyes, feeling the exhaustion come all at once. Then she suddenly finds herself in Kara’s arms.

The blonde lies down on her back and gently pulls Lena with her. She hugs her close to her chest. 

“Time to cuddle.“

Lena laughs again. She doesn’t cuddle, she wants to reply, but Kara feels so good. So warm, and so soft and her body feels weightless and she’s never been happier. She has never had this feeling and there are these words lying on her tongue, she has never said before.

They lie in each other’s arms and Lena notices how she is already drifting off into dreamland, snuggled up with Kara.

“Kara?“

“Hmm?“

“Kara, are you sleeping?“

“No.“

“Kara, I love you.“

Kara’s arms are instantly getting tighter around her. Squeezing her close. „I’m so happy, Lena. I love you so much!“

They kiss lazily. 

Lena can hardly believe how perfect this kiss is. How perfect they are together. Familiar and warm and Lena feels like coming home.

After a while, the kiss gets sloopier. Breathing becomes more even and limbs heavier.

“Good night,“ Lena whispers before she sinks into security and falls asleep.

“Sleep tight my love,“ Kara replies.

Lena inhales one last time the scent of Kara, her friend, her partner and her lover.  
Within seconds she is sleeping the sleep of the happy lovers.

\-------------------------------The end------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!  
> the translation is finally done, I hope you all enjoyed it.  
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments, it made me so happy und greatful.  
> And a special thanks goes to itsAlliebitheway who helped me with the english and improved it by the way. Without her it wouldn't have turned out so well.  
> Maybe, I'll now translate my other fiction it's called tension.  
> :-)  
> Slayerkaro


End file.
